Consequences of Saving a Life
by Juuh Haruno
Summary: [Tradução - NejiSaku] No final da guerra, Neji é revivido por Sakura. O líder do clã Hyuga cobiça o poder que Naruto e Sakura poderiam trazer ao clã através de uma união com Hinata e Neji. Mas poderão eles sobreviver à política do nobre Clã? Enquanto Naruto treina com Sasuke e Hanabi para o Exame Chunnin, Sakura e Neji embarcam juntos numa missão para o Daimyo do País do Fogo.
1. Capítulo 1 - Volte!

**Sinopse: [Tradução] No final da guerra, Neji é revivido por Sakura. Ela salvou sua vida, tornando-se, então, responsável por ela. O líder do clã Hyuga cobiça o poder que Naruto e Sakura poderiam trazer ao clã através de uma união com Hinata e Neji. Mas poderão eles sobreviver à política do nobre Clã? Enquanto Naruto treina com Sasuke e Hanabi para o Exame Chunnin, Sakura e Neji embarcam juntos em uma missão para o Daimyo do país do fogo.**

 **Shipper:** NejiSaku

 **Autora:** BelleDayNight

 **Tradutora:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e nem a história me pertencem, sou apenas a tradutora autorizada.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Volte!**

Foi o dia mais emocionante e aterrorizante dos dezessete anos de vida de Sakura Haruno. Naruto, seu melhor amigo e inspiração, quase morreu em seus braços. Ela conseguiu evitar esse terrível fim, usando técnicas médicas rudimentares que envolviam bombear seu coração e respirar por ele enquanto os níveis de seu chakra estavam perigosamente baixos. Sasuke também havia deitado em uma poça de seu próprio sangue morrendo até o destino intervir. Então, as coisas conseguiram dar certo. Madara foi derrotado e a Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja chegou ao tão esperado fim.

Teria sido um final feliz, mas nem todos tinham sobrevivido. Sakura se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo de Neji. Sua pele estava pálida, seu cabelo escuro se espalhava atrás da cabeça, os olhos cor de lavanda miravam o céu fixamente. A médica fechou os olhos e tentou achar um pulso que não existia. Ele tinha sido empalado pelo ataque de Obito que tinha sido originariamente lançado para Naruto e quase acertou Hinata. Na morte, a maldita tatuagem em sua testa havia desaparecido. Ele parecia em paz, mas era cedo demais para perder um shinobi tão proeminente de suas fileiras.

Konoha precisava de Neji Hyuga. Sakura respirou fundo para limpar a cabeça de distrações e pensou em seu primeiro encontro com a Akatsuki, onde ela e a vovó Chiyo haviam derrotado Sasori. Tinha aprendido muito com a grande anciã de Suna, incluindo uma certa técnica proibida. Sakura sempre foi extremamente inteligente à nível acadêmico e tinha uma excelente mente para memorizar. Fez os selos de mão que lembrava de ter visto a vovó Chiyo fazer e começou a infundir o corpo de Neji com o chakra azul, não verde como de costume em suas curas.

"Sakura? O que você está fazendo?" Naruto perguntou. O jinchuuriki respirava pesadamente quando finalmente alcaçou suas costas. "Pare com isso!" gritou, agarrando as mãos femininas a força afastando-as do cadáver de Neji. Ele estava lá quando Chiyo reviveu Gaara. Naruto sabia exatamente o que estava tentando fazer. Contudo, ainda não tinha compartilhado o suficiente de sua força vital, precisava de mais tempo para concluir o jutsu. "Você vai se matar, Sakura-chan! Pare com isso!"

"Ele não deveria ter morrido", Sakura sussurrou. Naruto puxou Sakura até que ficasse em pé e passou os braços ao seu redor. Ela podia ver tanto Hinata quanto Sasuke se aproximando deles. Sai também pairou nas proximidades em um pássaro de tinta. "Eu posso salvá-lo."

"E você vai trocar sua vida pela dele no processo. Você acha que ele iria querer isso?" Naruto perguntou, seus olhos azuis brilharam de raiva. "Olha, use meu chakra e tire de nós dois. Neji não gostaria de viver às custas de outra pessoa."

"Ok", Sakura concordou após pensar na possibilidade por um momento.

"Espere", Sasuke gritou e se aproximou deles. Suas sobrancelhas escuras estavam franzidas em pensamentos profundos. "Eu quero ajudar." Sakura não pôde se impedir de ficar um pouco desconfiada do último Uchiha. Isso transformava em dois o número de vezes que ele apareceu para ajudar os outros sem qualquer ganho pessoal a ser alcançado.

Hinata ficou imóvel nas proximidades, puxando puxando suas mãos. Após alguns segundos, soltou uma mão da outra abruptamente. "Eu também", disse com a voz aguda saindo determinada de seus lábio apertados.

"Vou reunir os outros do seu grupo de amigos", disse Sai. "Se você pegar as forças vitais cumulativas de tantas pessoas, a vida de ninguém será substancialmente reduzida", disse antes de decolar em seu pássaro de tinta.

Sakura se ajoelhou ao lado de Neji novamente. Naruto ficou atrás dela com a mão segura em seu ombro protetoramente.

"O que exatamente você está fazendo?" Sasuke perguntou. Ele se agachou na frente de Sakura do outro lado de Neji. Era estranho estar tão perto de Sasuke depois de anos de perseguição ineficaz. Em vez de ameaçar empalá-la com um chidori, ele se ofereceu para sacrificar uma parte de sua vida para salvar um homem que ele mal conhecia. Um Uchiha salvando um Hyuga era uma situação madura de ironia. Madara deve estar rolando em seu túmulo.

"Estou prestes a utilizar um jutsu que troca a vida do usuário pela vida do recém-falecido", explicou Sakura. "Eu aprendi isso com a vovó Chiyo ao vê-la usando em mim quando eu quase morrer e revivendo Gaara logo após sua morte."

"Você esteve perto da morte?" Sasuke perguntou, seus vermelhos pelo Sharingan ativado. Por acaso estava planejando memorizar sua técnica? Pouco importava, ele não tinha o controle de chakra necessário para fazê-lo mesmo se soubesse como.

"Você não foi o único a tentar me matar ao longo dos anos," Sakura bufou. Naruto apertou seu ombro com suas palavras. Ela teria morrido na última vez que Sasuke tentou matá-la se o loiro espalhafatoso não a tivesse salvado no momento certo. Empurrou uma mecha rosada para fora dos olhos e apertou a mão na testa nua de Neji. O que ele faria quando voltasse à vida? Ficaria zangado com eles por desfazer seu nobre sacrifício?

"Você lutou bem hoje", Sasuke disse baixinho. Sakura assentiu, mas não respondeu. Todos eles lutaram da melhor maneira possível. A presença de Sasuke na batalha ajudou, especialmente por ele ter trazido os hokages ressuscitados. No entanto, não iria tecer seus elogios justamente agora.

Sai retornou logo em seguida com todo o seu grupo de amigos que formavam os Nove Novatos e e os companheiros de Neji do Time Guy. Lee e Tenten tinham os olhos inchados de lágrimas, mas Ino, Shikamaru e Choji pareciam emocionalmente esgotados demais para conseguir soltar qualquer lágrima. Kiba e Shino flanquearam Hinata, sem tocá-la, mas oferecendo apoio com sua presença.

Naruto manteve uma mão no ombro de Sakura e estendeu a outra para Hinata. Com apenas uma ligeira hesitação, ela aceitou. "Vamos dar as mãos para nos conectar e dar a Sakura o nosso chakra da força vital", Naruto disse com autoridade. Sai colocou a mão no outro ombro de Sakura. Logo, uma corrente foi formada entre os 12 shinobis. Sasuke manteve seu lugar em frente a Sakura, seus olhos nunca a deixando mesmo quando Tenten e Hinata pegaram suas mãos.

Sakura mordeu o lábio em concentração e executou os sinais manuais apropriados mais uma vez. Um brilho azul envolveu todos os seus amigos e ela foi capaz de canalizar a energia vital em Neji.

 **µµµµµ**

Livre.

Pela primeira vez desde que conseguia se lembrar, Neji estava livre de suas responsabilidades para seu exigente clã. Ele fez o sacrifício final para salvar Hinata e Naruto, seu pai teria ficado por sua nobre queda. Salvar a vida da filha mais velha do clã Hyuga e o herói de Konoha era um final mais do que apropriado.

Acreditava que agora finalmente se reuniria com seu pai. Pensou que flutuaria em algumas nuvens fofas brancas e aproveitaria a luz do sol de uma maneira nunca muito apreciada por seu kekkei genkai.

Mas tudo ao seu redor era uma escuridão enevoada cinza. Estava no limbo?

Então, sentiu frio.

"Já chega, Sakura!" A voz preocupada de Naruto invadiu o silêncio ao seu redor.

Naruto? Sakura? O que eles estavam fazendo aqui? Naruto tinha seguido-o para a vida após a morte, apesar de seu sacrifício?

Subitamente, sentiu algo frio contra a testa.

Neji abriu os olhos. Não tinha percebido que estavam fechados antes. Sua visão estava embaçada, mas pôde ver um choque luminoso de rosa e amarelo. Sakura e Naruto estavam debruçados sobre ele - ninguém mais tinha características tão distintas como esses dois. O "algo" frio se moveu para sua garganta.

"Ele tem um pulso", Sakura disse com a voz embargada. "Nós conseguimos." Havia lágrimas quentes caindo sobre a pele exposta de Neji.

Então houve um abraço feroz. "Neji!" Hinata chorou segurando-o com força e pressionando a bochecha contra seu peito.

"O que?" Neji resmungou, sua garganta seca e a voz rouca. Não conseguia pensar em elaborar nada além dessa questão. O que estava acontecendo? O que aconteceu com sua vida após a morte pacífica? O que Sakura e Naruto estavam fazendo sobre ele? O que estava acontecendo na batalha?

"Sakura trouxe você de volta!" Hinata disse baixinho.

"Meu eterno rival!" Lee gritou. Ele deslizou seus braços fortes ao redor das costas de Neji e ajudou-o (forçou-o) a sentar-se. Neji imediatamente endureceu ao ver o renegado Sasuke Uchiha ao seu lado. "Não se preocupe, meu rival! Sasuke voltou à Konoha para oferecer uma competição ao Naruto pelo cargo de futuro Hokage!"

"Eu vejo", disse Neji. Ele varreu seus olhos ao redor do pequeno grupo reunido ao seu redor. Sua visão estava clara e pôde ver que Naruto e Sakura estavam se mantendo de pé. Ambos pareciam exaustos e diferentes. Ela tinha uma marca de diamante na testa e os olhos de Naruto tinham pupilas semelhantes a raposas. Já tinha sido curado por Sakura antes, mas desta vez foi diferente. Não estava apenas inconsciente, havia perecido. Estava certo disso. Pensou na primeira missão que o Time Guy tinha feito com o Time Kakashi depois de sua promoção como Jounin. Lembrou-se claramente do jutsu proibido que a vovó Chiyo realizou para reviver Gaara. Sakura tinha uma memória muito boa. "Sakura, você não deveria ter sacrificado tanto por mim."

"Ela não sacrificou", Sasuke rosnou. "Nós fizemos."

Neji virou os olhos na direção do descontente Uchiha. Por que ele estava lá? Por que não estava acorrentado por ser o shinobi fugitivo que era?

"Todos nós oferecemos uma parte da nossa força vital para você, Neji", disse Tenten. "Sakura canalizou-a para seu corpo, então agora você guarda um pedaço de todos nós," disse com um sorriso aguado. Ela olhou para Sakura com nada além de extrema gratidão em seus olhos castanhos chocolate. "Agora eu não estou preso com os gêmeos do treinamento sozinha."

"Obrigado", disse Neji olhando ao redor do grupo inteiro e incluindo todos em sua gratidão. Empurrou Lee para longe de si e levantou-se por conta própria. Sakura não apenas o trouxe de volta dos mortos, mas também tinha curado seus ferimentos. Neji, reflexivamente, levou os dedos à testa. A maldita tatuagem tinha desaparecido.

"Ela desapareceu quando você morreu protegendo Hinata", disse Naruto.

Neji se virou para Hinata encontrando os olhos de lavanda que combinavam com os seus próprios. "O que isso significa?"

"Isso significa que você não é mais um escravo da família principal", disse Hinata com um sorriso solene. "Você cumpriu seu dever. Ninguém vai marcá-lo novamente. Nunca."

Livre. Ainda estava livre. E agora estava vivo.

O tio de Neji, o chefe do clã Hyuga, correu e agarrou Neji em um abraço de esmagar os ossos. Neji aceitou a incomum demonstração de afeto do líder estoico. Pode ver por cima do ombro de seu tio que o Time Sete se afastava - Naruto e Sakura ajudavam um ao outro a andar com os braços em volta do ombro, enquanto Sai caminhava ao lado deles. Não pôde deixar de pensar que formavam uma equipe notável e que sem eles não só ele ainda estaria morto, mas Madara teria sido o vitorioso.

 **µµµµµ**

"Você percebe o quão imprudente foi com isso?" Tsunade exigiu. A loira andava de um canto a outro em seu escritório, acenando com a mão que segurava uma jarra de saquê. Shizune e Tonton estavam ao lado de sua mesa, se encolhendo toda vez que o álcool ameaçava transbordar o topo do jarro.

"Tsunade-shishou, eu tive a habilidade de fazer a diferença, então tive que usá-la", Sakura respondeu. Toda a Equipe Sete: Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Sai e Sasuke tinha passado na sala com ela há alguns minutos para serem elogiados por seus esforços heróicos. Tsunade pediu a Sakura para ficar um pouco mais enquanto os outros saíam.

"Agora, de Naruto, eu espero uma quase morte. Ele não pensa sobre as coisas, afinal. Mas você, você deveria ser a esperta! Você poderia ter morrido, Sakura!" Tsunade gritou, batendo o jarro de saquê na borda da mesa. Teria caído se Shizune não tivesse reagido rápido o suficiente para pegá-lo e colocá-lo no meio da mesa. "Você é minha aprendiz!" Tsunade marchou em direção a Sakura e a cutucou o diamante na testa que marcava seu Selo Força Centenária. "Se Naruto não tivesse intervindo, você teria trocado sua vida por aquele garoto Hyuga!"

"Neji é importante", Sakura respondeu teimosamente. Percebeu agora que deveria ter pensado sobre o plano criativo de Naruto por conta própria. Estava tão cansada de sua batalha e com tão pouco chakra. O esgotamento não permitiu que pensasse em uma solução alternativa.

" _Você_ é importante!" Tsunade disse. A Hokage colocou os braços em volta de Sakura e puxou-a para um abraço apertado. Sakura podia sentir algumas de suas costelas quebrando sob a força impressionante da professora. Teria que curar isso depois. "Você e Naruto," disse balançando a cabeça. "Tão teimosos, estúpidos e sortudos!"

Sakura tentou deixar o comentário sobre ser estúpida passar. Ela sabia que era inteligente. Sempre teve as maiores notas nas atividades acadêmicas durante seus anos na academia ninja e isso acontecia apesar de sua paixão ridícula por um certo Uchiha. "Você percebe que quando Naruto for o Hokage, ele vai precisar de você para ajudá-lo?" Tsunade perguntou, liberando Sakura.

Sakura assentiu, suas costelas já haviam sarado subconscientemente. "E também percebe que o clã Hyuga vai ser eternamente grato a você por restaurar seu prodígio?", acrescentou Tsunade. Sakura não tinha pensado nisso. "Traga-me o pedido", disse Tsunade, estendendo a mão para Shizune e afastando-se de Sakura. Ela abriu um pergaminho. "Isso veio de Hiashi Hyuga - o chefe do Clã Hyuga", disse Tsunade. " _Godaime Hokage, eu humildemente solicito que sua aprendiz Sakura Haruno seja autorizada a ser a médica oficial da família principal do Clã Hyuga. Além disso, gostaria de solicitar seus serviços no treinamento dos médicos do Clã Hyuga. Tenho um quarto preparado para ela tomar residência dentro do complexo. O dinheiro não é um problema. Respeitosamente, Hiashi Hyuga_. "

Sakura não achou que seu pedido soasse humilde. "Ele parece ser grato por Neji", disse Sakura depois de algum tempo e Tsunade olhou para ela, enquanto batia as unhas feitas na coxa.

"Ele adotou Neji como seu filho. Neji não é mais considerado parte da família secundária dos Hyugas", explicou Shizune, logo em seguida levantando um segundo pergaminho. "E também pediu a presença de Naruto Uzumaki, o filho do Yondaime Hokage."

"Ele também quer Naruto?" Sakura perguntou. Isso era sobre a declaração de amor de Hinata por seu amigo loiro?

Tsunade zombou. Ela girou sobre os saltos altos, pegou o álcool de sua mesa e tomou outro generoso gole da jarra de saquê. Em seguida, despejou sua suspeita em Sakura. "Muito provavelmente, o grande e poderoso líder do clã Hyuga quer casar sua filha e filho adotivo com os dois mais famosos e heroicos ninjas de toda a Konoha!"

Sakura pegou o jarro e serviu-se de um longo gole. Certamente, Tsunade estava errada. Sakura não tinha nada de especial. Seu pai era um shinobi de baixa patente e sua mãe uma civil. Claro, seus professores eram o talentoso Tsunade e o infame Ninja Copiador Kakashi Hatake, e seu melhor amigo era Naruto - a esperança de Konoha. Mas ela era apenas ... Sakura.

"Você é tão humilde que me deixa doente às vezes", Tsunade disse tirando o saquê de Sakura e bebendo mais ela mesma. Empurrou o jarro para Shizune e pegou Sakura pelos ombros. "Você é incrível, Sakura. Mesmo com o fim do Clã Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuga quer garantir que seu clã seja sem dúvida o mais forte. Raramente eles permitem sangue fresco em sua preciosa linhagem, mas ele quer o que você e Naruto têm "

"Isso não faz sentido", disse Sakura franzindo a testa.

"Faz todo o sentido. Pense nisso, Sakura", disse Shizune. "Sasuke está de volta e um de seus objetivos de vida é o que?"

"Reviver o clã Uchiha", Sakura disse baixinho. Lembrou-se de seu elogio a ela sobre o corpo de Neji, como ele tinha sorrido com sua exibição de poder durante a batalha, e como lutou ao seu lado como um igual. Isso significava que a escolhera para ser a mãe de seu bebê? Se sim, esse menino tinha muito a aprender.

"Exatamente, Hyuga quer ter certeza de que os futuros Uchihas não tenham Sakura Haruno como seu ancestral", disse Tsunade.

"Qual foi a sua resposta?" Sakura perguntou.

Tsunade sorriu, um brilho travesso em seus olhos dourados. "Eu disse a ele que você e Naruto estariam lá às oito da manhã de amanhã."

Sakura piscou várias vezes enquanto tentava deixar as palavras penetrarem em seu cérebro. Tecnicamente, desde que tinha apenas dezessete anos, seus pais teriam que dar o consentimento para uma consideração de casamento, supondo que esse fosse o objetivo de Hiashi. No entanto, com Sakura sendo a aprendiz da líder da aldeia e uma shinobi de mais alta patente do que seu pai, a decisão de Tsunade era a decisão final.

"Ah, a propósito, parabéns", disse Tsunade.

"Pelo que?" Sakura sufocou. Havia uma frase que tinha lido em um livro de ficção que dizia que uma vez que salvasse uma vida, você se tornava eternamente responsável por ela. Salvar Neji significa a partir de agora seria responsável por ele?

"Você agora é oficialmente uma jounin", disse Shizune com um grande sorriso. Tonton guinchou de excitação em seus braços.

"Você está dispensada. Vá comer rámen com seus companheiros de time para comemorar. Você tem duas semanas seguidas de folga no hospital", acrescentou Tsunade.

Sakura inclinou-se respeitosamente para sua mestra e lutou para não chorar quando uma combinação de alegria e orgulho começou a crescer em seu peito. Por tantos anos tentou acompanhar Naruto e Sasuke. Agora, ela tecnicamente havia superado os dois.

* * *

 **Boom sábado para quem estiver lendo isso no dia que eu postei!**

 **Bem, como eu prometi em The Prisoner, aqui está o primeiro capítulo dessa minha NejiSaku favorita. Essa foi a primeira fanfic que eu quis traduzir, mas a autora só me respondeu recentemente, me dando a autorização para traduzir (eu mandei a primeira mensagem pra ela em JANEIRO, mas ela teve que se afastar um pouco das fanfics pra cuidar do bebezinho fofo dela).**

 **Bem, amanhã eu venho com o primeiro capítulo de uma IndraSakuSasu que também tinha prometido e ao longo da semana que vem eu termino Hidden Green Behind Silver (outra NejiSaku).**

 **Se você gostou da história, favorite-a ou siga-a para receber notificações sempre que ela for atualizada (e faça o mesmo com meu perfil quando quiser saber de novas fanfics que eu traduzir). Comentários também são sempre muito bem vindos e queridos .**

 **Beijos e até amanhã!**


	2. Capítulo 2 - O Complexo Hyuga

**Autora:** BelleDayNight

 **Tradutora:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e nem a história me pertencem, sou apenas a tradutora autorizada.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: O Complexo Hyuga**

A caminhada de volta para a casa dos Hyuga foi alegre. O clã normalmente estoico estava abundante de alegria e gritos. Hinata não pôde deixar de olhar para seu primo que voltou recentemente à vida. Não sabia onde Sakura havia aprendido essa técnica, mas estava muito agradecida! Parte dela estava com ciúmes sobre o relacionamento casual da outra kunoichi com Naruto, mas Sakura foi incrível na batalha. Tinha uma pequena queda pela aprendiz da Hokage agora e estava feliz por poder chamá-la de amiga.

Ela segurou a mão de Naruto! Se não estivesse sofrendo com a perda de Neji, poderia ter achado a melhor experiência de sua vida. Naruto Uzumaki segurou sua mão e lutou ao seu lado. Ele a considerou digna de lutar ao seu lado! Depois de anos sendo considerada um desapontamento sem valor por seu pai, o prazer pelo elogio de Naruto era quase mais do que podia suportar! Ele não a considerava um fardo, mas uma kunoichi com quem poderia contar.

"O que você acha que o pai pretende fazer?" Hanabi, sua irmãzinha e a favorita de seu pai sussurrava ao seu lado.

Hinata olhou para baixo, sua irmã mais nova ainda era alguns centímetros mais baixa que os 1.60 cm de Hinata. Era estranho ver a excessivamente confiante irmã tão sombria e preocupada. A guerra acabou e agora a herdeira estava preocupada? Não fazia muito sentido, exceto que Hanabi não tinha conseguido contribuir muito na batalha. A conversa entre o clã enquanto faziam o caminho de volta para sua casa na aldeia tinha sido um festival de elogios para Neji e Hinata. Não houve nem uma menção de Hinabi. Certamente, seu pai Hiashi havia notado. Infelizmente para Hanabi, ela pode estar em breve nessa posição desconhecida de não ser a favorita de seu pai.

"Eu acredito que ele está muito feliz com o primo Neji sendo devolvido para nós, assim como eu", Hinata respondeu calmamente. "Ele é o melhor Hyuga e nós o perdemos. Se não fosse pelo milagre que Sakura realizou, ele não estaria mais entre nós agora."

"Você acha que papai pretende adotá-lo?" Hanabi perguntou, sua voz cheia de preocupação.

Na opinião de Hinata, essa seria a opção mais apropriada. Ao longo dos anos, desde que ela e Neji se enfrentaram no Exame Chunin, eles trainaram um com o outro em seu tempo livre aperfeiçoando suas técnicas. Seu pai havia descrito Hinata como inútil, mas Neji teve tempo para ensinar e achou sua personalidade tranquila e humilde uma força. Um homem tão paciente, inteligente e abnegado como Neji poderia ser o único a levar seu clã para o futuro.

"Eu acho que Neji merece o respeito que ganhou", disse Hinata. Ela não tinha nenhuma palavra reconfortante para tranquilizar Hinabi sobre seu status como herdeira, mas não achava que sua irmã egoísta e vaidosa era a melhor escolha para o clã. Desde a morte do pai de Neji, Hizashi, houve uma grande agitação dentro do clã entre os membros do ramo secundário. Muitos se perguntaram como nascer um minuto antes do outro deu a Hiashi o direito de ser seu governante. A conversa cresceu quando ficou claro que era o filho de Hizashi e não as filhas de Hiashi que eram o orgulho do clã Hyuga.

Uma vez que se encontravam seguros dentro das paredes do complexo Hyuga e não que havia nenhum estranho para escutar Hiashi fez um anúncio. Ele tinha o braço envolto orgulhosamente nos ombros de Neji. "Hoje à noite vamos nos festejar em comemoração à minha adoção oficial do filho do meu irmão Hizashi como meu. Esta é uma ação muito atrasada e se não fosse pelo golpe com a morte da batalha de hoje, seria um erro que nunca poderia ser corrigido."

"Huzzah!" Os membros do ramo secundário aplaudiram com os punhos no ar e as vozes soando em sua alegria. "O prodígio do clã Hyuga!" outros gritaram. "Pelo novo herdeiro!"

Hinata podia ouvir a respiração de Hanabi no último grito. Olhou para a irmã com a intenção de dizer algo encorajador quando a menina mais nova fugiu correndo para a casa deles. Havia lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas. Hinata não ficou surpresa que seu pai fizesse este anúncio publicamente sem considerar o efeito que teria em sua filha favorita. Hinata olhou de volta para o pai e encarou Neji. Sua expressão era sombria. Ele sabia o que ser adotado significava. Ele seria o herdeiro do clã.

Tentou mas foi incapaz de encontrar Hanabi antes da celebração. Sua irmã mais nova não compareceu à festa, fato que desagradou muito seu pai. Ele tinha sua esposa, Tomoe, do lado esquerdo na cabeceira da mesa, e Neji à direita com Hinata ao lado de Neji. O espaço no outro lado de Tomoe foi deixado vazio para Hanabi.

"Onde está sua irmã?" Hiashi assobiou para Hinata quando as vozes do clã se juntaram e impediram suas palavras de serem ouvidas pela maioria.

"Eu não tenho certeza, pai", disse Hinata. Olhou por cima da mesa para a mãe, mas ela apenas olhou para o prato. Como de costume, sua mãe era um fantasma silencioso para ser visto ao lado de seu pai, mas não ouvido. "Talvez ela esteja chateada."

"Chateada com o quê? Eu a criei para não deixar suas emoções interferirem em seu dever", Hiashi grunhiu em aborrecimento. Ele esfaqueou seu bife com seus pauzinhos, acentuando com força sua raiva.

"Eu imagino que ela não queria envergonhá-lo com suas lágrimas. Você não deu a ela nenhum aviso de que pretendia mudar meu status dentro do clã e tirá-lo dela", Neji respondeu calmamente. Ele tomou um gole de sua xícara de chá casualmente. Sua expressão era de absoluta calma. Hinata estava orgulhosa por ele ser tão capaz de falar francamente com seu pai.

"Se ela tivesse algum bom senso em sua linda cabecinha, teria percebido que eu não tive escolha. O modo como você e Hinata lutaram na guerra será tema de bardos e canções por gerações! Ela nada contribuiu para a luta", disse Hiashi, empurrando o bife em sua boca e mastigando com contrações nervosas do músculo em sua bochecha.

"Ela era jovem demais para poder contribuir", argumentou Neji.

"Kakashi Hatake era um chunin aos seis anos de idade e Anbu aos doze anos. A juventude não tem nada a ver com habilidade", argumentou Hiashi.

Hinata queria discutir. Idade tinha _sim_ tudo a ver com habilidade. Levou muito tempo para melhorar suas habilidades, nem todo mundo era um prodígio e Hanabi era a que mais chegava perto entre as duas.

"Você", disse Hiashi apontando seu pauzinho para Hinata.

Ela engoliu em seco e forçou o rubor de suas bochechas a diminuírem. Em verdade não precisava reagir dessa forma por seu pai se dirigir diretamente a ela. Tinha ficado ao lado de Naruto na batalha naquele dia, não deveria ter medo do pai. "Sim, Pai?"

"Conte-me sobre aquele garoto Uzumaki. Você sabia que ele era o filho do Quarto Hokage?" Perguntou Hiashi.

"Eu não sabia que seu pai era o Yondaime Hokage", Hinata começou. "Eu só sabia que Naruto tinha uma confiança interior que nem sempre combinava com suas habilidades. Ele sempre foi muito determinado e por causa dessa determinação, se tornou um grande e poderoso shinobi", disse Hinata. Seu medo na frente do pai desapareceu quando falou de Naruto.

"E ele gosta de você?" Hiashi pressionou.

O que quis dizer com isso? "Somos amigos", respondeu Hinata com cautela.

"Ele quer saber se há uma chance de vocês dois estarem em um relacionamento", esclareceu Neji. "Uma possível união matrimonial, estou certo, tio?"

"Agora é 'pai' ", corrigiu Hiashi. Os lábios de Neji se afinaram, mas ele não discutiu. "Eu aprovaria tal namoro", disse Hiashi. "Ele tem linhagem impressionante, seu pai era Minato Namikaze. Sem dúvida, o título de Hokage estará em seu futuro. Vou enviar um pedido solicitando a presença dele aqui para que ele possa cortejá-la, se você não tiver objeções."

Seu pai estava aprovando um namoro entre Naruto e ela mesma! O rubor que lutou para conter segundos antes veio com força total. Precisou de todo controle que tinha para não desmaiar com as emoções avassaladoras. O que Naruto pensaria sobre a situação? Ele ainda não estava apaixonado por sua companheira de equipe, Sakura? "Eu não tenho objeções a Naruto. Ele é meu amigo e eu o respeito absolutamente."

"É essa a sua intenção, _pai_ ?" Neji perguntou, estresse a última palavra. "Você deseja fortalecer o clã Hyuga organizando um casamento entre sua filha mais velha e o herói de Konoha?"

Hiashi baixou os pauzinhos e limpou a boca com o guardanapo de linho. Ele a colocou no chão coberto por um carpete escuro e depois encarou Neji diretamente. "Essa é exatamente a minha intenção. O clã Hyuga está enfraquecendo e isso aconteceu porque não permitimos qualquer sangue novo. Estou orgulhoso das ações de Hinata e desejo recompensá-la com uma oportunidade de casamento que acredito ser vantajosa para todas as partes. Uzumaki é um órfão, mas ele pode ser parte do maior dos nobres clãs."

"Pai, eu acredito que Naruto ama outra pessoa", disse Hinata calmamente.

"Quem?" Perguntou Hiashi.

"Sakura Haruno, a que trouxe Neji de volta à vida", disse Hinata. Ela mordeu o lábio interior para manter suas emoções sob controle. Não queria roubar a felicidade de Naruto devido aos seus próprios sentimentos egoístas.

"A aprendiz da Godaime Hokage?" Hiashi esclareceu.

Hinata assentiu.

"Neji, você esteve em missões com a Haruno antes. Quais são suas impressões?" Hiashi perguntou a ele.

Neji olhou para Hinata, tentando calibrar suas palavras com cuidado. "Ela é uma kunoichi capaz, todas as missões que fizemos juntos foram bem sucedidas. Seus talentos e habilidades melhoraram drasticamente nos últimos cinco anos, assim como as de Naruto. Eu honestamente diria que ela é a kunoichi mais forte além da Lady Tsunade", admitiu Neji. "E ela foi perfeita no teste de aptidão dos Exames Chunin nas duas vezes que que os prestou. Ela participou da equipe Guy depois que seus companheiros de equipe deixaram a vila na época em que todos passaram no exame juntos. Ela é muito inteligente."

"Entendo", disse Hiashi. Ele tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa, pensativo.

"Ela também é apaixonada por Sasuke Uchiha. Não por Naruto Uzumaki. Acredito que ela apoiaria um relacionamento entre Hinata e Naruto", acrescentou Neji.

Os olhos de Hiashi se arregalaram com a explicação de Neji. "O Uchiha retorna seu afeto?"

Hinata olhou para a mãe. Tomoe não estava mais olhando para o prato, mas observando o marido de perto.

Será que esta festa de repente se transformou em seu pai arranjar casamentos e uniões? Não havia mais guerra no futuro próximo, então era hora de pensar na próxima geração. Sua mãe olhou em sua direção e os olhos lavandas das duas ficaram presos. Tomoe assentiu levemente, confirmando as suspeitas de Hinata. Sua mãe avisou-a em seu décimo sexto aniversário em dezembro passado, que quando ela completasse dezessete anos, seu pai iria começar a pensar em casamento para ela. Seu aniversário sera daqui a poucos meses.

"Sasuke parecia possessivo com ela na pequena interação que eu vi entre eles quando ela me trouxe de volta à vida", confessou Neji.

"Eu vejo", disse Hiashi. Ele apontou para os pratos mais cheios. "Comam, bebam e fiquem satisfeito que fomos vitoriosos na batalha de hoje e não vivemos debaixo do polegar de Madara Uchiha." Ele se afastou da mesa. "Eu falarei com Hanabi."

Depois que seu pai foi embora, Hinata se virou para a mãe. Ela poderia realmente falar agora que seu marido estava ausente. "Mãe, pai sabe onde Hanabi poderia estar? Eu a procurei sem sucesso mais cedo."

"Ela provavelmente estaria no dojo particular de seu pai. É para onde ela vai quando está chateada", respondeu Tomoe. Hinata nunca foi permitida no dojo privado de seu pai, então não sabia onde era. "Você seria favorável a uma união com este Naruto?"

Sua mãe faria objeções por se não fosse? Hinata percebeu que ela faria. Tomoe Hyuga ficou em silêncio por anos, mas se sentisse que Hinata estaria infeliz com seu possível futuro marido, falaria por ela, independentemente das consequências. "Eu acharia isso muito aceitável."

"Ela tem uma queda pelo idiota desde os cinco anos", Neji apontou com um leve sorriso provocador. Ele estendeu a mão e esfregou a testa, onde sua tatuagem amaldiçoada residia. "Hinata costumava desmaiar inconsciente sempre que ele dizia alguma coisa para ela."

"Parabéns, Neji", disse Tomoe. "As responsabilidades do Chefe do Clã são muitas vezes esgotantes, mas eu concordo com a avaliação de Hiashi de que você será capaz de nos conduzir para o futuro. E você também, Hinata, estou tão orgulhosa de vocês dois."

Hinata não sabia o que dizer, então não disse nada e se concentrou em terminar sua refeição.

 **µµµµµ**

Neji olhou para o teto em seu quarto. Depois de sua adoção oficial, seus pertences foram transferidos para a casa principal do clã. Ele não possuía muitos bens, então não demorou muito. Sua mente correu e, enquanto sabia que era tarde e que deveria dormir, ele simplesmente não conseguia relaxar. Sua experiência de quase-morte o havia energizado de maneiras que o preocupavam que seus anos passados com Guy e Lee tivessem finalmente passado despercebidos. Ele não tinha vontade de andar pela parede do perímetro em suas mãos, mas certamente não achava que o sono fosse uma opção viável. A festa do clã algumas horas antes destruiu sua identidade. Agora ele era o herdeiro. O futuro do clã seria sua responsabilidade.

Ele afastou as cobertas de cama e foi para fora. A lua estava alta no céu, iluminando a casa dos Hyuga em um banho de luz pálida. Podia ver que sua prima Hinata estava com problemas semelhantes de insônia. Ela estava sentada na varanda do lado de fora do quarto, balançando os pés distraidamente e olhando para o jardim de jasmim no meio do quintal. Quando o notou, acenou com a cabeça, um convite para que se aproximasse. Neji cruzou a distância silenciosamente, seus pés com chinelos não fazendo nenhum som contra o caminho de cascalho que ligava seus quartos e sentou ao lado dela na varanda.

"Então, irmão mais velho, suponho que seja oficial", disse Hinata com um sorriso tímido. Se virou para olhá-lo diretamente e seus olhos cor de lavanda brilharam de orgulho. "O prodígio das Hyugas finalmente tem o seu lugar como herdeiro. "

Neji não tinha certeza se concordava com isso. Não tinha o desejo de ser o futuro líder do clã, mas se esse era o seu destino, faria o melhor possível. No entanto, o destino realmente existia? Ele aprendeu com Naruto que não havia isso de destino definido. Seu destino era morrer durante a Quarta Guerra Ninja? Qual era o seu destino agora que tinha sido trazido de volta à vida? "Sou grato por estar vivo", disse Neji simplesmente.

"Você está sendo humilde", disse Hinata. Ela empurrou-o gentilmente no braço. Foi bom ver a confiança dela crescer ao longo dos anos.

Neji não respondeu. Não estava sendo humilde. Ele sempre tentou manter sua vida simples. Suas prioridades eram proteger sua prima Hinata, a quem tanto amava e respeitava, proteger Naruto, porque ele era a esperança do futuro, e completava suas missões com sucesso, porque isso protegeria a aldeia e as pessoas dentro dela. Talvez agora que uma era de paz possa estar no horizonte, precisaria encontrar novas prioridades.

"Lee e Tenten deixaram uma mensagem para ver se você queria lutar com eles de manhã", disse Hinata.

Ele devia a Lee continuar sua rivalidade. Seus companheiros de equipe eram muito animados, mas isso equilibrava sua personalidade mais austera. "Eu não recebi essa mensagem", disse Neji. Normalmente, suas mensagens seriam prontamente entregues a ele. Mesmo quando era um membro da Família Secundária, sempre foi altamente respeitado pelos membros do clã.

"Papai tem outros planos para amanhã de manhã", disse Hinata.

Era isso o que significaria ser o filho adotivo de Hiashi? Havia ainda menos liberdade para a família principal quando comparada às famílias da filial? "Você sabe o que esses planos podem ser?"

"Ele está pedindo permissão do Hokage para que Naruto e Sakura fiquem aqui por um tempo", disse Hinata. Ela bateu os dedos indicadores juntos, um hábito que demonstrava seu nervoso que persistiu mesmo quando amadureceu. Era conhecido por seu grupo de amigos que Hinata tinha fortes sentimentos por Naruto. Também se sabia que o espalhafatoso desafiador do destino tinha fortes sentimentos por Sakura. O que significaria ter os dois aqui?

"Para qual propósito?" Neji perguntou. Era muito grato a Sakura e Naruto. Sabia que eles eram os responsáveis por trás de sua ressurreição. Pessoalmente, achava que a preocupação de Hinata por Sakura se apaixonar por Naruto não era justificada. Os dois pareciam irmãos com devoção mútua. Sakura provavelmente sempre amaria o traidor Sasuke Uchiha. Lee ficou especialmente arrasado quando percebeu que não tinha a menor chance de conquistar o afeto de Sakura depois de ter sido membro não oficial do Time Guy. O sensei assumiu a responsabilidade de adotar a aluna de Kakashi para os Exames Chunin, quando os companheiros de equipe de Sakura deixaram a vila e Kakashi foi designado para várias missões de classe S. Se seu rival não pudesse ser o professor adequado para a pequena Sakura, então Guy tomaria conta de si para garantir que ela tivesse as melhores oportunidades durante a ausência de Kakashi. Sakura estava ansiosa para praticar Taijutsu com Lee, para o alívio de Neji. Ela e Tenten se deram bem. Ele e Sakura foram cordiais, mas uma vez a ouviu dizer a Tenten que ele lembrava muito Sasuke.

As bochechas de Hinata ficaram vermelhas de vergonha. "Pai está esperando que isso incentive um casamento entre Naruto e eu", sussurrou.

Se lembrava daquela conversa no jantar. "Ok, mas então por que Sakura também vem?" Neji perguntou. Ela deveria ajudar a forçar algum sentido em Naruto? Isso era lógico. Ela era muitas vezes a pessoa responsável por socar sentido no jinchurki, com brutalidade física na maioria das vezes.

"O pai diz que é para que ela possa treinar os médicos do nosso clã", disse Hinata.

Os olhos de Neji se estreitaram. Qualquer médico de nível médio capaz poderia ensinar o básico para outro ninja. Por que Hiashi solicitaria especificamente a Sakura? Ela tinha coisas melhores para fazer do que treinar pessoas no básico da medicina. Era a melhor cirurgiã, junto da própria Lady Tsunade e uma lutadora capaz. "Esse não pode ser seu verdadeiro propósito", argumentou Neji.

Hinata sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, Neji, não é. O pai adotou você e nomeou você como herdeiro do clã. Há responsabilidades com esse papel."

"O que exatamente você está dizendo?" Neji perguntou. Ele tinha uma forte suspeita de que já sabia quais seriam as intenções do tio.

"Papai está esperando encorajar um casamento entre vocês", disse calmamente. "Quando ele viu como ela o trouxe de volta à vida, a decisão dele foi forjada. Então você solidificou quando listou as qualidades de Sakura. Ele não pode arriscar a kunoichi mais promissora de Konoha se tornar a matriarca do clã Uchiha."

Neji soltou um leve bufo de aborrecimento. Então agora seu tio queria que entrasse em um casamento arranjado com uma amiga para que pudesse mantê-la longe do homem que ela realmente amava? Isso era cruel demais até para ele. "Quanto tempo eles ficarão aqui?"

"O tempo que for necessário para alcançar o que ele quer, nii-san velho", disse Hinata com um suspiro.

Neji encostou-se no poste na varanda e olhou para o céu noturno. Havia encontrado liberdade na morte, mas agora seria preso pela política da família principal? Talvez servir como membro da filial não fosse um destino tão ruim. Não era que particularmente se incomodasse com Sakura. Achava que Naruto e Hinata formariam um ótimo casal. No entanto, nunca havia pensado em Sakura de uma maneira romântica. Mesmo se tivesse considerado isso quando quando a teve em sua equipe temporariamente, qualquer afinidade desse tipo seria esmagada pelo entusiasmo de Lee. Lee se dedicou totalmente a Sakura após seu encorajamento enquanto Neji se recuperava da extensa cirurgia após a tentativa fracassada de devolver Sasuke à vila. Ela era bonita, inteligente, determinada e forte. Ele a respeitava. Havia certamente opções piores, mas sempre pensou que talvez terminasse com sua colega de time Tenten ou com algum casamento arranjado com uma prima distante.

Ele se afastou da varanda.

"O que você está fazendo?" Hinata perguntou.

Neji estendeu a mão para ela em convite. "Vamos treinar. Eu não quero apenas sentar aqui olhando para o céu. Vamos ver como você melhorou."

Hinata assentiu ansiosamente, aceitou sua ajuda e o seguiu até a clareira próxima aos jardins.

Neji esperou em posição pronta e Hinata espelhou sua posição. Começaram a trocar golpes com sua técnica de bloqueio suave e evitando ataques um do outro. Hinata melhorou muito. "Acredito que vou me encontrar com a equipe Guy pela manhã, gostaria de lutar com eles. Eu posso estar de volta antes que Naruto e Sakura cheguem."

Hinata mordeu o lábio e perdeu um golpe. Neji selou o chakra em seu braço esquerdo. Ela balançou o braço para aliviar um pouco a sensação de dor. "Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Papai vai ficar muito descontente. Você não viu como ele reagiu quando achou que estava morto."

Neji se abaixou, girou e evitou um movimento particularmente bem colocado de Hinata. "Eles são meus companheiros", argumentou. "Eventualmente, precisarei retomar as missões." Neji se afastou de Hinata e se virou na direção de um chi irritado. Ele podia detectar a rede familiar de chakras do líder do clã.

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo fora da cama? É o meio da noite", disse Hiashi. Ele andou perto deles, seu corpo rígido de raiva. "Estão tentando ficar doentes?"

Neji deu de ombros. "Eu achava que você tinha solicitado uma médica de elite para manter a saúde dos Hyugas", disse.

"A aprendiz da Hokage estará aqui de manhã. Suas tarefas serão cuidar da saúde da Família-Principal – o que agora inclui você, Neji. Ela também irá garantir que nossos médicos ninjas sejam devidamente treinados. Isso não é desculpa para você desgastar o seu corpo quando esteve tão gravemente ferido apenas alguns dias atrás", Hiashi repreendeu.

"Estou bem. Sakura curou todas as minhas feridas", disse Neji. Ele se afastou do líder do clã por hábito. "Por que não fui informado da mensagem dos meus companheiros de equipe?"

"Você não poderá se juntar a eles, então não houve necessidade de incomodá-lo", disse Hiashi.

"Vou me juntar a eles. Eu gostaria de lutar com meus colegas de equipe", argumentou Neji. Pelo canto do olho, podia ver Hinata nervosamente torcendo as mãos, observando o confronto entre ele e seu pai.

"Você agora é meu filho adotivo. É o herdeiro do Clã Hyuga. Você é muito importante para confiar em sua vida a meros chunins", disse Hiashi.

"Eles são meus companheiros de equipe há anos. Nunca foi um problema antes", apontou Neji. Ele ficou em toda a sua altura e ficou satisfeito ao ver que era tão alto quanto seu tio agora.

Hiashi olhou Neji diretamente nos olhos. "E você morreu e eles não conseguiram fazer nada sobre isso." Neji abriu a boca para argumentar, para dizer que não era uma missão que resultou em sua morte, mas uma guerra. "No entanto, Sakura Haruno e Naruto Uzumaki mantiveram você vivo, assim como muitos outros ninjas. É por isso que eles serão nossos convidados de honra e você estará aqui para conceder-lhes a honra que ganharam."

"Você vai me manter escondido aqui? Eu sou um shinobi da Folha. Eu tenho o dever não apenas deste clã, mas de Konoha em geral", disse Neji.

"Você pode ter permissão para participar de missões com colegas de nível semelhante. Você é um jounin, afinal. Eu também farei a a ressalva de que Haruno estará em todas as missões que você realizar pois confio em suas habilidades para mantê-lo vivo. Ou, claro, a própria Hokage."

"Esse é o seu motivo? Ou você está tentando criar um potencial de romance para que o Uchiha não a tenha?" Neji perguntou. "E além disso, ela é uma chunin. Você já está se contradizendo."

"Ela foi promovida pela Hokage por seus esforços na guerra. É o meio da noite, sugiro que vocês voltem para seus quartos e durmam", disse Hiashi evitando a pergunta sobre o Uchiha. Ele virou as costas para os dois e começou a voltar para a casa principal. "Romance não tem nada a ver com isso", terminou por cima do ombro. Seus olhos de lavanda trancaram com os olhos de Hinata e Neji.

"Boa noite, Neji", sussurrou Hinata.

Neji rangeu os dentes em aborrecimento com o tio. Se fosse para ser o herdeiro, pelo menos, poderia mudar as coisas um dia. "Não o deixe te influenciar. Você vai fazer Naruto se apaixonar por você por si mesma. Como ele será capaz de resistir?" Ele estendeu a mão e apertou o ombro de Hinata em um breve sinal de afeição.

Hinata sorriu timidamente. "Obrigado, Neji."

Neji voltou para o seu quarto. Sua posição dentro do clã Hyuga era tão diferente desde que foi trazido de volta. Se sentia mais preso agora do que como servo da família principal. Não tinha autorização para lutar ao lado de seus antigos companheiros de equipe e seu tio estava forçando-o a passar um tempo com uma mulher em uma tentativa de criar uma união. Não havia nada de errado com Sakura, mas ela e Neji eram amigos. Já tinha estado em missões com ela, Naruto e Lee antes. Eles sempre foram bem sucedidos, mas ela passou a maior parte do tempo em segundo plano como apoio silencioso. Não conseguia envolver sua mente em torno dela tendo sido responsável pela destruição de um terço do exército de clones de Zetsu de Madara.

Fechou os olhos, mas não conseguiu desligar sua mente. Ele se perguntou se teria sido melhor se tivesse sido autorizado a permanecer morto. Pensou em Hinata e em como ela teria lutado para sobreviver à tirania de seu pai sem o apoio dele. Estava vivo por um motivo; agora só ele teria que aceitar isso. Se perguntou o que Naruto e Sakura pensavam sobre a repentina atenção dada a eles pelo clã Hyuga. Descobriria isso em breve.

* * *

 **Antes de tudo eu quero dizer que não concordo com a forma que a Hanabi foi trabalhada. Muitos fãs da Hinata sentem raiva da Hanabi pelo que o _PAI_ delas fez e a descrevem dessa forma em fanfics, sendo que esse nunca foi o jeito dela. Hanabi não é vaidosa, egoísta e nem inferior à sua irmã e primo. Hanabi sempre admirou e amou a Hinata. Enquanto a Hinata olhava pelo Naruto para se inspirar, Hanabi olhava por ela. Ela sabia que sua irmã mais velha não queria ser a líder do clã, sabia que ela tinha uma natureza mais passiva e nunca a tratou como inferior por isso, ao contrário do Neji, Hiashi e resto do clã que a tratavam como escória, então não é justo colocá-la como vilã enquanto beneficia o resto. Além disso, no período da guerra ninja a Hanabi tinha o 11-12 anos e, assim como todas as outras crianças (Konohamaru, por exemplo), ela ficou na vila para protegê-la de possíveis ataques. Hanabi é um prodígio natural, ela consegue fazer jutsus complexos do clã desde novinha. Um exemplo disso é o Kaiten, que ela aprendeu com cerca de 9 anos. Apesar de amar essa história com todo meu coração, não gostei da forma como a Hanabi foi tratada. Mas talvez essa tenha sido a única maneira que a Belle encontrou de desenvolver o enredo da fic, não sei exatamente. A 'boa' notícia é que o comportamento criado para a Hanabi vai mudar com o passar do tempo.**

 **Enfim, esses primeiros capítulos funcionarão como uma transição do ocorrido no anime para esse novo enredo. O romance de nenhum deles virá do nada, é tudo muito cuidadosamente trabalhado e eu simplesmente amei esse cuidado que a Belle teve para tornar tudo tão natural. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo (como eu disse, o único aspecto da fic que eu não curti foi a Hanabi).**

 **Quero agradecer as pessoas que comentaram, eu fiquei realmente feliz com isso! Um beijo e até a próxima :3**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Café da Manhã dos Campeões

**Autora:** BelleDayNight

 **Tradutora:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e nem a história me pertencem, sou apenas a tradutora autorizada.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Café da Manhã dos Campeões**

Embora Naruto tenha defendido seu amigo rebelde, a Hokage não tinha perdoado Sasuke por seus crimes. Havia muitos para que pudesse livrar sua barra. No entanto, devido a sua participação na batalha final que terminou definitivamente a guerra, ele conseguiu permanecer fora da prisão. Ficaria em prisão domiciliar com guardas da ANBU estacionados fora de sua antiga residência no complexo Uchiha. Kakashi Hatake foi nomeado seu guardião legal.

Tarde da noite anterior, Naruto tinha recebido a missão de Vovó Tsunade para que se reportasse à família Hyuga. Ele e Sakura haviam sido solicitados para uma visita prolongada de duração desconhecida. Naruto sabia que, se quisesse ajudar Sasuke a voltar à vida em Konoha, precisava ver seu antigo companheiro de equipe antes que ele e Sakura fossem transferidos para um lugar onde ele não pudesse visitá-los.

Sabendo que estava correndo o risco de ganhar algum dano corporal, foi para a casa de Sakura algumas horas antes do horário combinado. Eram quatro da manhã quando bateu na porta da casa dos pais dela. Ela já estava completamente vestida ao abrir a porta, então não ficou preocupado por tê-la acordado, mas talvez seus pais não ficassem muito felizes com a visita dele antes do sol nascer. Não sabia como era a personalidade deles pois só tinha visto os pais dela brevemente e a extensão da conversa deles não passou de introduções. Sakura estava prestes a espancá-lo - podia dizer pelo brilho zangado em seus olhos cor de jade. Então, Naruto timidamente sugeriu que eles pegassem o café da manhã para Sasuke, já que eles seriam mandados para os Hyuga por um tempo. Quem sabia quando poderiam visita-lo novamente? Sua raiva se transformou em incerteza.

"Vamos lá, Sakura-chan, somos seus únicos amigos. Ele precisa nos ver", implorou Naruto.

"Ok, Naruto," Sakura concordou. "No entanto, não alimenta-lo com ramen logo no café da manhã. Há um mercado de vinte e quatro horas a caminho de sua casa, vamos parar lá e comprar alguma comida decente. Duvido que ele tenha qualquer coisa em casa. Mas me dê um minuto, preciso pegar minhas coisas para a nossa estadia." Um ar irônico surgiu em seus olhos. "Não esperava que aparecesse por pelo menos umas três horas."

Naruto sorriu e mudou o peso da mochila que ele havia colocado sobre os ombros. Assim que terminassem de visitar Sasuke, precisariam ir ao distrito do clã Hyuga. As ruas de Konoha estavam quase vazias, a maioria dos moradores ainda estava aconchegada em suas camas dormindo, mas Naruto estava muito animado para dormir. Tinha acabado! Madara foi derrotado, Konoha estava relativamente segura, Sasuke estava de volta, e ele e Sakura foram reconhecidos por sua força.

"O que você acha desse pedido dos Hyuga?", Sakura perguntou uma vez que chegaram ao mercado. Os dois tinham suas mochilas penduradas nos ombros e carregavam uma cesta de compras no braço. Ela pegou e inspecionou uma fruta fresca antes de selecionar alguns tomates, maçãs e laranjas e colocá-los na cesta de Naruto.

Sakura abriu o caminho em direção aos laticínios e selecionou leite de amêndoa. "Isso dura mais tempo", explicou ela. Naruto se encolheu quando se lembrou de um incidente com leite estragado em sua juventude e o sofrimento intestinal resultante. Aparentemente, Sakura lembrou-se também e lhe deu um tapinha no ombro quando passou por ele e pegou uma caixa de uma dúzia de ovos.

"Eu não sei, mas estou feliz que ambos estamos sendo convidados. Deve ser divertido! Eu sempre quis saber como era dentro da casa da família de Hinata e Neji", disse Naruto. Tsunade já havia explicado que ele não sairia de Konoha em nenhuma missão até passar no Exame Chunin no outono. Explorar o drama do clã mais secreto em Konoha iria ajudá-lo a passar o tempo. "Eu apenas lamento que não possa passar mais tempo com Sasuke."

"Eu não confio nos motivos dos Hyuga", disse Sakura, ao pegar um saco de mistura de folhas verdes, pepinos e depois um saco de camarão congelado e enguias e coloca-los em sua cesta. "Isso deve ser o suficiente por agora. Vou escrever uma lista de compras quando descobrirmos o quão ruim é a situação da despensa da casa dele. Vou pedir para mamãe pegar mais algumas coisas depois", decidiu. Acrescentou um rolo de toalhas de papel, um pacote de pratos e sabão ao cesto.

"Você se preocupa demais", argumentou Naruto. Depois de ver todos os itens que Sakura colocou em suas respectivas cestas, ele começou a suspeitar que as compras misteriosas que apareciam em seu apartamento quando retornava de longas missões poderiam ter vindo da kunoichi de cabelo rosa. Pagaram pelos itens e continuaram no caminho para a casa ancestral de Sasuke. Naruto se ofereceu para carregar as compras, mas Sakura ameaçou bater nele, então concordou que ela carregasse metade das sacolas.

Havia quatro guardas da ANBU esperando do lado de fora da casa de Sasuke. Ele reconheceu um deles como seu líder de equipe temporário, Yamato.

"Trouxemos mantimentos", disse Sakura. "Vamos deixar nossas malas e armas aqui, se você quiser."

"Isso seria ótimo", concordou o mascarado Yamato. "Ele não tem permissão para ter armas."

Sakura colocou sua lâmina no pé de um soldado da ANBU. Ela começou a soltar a kunai de sua perna e Naruto seguiu o exemplo com suas várias kunais.

Yamato bateu na moldura da porta. "Uchiha, você tem convidados."

"Eu pude senti-los", a voz calma de Sasuke respondeu. Ele abriu a porta da frente, seus olhos cor de ônix olharam seus dois ex-companheiros de equipe de cima a baixo, inspecionando-os com cautela. "O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?"

"Alimentando você", disse Sakura. Passou por ele e entrou na sala, sem que o Uchiha fizesse nada para impedi-la. Naruto seguiu atrás dela com um grande sorriso.

"Eu sou capaz de me alimentar sozinho", Sasuke disse fechando a porta atrás deles.

"É verdade, mas estamos prestes a ficar presos com o Hyugas por um tempo e já que você está preso aqui em prisão domiciliar, nós queríamos uma chance de passar um tempo com você, idiota", disse Naruto, empurrando sua sacola de compras para Sasuke.

Sasuke pegou a bolsa e seguiu Sakura para a cozinha. "Isso não era necessário", disse. A rosada abriu a geladeira e falou sobre a falta de sustento. "Ainda não tive a chance de comprar mantimentos."

"É por isso que estamos aqui", disse Naruto, vendo Sakura abrir os armários e tirar frigideiras de ferro e outros utensílios. Ela começou a preparar um café da manhã e sua boca salivou ao lembrar de suas habilidades culinárias em suas últimas missões. Sua coragem para lutar não foi a única coisa que melhorou durante seu treinamento com Tsunade.

"Por que você vai ficar preso com os Hyuga?" Sasuke perguntou, pegando alguns ovos e começou a quebrá-los em uma tigela para Sakura.

"Eu suspeito que o chefe do clã quer arranjar um namoro entre Naruto e Hinata", disse Sakura, sorrindo para Naruto por cima do ombro.

"Eu acho que ele só quer expressar sua gratidão por nossa parte na guerra", disse Naruto franzindo a testa. Não confiava naquele sorriso estranho que Sakura ostentava. "O que você quer dizer com namoro?"

"Hiashi-sama quer que você se case com a filha dele, idiota", disse Sasuke. Sua expressão ficando mais sombria. "Eu lembro do meu pai planejando uniões quando era o chefe do nosso clã. Por que ele pediu para você ir?", perguntou, se virando para Sakura. "Eu esperava passar mais tempo com vocês dois no meu retorno."

Sakura encolheu os ombros. "Ele diz querer que eu seja uma médica pessoal para a família Principal Hyuga e que passe algumas semanas garantindo o treinamento adequado dos médicos dentro de seu clã."

"Hn", Sasuke disse e seus olhos escureceram. "Sakura, fiquei impressionado com a sua melhoria óbvia na batalha."

"Obrigado, trabalhei duro quando vocês dois saíram. Eu tive que encontrar uma maneira de ser mais útil", admitiu Sakura. "Pedi à Mestre Tsunade para me tomar como sua aprendiz."

"Quando você passou nos exames chunin?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Um ano depois que vocês saíram", disse Sakura. "Todos nós, os Nove Novatos e o Time Guy, passamos no mesmo exame."

"Com qual time você se juntou?" Naruto perguntou, nunca tendo pensado em perguntar antes. Com ele e Sasuke fora, ela precisaria de um time para participar. Ficara muito triste quando retornou de seu treinamento com Jiraiya e descobriu que seus velhos amigos o haviam superado no ranking. Mas pelo menos não seria mais o único atrasado. Sasuke também ainda era apenas um genin.

"Equipe Guy", respondeu.

"O time do Neji?" Sasuke perguntou, sua voz repentinamente hostil.

Naruto ficou surpreso, considerando que teria pensado que teria sido com a equipe de Ino que ela teria participado.

"Neji, Lee e Tenten", Sakura respondeu. Ela começou a misturar os ovos de Sasuke com vários vegetais que tinha picotado. "Guy se sentiu responsável por mim pois eu era a aluna de seu rival. Kakashi ficou o tempo todo fora da vila em missões do ranking S, enquanto vocês dois se foram."

Naruto mordeu o interior de sua bochecha. Ele queria argumentar que não teve escolha senão deixá-la para trás enquanto treinava com Jiraiya. Era um ponto dolorido, mas tudo pareceu dar certo no final. Todos os três foram treinados por um Sannin Lendário e tiveram seus pontos fortes expandidos. E juntos, o Time sete reuniu melhores e mais fortes do que nunca, sendo diretamente responsável pela vitória na Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja!

"Mestre Tsunade vai querer que vocês dois façam o exame neste outono", disse Sakura. "Vocês são obviamente tão talentosos quanto qualquer jounin, mas é uma regra de passagem."

"Ok, então você suspeita que as Hyugas estejam tentando arranjar um namoro entre Hinata e Naruto", disse Sasuke. Sua atenção estava completamente em Sakura e Naruto se sentiu decididamente desconfortável. "Hiashi Hyuga está interessado no futuro Hokage.", olhou para Naruto. "Porque você vai ser Hokage um dia."

"Você está certo, eu vou ser Hokage um dia, pode acreditar!" Naruto disse socando seu punho no ar.

"Bem", Sakura disse olhando para Naruto com um sorriso. "Eu não posso deixar de notar os sentimentos óbvios de Hinata por você, Naruto", disse. "Ela certamente sempre acreditou em você."

Naruto sabia que Sakura não tinha os mesmos sentimentos que ele tinha por ela, mas ainda assim, doía vê-la mencionar tão casualmente os sentimentos de outra garota por ele. Espere aí. Sentimentos? "Do que você está falando?" Naruto perguntou esfregando o pescoço, subitamente desconfortavelmente e quente.

"Hinata está apaixonada por você há anos", disse Sakura. "O que eu falei na Terra do Ferro foi verdade, mas ela é a única, Naruto."

Naruto franziu a testa. Ela estava se referindo a sua confissão de amor. O que esperava? É claro que agora que Sasuke voltou e estava se redimindo, ela voltaria a expressar seus sentimentos pelo Uchiha. Sasuke precisava dela e o jinchuriki queria que seus amigos fossem felizes. Pensou um pouco sobre o modo como Hinata agia ao seu redor ao longo dos anos. Talvez a menina realmente gostasse dele. Era sempre muito nervosa ao seu redor, especialmente quando eram mais jovens, além de ter treinado muito duro para lutar ao seu lado. Ela era bonita e tudo, mas nunca realmente pensou nela dessa forma. Talvez devesse dar uma chance ao surgimento de novos sentimentos _._

"Vocês dois são tão lentos?" Sasuke perguntou, colocando a espátula que estava usando no balcão com força. "Nenhum de vocês descobriu por que os Hyugas querem que se mudem para o complexo deles?"

"Eu acabei de dizer o porquê", respondeu Sakura. Ela estendeu a mão para tocar seus dedos nas costas da mão de Sasuke. Ele olhou para onde o tocou, mas não tirou sua mão. "Acalme-se, Sasuke. Nós estamos te visitando para ter certeza de que você está bem. Só ficaremos nessa missão estúpida de boa vontade por um curto tempo, então poderemos ajudá-lo a se aclimatar à vila novamente."

Sasuke riu amargamente. "Vocês dois são tão ingênuos. Você não sabe nada sobre a política dos clãs. Há uma razão pela qual Hiashi quer você e Naruto lá, Sakura. Não tem nada a ver com suas habilidades como médica."

"Do que você está falando, Sasuke?" Naruto perguntou baixinho.

"Os Hyugas e os Uchihas são clãs rivais há tanto tempo quanto os clãs existem. Ele está tentando manter vocês dois longe de mim", Sasuke disse baixinho.

"Bem, boa sorte para ele!" Naruto disse em uma risada. "Como se ele pudesse manter o time sete separados depois de todo o trabalho que passamos para ficarmos juntos!"

"Sakura", Sasuke disse baixinho. "Você se lembra qual era meu segundo objetivo, certo?"

"Reconstruir o clã Uchiha," Sakura disse tirando a mão da dele. "Sasuke, eu me importo com você, mas as promessas que fiz quando tinha doze anos... você não pode esperar que eu..." se interrompeu, sem saber como continuar.

"Eu sei que você não é a mesma menina ingênua de doze anos de idade", disse Sasuke. Ele se virou para Naruto. "E eu sei que você não é o mesmo peso morto dos nossos dias na academia. Vocês dois cresceram e eu sei que preciso recuperar sua lealdade. Vocês dois seguiram atrás de mim mesmo quando deixei claro que havia rompido nossos laços. Mas, Sakura ", disse, voltando-se para ela. "Eu pretendo fazer de você a matriarca do clã Uchiha. O Hyuga deve saber disso."

Os olhos de Sakura quase pularam para fora dos olhos e suas bochechas pareciam estar em brasas.

Naruto teria rido de sua falta de palavras se ele mesmo não estivesse sem palavras. Seu melhor amigo apenas propôs que sua melhor amiga fosse sua esposa? "Isso é sério?", Naruto bateu a palma da mão aberta no balcão da cozinha, sacudindo um pote de utensílios. Sasuke e Sakura direcionaram sua atenção para ele.

Seu rosto estava lívido e as palavras apenas bombardearam de sua boca enquanto descontava sua frustração no último Uchiha. "Você não vai tentar conquistar a Sakura? Você não vai comprar flores para ela, convidá-la para jantar fora e tentar conquistá-la como um cara normal tentaria conquistar o coração da garota dos seus sonhos?" Naruto perguntou em voz baixa através dos dentes cerrados. "Acha mesmo que só porque você perguntou ela irá concordar em ficar com você?" A pior parte era que Naruto tinha quase certeza de que tudo que Sasuke precisava fazer era pedir e Sakura cairia em cima de si mesma para tentar fazê-lo feliz, como quando eram crianças. Embora fosse extremamente corajosa e inteligente, sempre que se tratava de Sasuke Uchiha, ela se tornava aquela menininha tímida que só queria a atenção do gênio da turma.

Os olhos escuros de Sasuke se estreitaram e o músculo em sua mandíbula se contraiu em tensão. "Apenas, tenham cuidado", advertiu Sasuke. "Vocês dois", acrescentou. Ele voltou para os preparativos do café da manhã. "E obrigado pelas compras."

 **µµµµµ**

Ainda era de manhã cedo quando Sakura e Naruto deixaram a casa de Sasuke, o sol acabara de subir no horizonte. Ainda tinham meia hora para cruzar a distância entre o complexo Uchiha e o dos Hyugas. Andar a uma velocidade de passeio casual permitiria que chegassem ao destino com tempo de sobra.

O café da manhã com Sasuke tinha sido estranho, mas Sakura já sabia que seria dessa forma. No entanto, permitiu que Naruto a levasse mesmo assim pois sabia que, independentemente do quão estranho seria, Sasuke ainda precisava deles dois. Além disso, se Naruto tivesse passado muito tempo tentando convencê-la do lado de fora de sua casa, seus pais teriam acordado e sua mãe certamente não seria uma pessoa matutina. Se Naruto e os outros achavam que Sakura era uma pessoa temperamental, é porque não tinham visto sua mãe. Ela nem sequer se comparava a Mebuki Haruno. Claro que Naruto saberia disso se o tivesse convidado a se juntar a sua família para o jantar. Seus pais constantemente sugeriam que convidasse seu companheiro de equipe, mas nunca o fez, apesar de ter pensado muitas vezes nisso. Não queria deixar Naruto desconfortável ao vê-la com seus pais quando seus próprios estavam mortos, sem nunca tê-los conhecido. Queria poupar seus sentimentos. Depois que voltaram do mundo alternativo de Obito, onde os pais de Naruto estavam vivos e os seus mortos, ficou ainda mais certa da decisão que tomou inicialmente.

Toda a conversa sobre ser a matriarca Uchiha e a explosão de raiva de Naruto tinham inquietado seus nervos. Sua experiência em medicina e sob a tutela de Mestre Tsunade a ensinaram a deixar de lado a incerteza a ser enfrentada mais tarde. Esse era o significado de confiança.

Ainda estava chateada pela Mestre Tsunade ter concordado com os pedidos de Hiashi Hyuga. Era descaradamente óbvio o que o líder do clã estava tentando fazer. Era bem sabido que desde a perda do clã Uchiha, o daimyo mantinha um interesse pessoal no clã Hyuga... O que significa que o que Hiashi Hyuga queria, Hiashi Hyuga conseguia. Honestamente falando, Sakura estava torcendo por Naruto e Hinata, os dois equilibravam as personalidades um do outro e, talvez, enquanto estivessem presos no complexo Hyuga, ela poderia fazer sua parte para encorajar um relacionamento entre eles. Os sentimentos de Hinata eram óbvios e havia momentos em que ela suspeitava que Naruto poderia facilmente desenvolver o mesmo por ela.

Além disso, Sakura sabia que ela e Naruto não pertenciam um ao outro. Ela nem sempre foi legal com ele, houve muitas vezes em que o ignorou quando eram genin. Apesar disso, agora eram amigos. Melhores amigos, na verdade. Queria que ele conhecesse o amor de alguém que fosse absoluto, mas esse alguém não seria Sakura. Claro que ficaria ao lado dele até o dia em que um dos dois morresse, mas apenas como uma amiga muito dedicada. Cuidaria para que ele ganhasse o título de Hokage, se casasse e tivesse muitos filhos. Se Naruto fosse feliz, Sakura ficaria feliz, simples assim.

No que dizia respeito à própria Sakura, Sasuke deixara claro suas intenções de que seus planos futuros a envolviam. Teria que cuidar de seu coração com atenção. Já não era mais aquela mesma tola de doze anos cujo único sonho era imaginar com quem poderia se casar. Agora, era uma forte kunoichi de Konoha, uma brilhante estrategista e uma cirurgiã altamente qualificada. Se esse não fosse o grande sonho e maior objetivo de Naruto, tomaria para si o cargo de Hokage um dia. Era mais difícil para ela perdoar o último Uchiha do que era para Naruto. Sasuke tinha tentado matar os dois desde a sua deserção. Naruto ficou muito feliz por ter seu melhor amigo de volta para se importar; ele havia convertido muitos inimigos em amigos ao longo dos anos. Sakura ainda tinha pesadelos sobre o olhar nos olhos de Sasuke no momento em que se moveu para matá-la.

"Você acha que ele vai ficar bem?" Naruto perguntou preocupado. Suas sobrancelhas loiras estavam unidas em preocupação. Ainda estava bravo pela declaração de Sasuke, mas fazia um excelente trabalho em mascarar seus sentimentos.

"Eu que foi bom nós dois termos o visitado hoje", disse Sakura. Ainda não sabia muito bem o que fazer com a proposta gritante que Sasuke despejou sobre ela. Por que não perguntou isso à sua companheira da equipe do Taka, Karin? Ela certamente era devotada o suficiente para concordar em ser sua máquina de fazer bebês. Ele pretendia ter várias esposas? Os membros mais velhos do conselho provavelmente permitiriam isso, dadas as circunstâncias. Eles colocaram a estipulação de que Sakura deveria ser a matriarca pois sabiam que poderia ser confiável para colocar os interesses de Konoha em primeiro lugar? Ou esse tinha sido o plano de Sasuke o tempo todo? "Só podemos esperar que ele fique longe de problemas enquanto estivermos fora."

"Você acha que deveríamos pedir a Sai para checar-lo de vez em quando?" Naruto perguntou.

Sai e Sasuke não tinham exatamente a melhor das relações um com o outro. Sai não podia perdoar Sasuke pela dor que causou aos seus companheiros e Sasuke sentia que Sai era uma pobre imitação enviada ao Time Sete para substituí-lo. Muito provavelmente, Sai seria um dos guardas da ANBU patrulhando do lado de fora da residência de Sasuke. "Kakashi está planejando ficar de olho nele, especialmente porque ser seu tutor legal. Se quisermos alguém da nossa classe, prefiro pedir a Shikamaru", disse Sakura. Shikamaru tinha ficado neutro quando Sasuke foi aceito de volta à sociedade de Konoha. Ele era neutro sobre a maioria das coisas, na verdade. No entanto, foi bastante vocal em sua crença de que Naruto era a melhor escolha para o futuro Hokage. "Eles poderiam jogar aquele jogo de tabuleiro de shogi."

O som de pés correndo rapidamente e se aproximando chamou a atenção deles. "Hey! Sakura-chan! Naruto! Espera!" Uma voz familiar e entusiasmada chamou por trás.

Sakura e Naruto fizeram uma pausa em sua jornada para encontrar Rock Lee em toda sua glória verde e laranja correndo em direção a eles com uma nuvem de poeira subindo atrás dele. Quando os alcançou, continuou a correr no mesmo lugar. "Lee, por que você está acordado tão cedo?" Sakura perguntou.

"Eu estou treinando!" Lee respondeu com entusiasmo. "Eu não posso desperdiçar o poder da minha juventude!"

"Tudo bem! Olha, talvez você possa visitar Sasuke mais tarde. Ele não tem permissão para usar seu chakra, mas vocês dois podem praticar um pouco de taijutsu!" Naruto sugeriu. "Alguém precisa derrubá-lo durante a minha ausência", acrescentou com um sorriso.

"OK!" Lee concordou. "Eu pretendia me encontrar com meu rival esta manhã para uma sessão inicial, mas sua família proibiu uma sessão de treinos." Seu sorriso de cem watts diminuiu alguns tons.

"Neji?" Sakura perguntou. Lee se referiu a Neji como seu eterno rival, assim como Guy se referia ao seu professor Kakashi. "Estamos a caminho do complexo Hyuga agora. Quer que nós passemos uma mensagem sua para Neji?"

O sorriso de Lee retornou brilho total. "Vocês dois são os convidados de honra? Isso é maravilhoso!" Lee estendeu a mão e segurou as mãos de Sakura. "Por favor, Sakura-chan, certifique-se de que meu rival está praticando seu taijutsu. Não deixe que ele pule suas corridas matinais. Eu vou, em troca, garantir que seu companheiro de equipe, o Sasuke de cara azeda, aprenda o poder da juventude!"

Naruto riu.

Sakura tirou as mãos do aperto de Lee gentilmente. "Obrigado, Lee. Agradecemos que você reserve um tempo para visitar Sasuke. Vamos nos certificar de que Neji continue seu treinamento."

"Eu quero que você garanta que ele faça sua corrida matinal, Sakura. Você me promete?" Lee perguntou.

"Prometo que verei o que posso fazer", Sakura murmurou vagamente.

"Isso parece estranho", disse Naruto depois que se separaram de Lee. "Por que esse estraga prazeres do Neji seria proibido de treinar com seus companheiros de equipe?"

"Boa pergunta", Sakura concordou. "Nós saberemos em breve." Estendeu a mão para o braço de Naruto e apertou seu cotovelo de forma reconfortante. "Isso vai ser divertido, será uma boa experiência."

Naruto deu um tapinha na mão de Sakura. "Talvez, se disser isso muitas vezes, acabará se tornando verdade."

Chegaram na entrada do complexo Hyuga. A área era protegida por uma cerca de madeira de três metros de altura com topos pontiagudos. Nos portões da frente, dois guardas Hyuga estavam em posição de atenção. Eles tinham os habituais atributos físicos da maioria dos Hyugas: cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos pálidos opacos, corpos mais altos do que a média e expressões pétreas.

"Bem-vindo Naruto Uzumaki e Sakura Haruno," o guarda da esquerda disse em uma voz grave.

"Estávamos esperando por vocês", disse o guarda à direita, num barítono estrondoso. Suas vozes eram estranhamente semelhantes. "Eu vou acompanhá-los até o Lorde Hiashi. Se puderem vir comigo", disse, abrindo o portão e gesticulando para que o seguissem para dentro.

Sakura trocou um rápido olhar com Naruto. Como seriam capazes de distinguir todos esses membros do clã? Dentro das cercas, o complexo Hyuga estava movimentado com bastante atividades. O mais rico dos nobres clãs poderia ser descrito como muitas coisas, mas ocioso não era um deles.

Foram escoltados para a parte mais ocidental do complexo. Havia um jardim elegante com tons frios de rosa, azul e flores roxas em meio a formações rochosas complicadas e várias folhas verdes. Na seção central havia um trio de árvores de sakura em plena floração. Dentro de um gazebo no meio do jardim em volta de uma mesa baixa em travesseiros individuais estavam Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata, Neji, a irmãzinha de Hinata, Hanabi, e uma mulher que Sakura supôs ser a mãe de Hinata.

"A família principal", Naruto sussurrou.

Sakura respirou profundamente pelas narinas e fez o possível para parecer calma e controlada.

"Deixe-me pegar suas malas. Vou mandá-las para o seu alojamento", disse o guia, estendendo as mãos. Sakura e Naruto tiraram as mochilas dos ombros e entregaram ao homem. "Posso apresentar Naruto Uzumaki e Sakura Haruno", disse o guia antes de se curvar e depois abandoná-los à mercê da família-chefe do clã Hyuga.

"Venha, junte-se a nós", Hiashi convidou, apontando para os dois lugares vazios na mesa. Ele estava sentado à cabeceira da mesa, sua esposa e filha mais jovem de um lado e Hinata do outro lado. Neji estava do outro lado da mesa e havia duas almofadas vazias entre Neji e Hinata.

Sakura sentou-se entre Neji e Naruto, com Naruto sentado ao lado de Hinata. Lançou um olhar furtivo em direção a Neji, mas o Hyuga olhava friamente para frente e não reconheceu a presença dela ou de Naruto. Pensou que ele poderia oferecer alguma gratidão para ela e Naruto. Eles eram responsáveis por salvar sua vida, afinal de contas.

"Obrigado por nos receber," Sakura disse educadamente quando ficou claro que Naruto não ia dizer nada. Ele estava nervosamente batendo os dedos da mão direita em seu joelho sob a mesa. Sakura estendeu a mão e colocou a palma da mão sobre a dele para parar a inquietação, e logo em seguida juntou as mãos no colo, entrelaçando os dedos.

"Sim, obrigado por nos receber", Naruto ecoou.

"Esta é minha esposa, Tomoe", disse Hiashi balançando a cabeça para a mulher silenciosa ao seu lado. "Vocês já conhecem Neji, Hinata e Hanabi", continuou, olhando para os indivíduos. "A Hokage informou vocês sobre meus pedidos, suponho", terminou Hiashi. Ninguém mais falou nada na mesa. Tudo aquilo era muito opressivo, como sobreviveriam duas semanas ali?

"Estou um pouco confuso sobre isso, na verdade," Naruto disse com um sorriso nervoso, coçando a nuca. "Você queria me convidar para ficar aqui porque eu não tenho família?"

"Era uma desgraça que o herói de Konoha e filho do Yondaime Hokage, estivesse morando em um casebre que chamam de apartamento", afirmou Hiashi. "Eu procurei corrigir a situação. Talvez um dia você possa até se juntar à nossa família."

"Você me ignorou muito bem nos meus primeiros dezesseis anos", disse Naruto.

Sakura olhou para a direita e viu que os olhos de Neji estavam nela. Assim que o notou, ele desviou o olhar. Pelo menos ele estava ouvindo a conversa. "Quando o senhor quer que eu comece a treinar seus médicos?" Sakura perguntou, tentando evitar que Naruto perdesse a paciência. Hiashi era menos propenso a ouvir uma das palestras de Naruto sobre a importância da amizade do que Nagato ou Obito.

"Você pode começar esta tarde. No entanto, sua principal responsabilidade será garantir a saúde da família-chefe", disse Hiashi.

Sakura e Naruto olharam para Neji. Sabiam que ele fazia parte da Família Secundária, no entanto, a testa ainda estava sem a marcação da tatuagem amaldiçoada. Ele encontrou seus olhares confusos "Eu fui adotado", respondeu sua pergunta silenciosa em voz baixa. Isso explicaria por que estava sentado em frente a Hiashi na mesa. Isso o tornava herdeiro do clã?

"Eu não entendo a necessidade da minha presença aqui. A avaliação para exames físicos no hospital seria mais eficiente e eu teria todas as ferramentas médicas possíveis para minha conveniência", afirmou Sakura. Estava feliz por ela e Naruto tinham comido mais cedo pois a reunião na mesa não parecia envolver comida ou bebida. O mínimo que os Hyugas poderiam ter feito era servir uma xícara de chá.

"Sim, isso é estranho", Neji brincou, olhondo diretamente para seu tio em frente à mesa dele.

Hiashi bateu palmas duas vezes e uma enxurrada de servos surgiram e começaram a colocar xícaras de chá na frente de todos. Eles se moviam com tal eficiência e graça que Sakura mal conseguia acompanhar seus movimentos. Todos foram embora logo depois, deixando a mesa cheia de xícaras de chá e biscoitos diante. Neji pegou um biscoito e colocou-o no seu prato, mas não o comeu.

A parte médica do cérebro de Sakura se perguntou se ele teve alguma mudança no apetite desde a sua ressurreição.

"É inconveniente para minha família deixar nossa casa quando precisamos ser avaliados", respondeu Hiashi. "No entanto, eu vou admitir meu plano mestre para você Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze e para Sakura Haruno. É minha intenção que Naruto corteje minha filha Hinata. Como Naruto não tem família próxima, foi sugerido que você, Sakura, deveria servir como sua acompanhante, uma vez que tem por ele os melhores interesses no coração ".

Sakura pousou a xícara com cuidado, com medo de que suas mãos pudessem se agitar de raiva e derramar o conteúdo quente. Ela enfiou as mãos debaixo da mesa. Sim, tecnicamente era mais velha que Naruto e eles eram quase como familiares. No entanto, era uma mentira descarada por parte de Hiashi dizer que seria a acompanhante deçe. Se o que ele disse era verdade, teria pedido isso para Iruka, que também tinha sido como uma família para Naruto, ou Kakashi, seu professor e líder de equipe. Talvez Sasuke estivesse certo. Ela sentiu uma mão calejada fechar-se sobre a dela e apertá-lo brevemente antes que a mão desaparecesse. Naruto não deu nenhuma indicação visível de que tinha acabado de pegar a mão dela debaixo da mesa. Sakura quase pensou que poderia ter imaginado isso. Pelo menos achava que era Naruto... deu uma olhada em Neji, mas o rapaz estava como uma estátua. Certamente, não foi ele. Imaginação ou não, se sentiu mais calma e conseguiu reinar sobre seu temperamento.

"Eu gostaria de conhecer melhor a Hinata," Naruto disse cuidadosamente. Hinata enfiou o queixo na direção do peito, o cabelo roxo escuro se espalhou pelo rosto e escondeu-o de vista.

"Se você me derem licença, estou me sentindo mal", disse Neji se afastando da mesa. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e se afastou apressadamente do gazebo com passos largos e um passo decidido.

Sakura observou-o recuar e então olhou de volta para Hiashi. O líder do clã suspirou e esfregou a testa em óbvia frustração. Hanabi, do outro lado de Sakura, sorria para a saída de Neji. Sakura limpou a garganta. "Eu cuidarei de suas necessidades médicas. Há efeitos colaterais de ter estado tão perto da morte. Tente não levar o comportamento dele como alguma ofensa pessoal, lorde Hyuga", Sakura disse educadamente. Ela se levantou da mesa e caminhou rapidamente na direção que Neji havia deixado.

Enquanto Sakura se afastava, ainda podia ouvir a conversa na mesa. "Hinata, você poderia levar Naruto para dar um passeio pelo complexo e depois levá-lo aos seus aposentos", Hiashi pediu.

"Sim, pai", concordou Hinata.

"Neji, espere", Sakura chamou quando o viu indo em direção aos portões do complexo. Ele continuou a se afastar. Sakura estreitou os olhos e saiu correndo enquanto infundia suas pernas com um chakra extra para aumentar a velocidade. "Eu disse para esperar", disse Sakura se aproximando e agarrando o ombro de Neji.

Ele se virou para encará-la. Suas mãos estavam ao lado do corpo em punhos nervosos e os músculos de seus braços tremiam de contenção. "O que?", gritou, seus pálidos olhos de lavanda brilhavam com uma raiva mal contida. O olhar assustou Sakura, era muito parecido com o olhar nos olhos de Sasuke quando tentou matá-la. Sua mão caiu de seu ombro e ela deu um passo para trás por instinto. Aquela ação sozinha pareceu suavizar a hostilidade de Neji e suas mãos relaxaram.

"Aparentemente, é meu trabalho garantir o seu bem-estar, então aqui estou eu."

" _Ele_ pode te pedir para ficar aqui e você seguiu as ordens. É disso que ele mais gosta", respondeu Neji.

Dois conjuntos de pés se aproximaram. Sakura olhou por cima do ombro para ver Naruto e Hinata vindo em sua direção.

"Por que você está ignorando Lee?" Naruto exigiu quando chegou ao lado de Sakura e enfrentou Neji. "Nós o encontramos no caminho para cá e ele fez Sakura prometer que você iria praticar taijutsu e fazer sua corrida diária."

"Ele fez?" Neji perguntou com uma sobrancelha escura levantada. Ele suspirou e sua postura pareceu se curvar levemente. "Como o herdeiro, agora eu tenho menos liberdade do que antes. Não posso mais sair em missões, a menos que a Hokage ou a aprendiz da Hokage estejam no meu time", disse Neji com um olhar aguçado de acusação para Sakura. "E parabéns pela sua promoção."

Sakura estreitou os olhos para ele. "Com licença, eu não me inscrevi para ser a babá do clã Hyuga."

"Na verdade, você fez", disse Neji. Ele se virou de modo a enfrentar Sakura diretamente, cara a cara. Ou melhor, no nariz à testa, dada a sua vantagem de altura. "Você salvou minha vida, uma vida que eu sacrifiquei de bom grado. Há consequências para isso. Agora você é responsável pela minha vida."

Sakura piscou, perplexa. Ele leu o livro sobre a responsabilidade por uma vida salva também? Ela esperava que isso fosse apenas um ditado estúpido. "Por que essa é a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi?"

"Se não gosta disso, então você deveria ter me deixado morto", Neji disse friamente. Seus olhos passaram por Sakura em direção a Hinata. "Irmãzinha, se você fosse gentil a ponto de mostrar a esses dois aos seus aposentos." Seus olhos pálidos voltaram para a de Sakura. "Eu aparentemente preciso fazer minha corrida matinal."

"Não desobedeça ao pai, Neji. Será mais fácil para todos nós se você jogar junto", disse Hinata.

"Tudo bem", Neji concordou friamente.

Hinata e Naruto ficaram ao lado de Sakura e e viram Neji virar o calcanhar e decolar em uma corrida rápida. "Sinto muito por tudo isso", Hinata se desculpou.

"Não é sua culpa que Neji ainda seja um estraga prazeres", Naruto bufou e se virou para Sakura. "Do que ele estava falando? Que promoção?"

"Depois que vocês saíram ontem à noite, Mestre Tsunade e Shizune anunciaram minha promoção para jounin logo depois de me darem a ordem de vir aqui", admitiu Sakura. "Eu pretendia te contar antes, mas você me pegou de surpresa esta manhã e muita coisa aconteceu. Eu meio que esqueci."

Naruto balançou a cabeça e sorriu largamente. "Isso exige Ramen! Devemos ir comemorar!"

"Eu não tenho certeza se podemos deixar o complexo durante nosso tempo aqui", Sakura disse franzindo a testa.

"Eu posso pedir ao pai", sugeriu Hinata. "Talvez pudéssemos visitar o Ichiraku Ramen para o jantar."

"Para ser honesta, Hinata, você é a razão pela qual nós concordamos em vir para cá. Pensamos que poderíamos salvá-la da opressão deste lugar", Sakura disse passando o braço pela de Hinata. "Bem, e a Hokage nos mandou vir, mas nós escolhemos vir de boa vontade por você."

"O-obrigado", disse Hinata com um rubor pipocando em suas bochechas pálidas. "É tudo tão estranho. Papai adotou Neji na noite passada. Ele é o herdeiro agora, então o pai está decidido a ter um casamento forte para mim. Pobre Hanabi, ela também perdeu o lugar como favorita do pai."

"Você só tem dezesseis anos. Não é um pouco prematuro?" Sakura perguntou.

"Não para a política do clã, Sakura", respondeu Hinata. "Infelizmente, Neji não está acostumado com as limitações de ser o herdeiro do clã. Sua vida é mais valiosa do que toda a gente na família. Essa é a razão pela qual o pai não permite que ele faça missões. A vida dele não pode correr nenhum risco pois ele é o futuro do clã Hyuga. "

"Você quer dizer que ele não pode ir em missões a menos que eu ou a própria Hokage o acompanhem," Sakura esclareceu.

Os olhos de Hinata estavam tristes enquanto torcia as mãos em um hábito nervoso. "Mesmo assim, duvido que o pai permita. Neji está mais preso do que nunca como membro da Família Principal", disse.

Sakura olhou na direção que Neji tinha fugido e seu coração parecia pesado. Neji havia treinado duro para se tornar o primeiro jounin de seu grupo de amigos. Ele queria provar a si mesmo e tinha feito isso inúmeras vezes na batalha e em missões. "E é minha culpa. Eu tirei seu final heroico", lamentou.

"Todos nós fizemos isso, Sakura", disse Naruto. "Todos nós concordamos em dar uma parte de nós mesmos para que Neji pudesse viver".

"Isso mesmo", Hinata entrou na conversa. "O futuro do meu clã precisa de Neji. Eu sempre esperei que ele ajudasse a mudar as coisas para melhor e agora ele tem uma chance de fazê-lo." Ela respirou fundo e então um sorriso grande e amigável se espalhou pelo rosto dela. "Sigam-me. Vou dar a vocês dois um tour pela área e, em seguida, mostrar suas hospedagens."

* * *

 **Boooa noite!**

 **Aqui venho eu nesse fim de domingo atualizar as fanfics (já estou indo atualizar Samsara também). Esse capítulo foi o mais chatinho de traduzir até agora, cheguei a sentir dor de cabeça hahhhaha**

 **Quero agradecer a Bella21 e a pelos comentários! É extremamente gratificante receber feedbacks desse trabalho, então muito obrigada às duas.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, um beijão e até a próxima!**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Cupido

**Autora:** BelleDayNight

 **Tradutora:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e nem a história me pertencem, sou apenas a tradutora autorizada.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Cupido**

O chá da família da família naquela manhã tinha sido torturante. Hinata sentiu pena de ambos, Naruto e Sakura, por testemunharem a tensão em seu clã. Neji não aceitou sua nova posição como herdeiro da família graciosamente e continuou desafiando seu pai em muitas ocasiões. Hinata manteve a boca fechada quando Neji saiu da reunião naquela manhã. Felizmente, Sakura surgiu com uma desculpa aceitável para aliviar a raiva de Hiashi, culpando o comportamento de Neji com sua morte. Como Hinata poderia pensar em algo melhor?

O único ponto positivo sobre a reunião foi que Naruto pareceu concordar com a ideia de entrar em um namoro com ela. Hinata não queria que um relacionamento com o bravo e heróico homem fosse baseado na política.

"Você está bem, Hinata?" Sakura perguntou.

Hinata deu aos dois shinobi do Time Sete uma turnê pelo composto Hyuga. Tinham acabado de deixar Naruto em seus aposentos e agora estavam a caminho do quarto de Sakura.

"Estou simplesmente impressionada", confessou Hinata.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer." Sakura soltou um sopro de ar da boca e balançou o cabelo que havia caído em seu rosto. "Este lugar é enorme! Você tem mais imóveis do que a maioria dos outros clãs."

Hinata não estava pensando no lar ancestral de sua família. Estava pensando no fato de que a guerra acabara de terminar, e agora o seu pai estava tentando casa-la. Mesmo que tinha escolhido alguém tão maravilhoso quanto Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata ainda se preocupava em envolver o homem que amava na política opressiva dos Hyugas.

"Eu não estava falando sobre o tamanho da propriedade ", disse Hinata calmamente ao abrir a porta para o quarto em que pararam. "Este será o seu quarto." Enquanto seu pai poderia estar tentando forçar uma união de casamento entre seus herdeiros com Naruto e Sakura, não era o tipo de pessoa que costumava ignorar qualquer tipo de desrespeito.

Elas entraram no pequeno quarto. Estava totalmente mobiliado com uma cama, um guarda-roupa, uma mesa de madeira com uma bacia de água, uma tela de shoji e uma escrivaninha no canto com alguns livros sobre ervas perfeitamente enfileirados.

"Esses são alguns dos meus livros. Você provavelmente já sabe tudo sobre as ervas nesta região, mas nós temos nosso próprio jardim", explicou Hinata. Ela começou a mexer nervosamente os dedos enquanto Sakura se aproximava da escrivaninha e inspecionava os livros. Hinata forçosamente enfiou as mãos atrás das costas para evitar seus hábitos nervosos. "Hajime colocou seus pertences no armário no canto mais distante."

Sakura pegou um dos livros e folheou as páginas com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "Isso é ótimo, Hinata", disse colocando o livro de volta para baixo. Passou os dedos pela tela de shoji que estava pintada com elegantes flores de sakura. "Belo toque", disse com uma risada suave referenciando seu homônimo. Se virou e foi até a cama para se sentar e deu um tapinha no espaço vazio ao lado.

"Agora, eu sei bem que você não está estressada com o tamanho da sua casa", disse Sakura quando a morena sentou hesitantemente. "Eu posso não ser de uma longa geração de ninjas como você, mas tenho uma família e posso entender um pouco sobre o estresse que eles podem colocar sobre os ombros de seus filhos. Eu sou filha única e uma garota, ainda por cima. Me preocupo constantemente em desapontar meus pais."

Hinata olhou para Sakura e enxergou além do exterior de uma kunoichi extrovertida, confiante e forte. Ainda se lembrava da Sakura muito tímida e de fala mansa da juventude. Aquela que Ino havia tomado sob sua asa. Em algum momento entre os oito e doze anos de idade, a doce Sakura foi substituída por uma menina que parecia ser superficial e fanática pelo Sasuke Uchiha. 'Parecia' porque, mesmo com as bajulações que fazia para Sasuke, ela continuou sendo a garota mais inteligente que conhecia e com as maiores notas em sua classe. Hinata sentia ciúmes da menina que mesmo sem nunca ter feito um gesto para Naruto, ainda tinha sido o foco daqueles olhos azuis brilhantes. Naruto olhava para Sakura com admiração e devoção, enquanto Hinata se escondia nas sombras admirando-o secretamente.

"Tenho certeza de que eles estão muito orgulhosos, Sakura", disse Hinata. Muitas vezes também se perguntava se seus pais estavam orgulhosos dela. O pai parecia satisfeito com sua participação na última batalha, estava orgulhoso pela melhora de suas habilidades graças à tutela de Neji. Sua mãe não expressava muito suas opiniões, então não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo dentro da sua mente.

Sakura balançou a cabeça e riu baixinho. "Eu não falei isso para receber elogios, Hinata", disse. "Só quis dizer que mesmo tendo crescido como um ninguém no que diz respeito à sociedade ninja, através do meu trabalho duro e teimosia, eu consegui fazer um nome e criar uma reputação para mim mesma. Você tinha expectativas irrealistas desde o nascimento, e ainda assim, aqui estamos nós. Você também se tornou reconhecida, Hinata. As pessoas de Konoha te conhecem e te admiram. Meninas pequenas se vestem com roupas iguais as suas e fingem ser a princesa do clã Hyuga. "

"Eu não sou uma princesa", argumentou Hinata. Correu os dedos pelos cabelos compridos, afastando os fios do pescoço quando começaram a fazer cócegas e irritar a pele exposta. "Estou feliz que você esteja aqui."

"Não, você não está, e tudo bem por isso", Sakura disse com um sorriso. "Eu prometo, não há nada acontecendo entre Naruto e eu."

Hinata abriu a boca para discutir. Não estava preocupada com tal coisa, mas Sakura levantou a mão e a interrompeu antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em protesto.

"Me escute, por favor. Eu sei o que você vê em Naruto pois também vejo por mim mesma. Você viu isso o tempo todo, mas eu demorei um pouco para enxergar, apenas quando entramos no mesmo time minha venda foi saindo. Ele é um bom amigo, tem um coração bondoso e sempre vê o lado bom das pessoas. Ele não apenas tem fé na redenção das pessoas, como tem uma resiliência respeitada por todos e uma força emocional capaz de conquistar até o mais cruel dos corações." A médica respirou fundo e segurou as mãos de Hinata. Se inclinou e encarou os olhos pálidos com seriedade. "Eu também amo Naruto, mas de uma forma diferente da sua. Até certo ponto, nós dois somos muito parecidos, então nossos espíritos não se complementam. Eu vi a forma como, ao longo dos anos, você cresceu e se fortaleceu para ficar ao lado dele, e acho que ao seu lado, ele se fortaleceria ainda mais. E eu ajudarei de todas as formas para que isso aconteça. Sempre apoiarei Naruto e certamente verei seus sonhos se tornando realidade. Contudo, se a minha presença prejudicar de alguma forma sua relação com ele, eu darei um passo para trás."

Então, Hinata estava certa. Sakura e Naruto se amavam. "Se vocês amam um ao outro, então deveriam ficar juntos", disse, afastando as mãos de Sakura. Se Sakura partisse, Naruto iria atrás dela. Ele passou anos correndo atrás de Sasuke por ela e Sakura era muito mais importante para ele que qualquer outra pessoa.

"Não. Por amá-lo, eu sei que não daríamos certo juntos e sei que ele seria mais feliz com uma mulher que o amasse acima de tudo", Sakura disse com um sorriso triste. "Acho que você é essa mulher. Seu pai pode ter segundas intenções, mas ele está certo ao dizer que Naruto seria bom para o clã, assim como ter uma família faria bem para o Naruto. Ele gosta de você", disse Sakura. "Ele gosta muito de você Hinata. E com vamos passar esse tempo aqui, seus olhos com certeza se abrirão para você e os sentimentos que ele tem por você se desenvolverão para algo mais."

Hinata mordeu o interior do lábio enquanto processava as palavras de Sakura. "É porque você ainda ama Sasuke?" Suspeitava que seu pai queria Sakura lá para mantê-la longe do último Uchiha.

"Sasuke me apavora", Sakura confessou. "Ainda não sei realmente como me sinto sobre ele. Estou aqui para ajudar você e Naruto a se juntarem", bufou em diversão. "Eu não tenho que me preocupar com os meus pais forçando-me a casar no próximo aniversário. Quem se preocupa com a filha dos Harunos? Ambos meus pais são civis com vidas normais. Eles são pessoas maravilhosas, mas não se importam com a política do mundo shinobi. Às vezes, isso é uma vantagem pois as pessoas não nos notam, o que nos dá mais liberdade ".

Essa liberdade encontrada no anonimato era exatamente o que Neji não tinha mais. "Talvez você possa ajudar Neji", disse Hinata.

"Acho que ter Guy sensei como seu líder e Lee e Tenten como companheiros, ajudou Neji mais do que eu poderia sequer sonhar", disse Sakura. "Eu não entendo porque seu pai não o deixa mais treinar com eles."

"Neji só é autorizado a participar de missões com indivíduos de ranking igual ou superior ao dele. Você também foi companheira de equipe dele, Sakura ", apontou Hinata. Ainda se lembrava do treinamento deles para o Exame Chunin. Neji voltava para casa todos os dias reclamando do novo membro da equipe para o teste. Não entendia por que aquela kunoichi destrutiva e de temperamento quente tinha que estar em sua equipe. Por que não poderia estar no antigo time de Shikamaru?

Sakura bufou uma risada. "Ele não me suportava! Eu ficava jogando árvores nele e quebrando a terra sob seus pés", disse, balançando a cabeça enquanto um sorriso se espalhava por seus lábios. "Fui treinada no combate corpo-a-corpo pela Mestre Tsunade. Sem o byakugou, era difícil usar meu controle preciso de chakra quando tinha que me preocupar com o prodígio Hyuga desligando minha rede de chakra!"

Hinata sorriu com o visual de Sakura mantendo Neji a distância com uma grande árvore como barreira.

"Deixe-me perguntar-lhe outra coisa, Sakura. Quando éramos crianças, por que você gostava de Sasuke e não de Naruto?" Hinata perguntou. Queria saber o que ela via em Sasuke que não viu em Naruto naquela época.

Sakura esfregou o queixo com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. "Bem, Naruto estava sempre em apuros por suas brincadeiras. Pessoas acabavam machucadas por suas brincadeiras inconsequentes e eu detestava isso. Como uma vítima anterior de bullying, eu não gostava de ver pessoas feridas. Além disso, ele sempre falava muito, mas não punha nada em prática, apenas se gabava. A dificuldade deles em entender coisas tão simples me fazia pensar se ele não tinha algum problema de desenvolvimento", Sakura admitiu timidamente. "Para ser honesta, ele não é o cara mais esperto do mundo, mas tem um bom coração. Acho que se tivesse a orientação de uma filha amorosa e alguém que o ajudasse nos estudos e na prática das artes ninjas, poderia ter sido diferente. Eu já gostava de Sasuke desde antes de perceber que ele era popular, em um festival que teve aqui em Konoha, mas meus sentimentos por ele aumentaram quando entramos na academia. Ele era muito esperto e bom em tudo que fazia, sempre aprendia as habilidades que nos eram ensinadas na mesma hora. Também era muito bonito, é claro, mas Naruto também era, então esse não foi um fator muito importante, mesmo que eu prefira homens com cabelos escuros. Eu admirava e invejava Sasuke por sua força e precisão com armas. Além disso, sentia pena dele por sua família ter sido assassinada, ele estava sempre tão quieto e triste que partia meu coração. Eu queria fazê-lo se sentir melhor." Sakura deu de ombros. "Se soubesse que Naruto era tão odiado por causa do Jinchuriki, eu o teria tratado melhor. Eu teria sentido pena dele e não teria sido tão dura. Teria percebido que seu mau comportamento era a única maneira que ele encontrou de ganhar atenção."

Os sentimentos de raiva de Hinata em relação ao tratamento que Sakura destinou ao Naruto em sua juventude se dissolveram com a explicação. No entanto, ouvir as razões que a inicialmente despertaram seus sentimentos em relação ao Sasuke, soavam estranhamente semelhantes à traços que seu primo também tinha. Como seria se Sakura tivesse sido designada para a mesma turma de Neji na academia? Teria ela desenvolvido sentimentos por ele?

"Por que você não vem comigo enquanto eu cumpro a missão que seu pai usou de desculpa para me trazer aqui? Podemos avaliar as habilidades médicas dos membros do seu clã juntas, e talvez eu possa passar para vocês um maior conhecimento sobre ervas também, embora você não seja leiga nessa parte", disse Sakura. "Eu consegui auxiliar a Ino em seu treinamento como médica e você é capaz de ver o chakra. Acredito que se tornaria uma boa cirurgiã com um bom treinamento."

"Eu gostaria disso", concordou Hinata. Não levou o elogio de Sakura muito a sério, mas apreciou a tentativa da garota de aumentar sua confiança. Ninguém tinha um controle de chakra tão bom e preciso quanto Sakura. O diamante lavanda pálido marcando o Selo da Força Centenária na testa de Sakura era prova disso. Nem mesmo a grande Hokage tinha conseguido alcançar essa habilidade até que estivesse mais velha.

"Vamos parar nos aposentos de Naruto primeiro. Ele precisa pedir permissão ao seu pai para te levar do lado de fora do complexo esta noite para um encontro na loja de ramen - um encontro duplo para comemorar minha promoção", Sakura planejou com uma piscadela brincalhona.

Hinata se encontrou balançando a cabeça em concordância. Isso é o que mais invejava sobre Sakura: sua capacidade de de planejar e executar esses planos que, só de pensar, já lhe deixavam com medo das consequências. "Talvez ele e Neji possam treinar juntos enquanto ensinamos os médicos. Pode ser sufocante ficar aqui nesta casa, ambos precisarão liberar a tensão que com certeza estão sentindo."

"Por que apenas eles? Não somos kunoichis capazes?" Sakura disse com um sorriso conspirador espalhado por seus lábios. "Podemos formar um time e lutar as garotas contra os garotos agora, e depois podemos misturar as equipes."

Hinata riu nervosamente enquanto imaginava a destruição do composto Hyuga depois de uma sessão de treino. "Nós precisaremos usar um dos campos de prática. Não temos muitas árvores extras para você arrancar."

Sakura bufou e revirou os olhos. "Eu refinei meu estilo de luta." Ela levantou-se e ofereceu a mão a Hinata. "Eu destruí um terço do exército zetsu com meus punhos. Não preciso mais destruir o meio ambiente, apenas meu alvo. Tenho dezessete anos e sou uma jounin, não a destruidora chunnin dos anos passados."

Hinata pegou a mão da kunoichi de cabelo rosa e ficou ao lado dela. As duas tinham quase a mesma altura e construções atléticas semelhantes. Suas diferenças superavam suas semelhanças, mas podia sentir um espírito parecido em Sakura. Sakura tinha dezessete anos, nove meses a mais do que Hinata e já na idade de receber propostas de casamento.

Ela pode não ter percebido que sua estada na propriedade Hyuga era um movimento cuidadosamente calculado por parte de Hiashi. Elas não precisavam ser rivais pelo amor de Naruto. Sakura estava se afastando da luta e segurando a chave de ouro do coração de Naruto para Hinata tomar. No entanto, Hinata não iria simplesmente tomar Naruto. Estava decidida a conquistá-lo. Ele a veria como o prêmio que ela era, não como um prêmio de consolação pela rejeição de Sakura. E, talvez, Sakura e Neji possam desenvolver alguma centelha de sentimentos durante seu tempo juntos. Porque, enquanto Sakura dizia não combinar com Naruto e não via uma relação entre os dois o melhor fim para ambos, isso não queria dizer que ela deveria ficar sozinha ou que era indigna de amor. E ela certamente merecia mais do que Sasuke Uchiha, assim como Neji merecia mais do que um casamento arranjado. Como herdeiro do clã, a maior parte de sua vida seria decidida pelo atual chefe, mas pelo menos poderia escolher com quem passaria o resto de sua vida.

"Parece que temos uma agenda lotada", disse Hinata. Prometeu a si mesma que enquanto Sakura tentava encorajar um relacionamento entre ela e Naruto, ela tentaria ver se poderia haver algum potencial entre a aprendiz da Hokage e seu primo emocionalmente travado.

 **µµµµµ**

O tour que Hinata fez no composto Hyuga foi bastante informativo. As pessoas não davam crédito a Naruto quando se tratava de inteligência, mas ele tinha duas mentes para prestar atenção aos detalhes. Enquanto Naruto notou a maneira como as crianças Hyuga pararam seus jogos para encará-lo, Kurama observou os pais observando das janelas de suas casas ou dos trabalhos nos campos. Os ninjas eram conhecidos por sua excelente audição, mas os sentidos de Naruto eram superiores à maioria dos shinobi, graças à bijuu da raposa que habitava nele.

Depois que Hinata e Sakura o deixaram em seus quartos, ele se aventurou pelo complexo sozinho. Não demorou muito para que encontrasse o dojo particular de Hiashi. O líder do clã estava envolvido em um jogo de kendo com sua filha mais nova. Outro par de guardas Hyuga, parecidos com os que estavam do lado de fora do portão naquela manhã, estavam na entrada do dojo.

Naruto pigarreou e lembrou como seu pai falava com as pessoas - memórias que adquiriu quando o selo de Kurama foi quebrado, quando viajou para a dimensão alternativa com Sakura, e mais tarde quando Sasuke apareceu na batalha final com o ex-Hokages no reboque. Minato Namikaze falava em tons calmos e suaves. Ele era capaz de acalmar o mais selvagem dos inimigos – ou até mesmo acalmar sua esposa mal-humorada.

Os guardas direcionaram sua atenção para ele. "Sim, senhor, podemos ajudá-lo?" o guarda da direita perguntou.

"Eu gostaria de solicitar uma audiência com Senhor Hiashi", disse Naruto em seu tom mais diplomático e polido. "Eu posso esperar até que ele esteja disponível."

"Não precisa esperar, Naruto," Hiashi disse, vindo em direção à porta com seu byukugan ativado. As finas veias brancas eram pronunciadas em torno de seus pálidos olhos cor de lavanda. Ele provavelmente já sabia da presença de Naruto antes mesmo de sua chegada. Mesmo se Naruto tivesse se preocupado em mascarar seu chakra, o byukugan teria visto além de algo assim.

"Senhor", Naruto disse curvando-se rigidamente em sua cintura. "Eu peço sua permissão para levar Hinata em um encontro hoje à noite."

"Um encontro?" Hiashi ecoou com uma sobrancelha escura levantada. As veias expostas em torno de seus olhos desapareceram quando sua visão voltou ao normal.

"Sim, um encontro. Um encontro duplo na verdade", explicou Naruto. "Quero levá-la ao restaurante Ichiraku Ramen para comemorar a promoção de Sakura. Eu também peço que Sakura e Neji se juntem a nós."

"Nós poderíamos pedir que a comida fosse entregue aqui", apontou Hiashi. "Seria mais seguro."

As mãos de Naruto se fecharam ao seu lado. "Senhor, você não acha que eu sou capaz de manter Hinata segura?"

Os olhos pálidos de Hiashi se estreitaram. "Hinata é capaz de se manter segura."

Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram de surpresa com o elogio do líder do clã. "Bem, claro que ela é", disse Naruto se recompondo. "Eu tenho sua permissão? É uma tradição da Equipe Sete celebrar marcos importantes no restaurante Ichiraku Ramen. Se você está interessado que surja um namoro entre a Hinata e eu, peço permissão para ela participar dessa importante tradição."

"Claro...", disse Hiashi. Seus olhos piscaram entre os dois guardas de pé em ambos os lados deles. Ele olhou por cima do ombro para onde Hanabi continuava os repetitivos golpes de sua espada de madeira. "Ok, Naruto," concordou olhando de volta para ele. "Você pode ter esse encontro duplo. No entanto, existem regras e você deve retornar às dez horas. Além disso, eu não quero que o seu companheiro Uchiha esteja presente em torno de meus herdeiros. Você concorda?"

O futuro Hokage não estava feliz com a exclusão de Sasuke, mas poderia concordar com isso. Ele e Sakura poderiam celebrar com o resto da equipe sete mais tarde. "Sim, eu posso concordar com isso."

 **µµµµµ**

O futuro líder Hyuga havia passado uma hora naquela manhã correndo pelo perímetro do complexo. Como Sakura ousava ter uma atitude tão casual! Neji tinha sido um herói abnegado e ela tirou isso dele. Ele teve sua liberdade e finalmente entendeu o que seu pai quis dizer. Mas agora estava de volta à terra dos vivos e com novas responsabilidades que nunca quis.

Ele fez uma pausa, as mãos nos joelhos, recuperando o fôlego quando percebeu que estava atrás do quarto atribuído a Naruto. O shinobi loiro estava encostado em uma árvore próxima com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, impaciente.

"Pelo menos, Lee ficará feliz em saber que você ainda está levando sua corrida matinal a sério", disse Naruto, se afastando da árvore e ficando na frente de Neji. Não era tão alto quanto ele, mas compensava com força o que lhe faltava em altura. E desde que dominou o modo sábio, Naruto tinha uma aura de força sobre si.

"Minha intenção era me encontrar com meus companheiros de equipe depois da reunião desta manhã", respondeu Neji. Ele não precisava de Naruto em pé diante dele e falando sobre a importância da amizade. "Não é minha escolha evitá-los."

"Não, não é", disse Naruto franzindo a testa. "Olha, eu não pretendo entender exatamente o que acontece em um clã como este, mas se você quiser mudar, agora tem uma chance de fazer isso. Um dia você será o líder."

"Eu não pedi por essa chance", disse Neji. " _Você_ é aquele que levará Konoha a um futuro brilhante."

"Olha," Naruto disse estendendo a mão e agarrando o ombro de Neji. "Seu sacrifício foi o ponto chave para a batalha. Fomos vitoriosos, mas houve tantas perdas. Não conseguimos salvar a todos, mas Sakura soube como te salvar."

"Eu não pedi a ela para me salvar." Neji deu de ombros para fora da mão de Naruto. "Um shinobi deve morrer valentemente em batalha. Eu tive isso."

"Bem, talvez nós não tenhamos forças para deixar você ir," Naruto rosnou. "Não culpe a Sakura. Todos nós contribuímos. Você não viu seus companheiros de equipe. Lee nunca teria se recuperado. Eu nunca teria me recuperado! Hinata nunca teria se recuperado!"

Neji suspirou. "O que está feito está feito. Por que você estava esperando aqui?"

"Lee prometeu ajudar Sasuke com seu taijutsu e em troca prometemos praticar com você", explicou Naruto. "Esta noite, vamos para a cidade."

"Impossível. Hiashi nos proibiu de deixar o complexo por um período indefinido de tempo", argumentou Neji, dando a volta e se afastando, com Naruto seguindo ao seu lado. Ele não estava prestes a recusar uma chance de lutar com Naruto, seria um bom desafio. "Há uma pequena floresta de bambu nas proximidades que Hinata e eu gostamos de usar para lutar."

"Nós vamos em um encontro duplo para celebrar a promoção de Sakura", explicou Naruto. "Hiashi já aceitou quando eu pedi. Nós só temos um toque de recolher de dez horas."

"Não vamos comer ramen", afirmou Neji. Ele não se importaria com qualquer desculpa que surgisse para deixar o ambiente opressivo da família Hyuga, mas se recusava a comer ramen.

"É a escolha da Sakura e nós temos uma tradição de comer no Ichiraku Ramen Shop", argumentou Naruto.

Neji cerrou seus molares em aborrecimento. Claro que seu tio concordou com o pedido de Naruto, ele o queria como genro e veria isso como uma pequena vitória. "Então eu devo assumir que esse encontro duplo nos envolve, Hinata e Sakura?"

"Exatamente," Naruto disse com um sorriso insolente. "Não seria um encontro duplo se convidássemos todos os nossos amigos novatos."

"Não somos mais novatos", disse Neji. Internamente, ficou aliviado que Sasuke não iria se juntar a eles. Teria sido bom ver seus companheiros de equipe, mas qualquer desculpa para deixar o complexo seria apreciada.

"Vamos ver se você consegue acompanhar", Naruto disse com um sorriso. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

O olho de Neji se contraiu em aborrecimento quando o campo foi subitamente invadido por dezenas de clones das sombras de Naruto. Mesmo se usasse seu Byakugan, não seria capaz de diferenciar entre os clones e o original. Era hora de usar o punho gentil para começar a eliminar os clones. Se pudesse encontrar o verdadeiro Naruto e bloquear sua rede de chakra, a luta terminaria em um piscar de olhos.

"Eu posso ver que você está confiante", repreendeu Naruto. "Por que você não para de ficar aí pensando e parte logo para cima de mim!"

"Não é um problema", prometeu Neji. "Oito Trigamas Palma de Vácuo!" Ele enviou uma onda de ataques contra os múltiplos de Naruto que estavam fora de seu alcance físico e assistiu com satisfação enquanto todos saíam da existência com um ataque de tenketsu bem colocado na área vital de seu coração. "Oito para baixo, sobram mais duas dúzias", disse Neji com um sorriso arrogante.

Naruto riu, o som ecoou entre seus muitos clones das sombras. "Vamos ver como você lida contra o modo sábio!"

Neji plantou seus pés com firmeza e ficou em posição de defesa para qualquer ataque que Naruto pudesse fazer em seu caminho. Ele se protegeria com o seu Oito Trigramas Palmas Giratórias. "Talvez você devesse parar de se gabar e vir até mim, você mesmo!"

* * *

 **Eu sumi mas já estou de volta, antes tarde do que nunca, não é?**

 **Acabei traduzindo esse capítulo como uma forma de escape nesse período de provas e já estou quase na metade do próximo (que é grandinho). Vou tentar achar alguém para revisar para poder liberar o próximo o mais cedo possível.**

 **As atualizações de Samsara vão demorar mais um pouco por razões de: são longos e, por mais que tente, não estou conseguindo me focar neles por causa das crises de ansiedade. Mal traduzo um paragrafo antes de parar. Contudo, não desistam de mim pois eu não desisti da história, ok** **? Ela pode voltar antes do que vocês pensam hahahaha Ah, e só para constar: quem deu uma olhada no meu perfil já sabe, mas para quem não deu, tem uma surpresinha lá: a autora de uma MadaSaku que eu adoro me respondeu autorizando a tradução da fic. Ela já está na lista de traduções futuras, então quem gosta de MadaSaku já pode ficar esperando.**

 **Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que me perdoem pela demora, feedbacks são sempre muito bem vindos S2**


	5. Capítulo 5 - Celebrando no Estilo Ramen

**Autora:** BelleDayNight

 **Tradutora:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e nem a história me pertencem, sou apenas a tradutora autorizada.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Celebrando no Estilo Ramen**

Sakura olhou para as costas da cabeça loira de seu melhor amigo. Naruto e Hinata lideravam seu grupo na curta caminhada do complexo Hyuga em direção ao Ichiraku Ramen. Não era que se importasse que Naruto e Hinata estivessem andando lado a lado, exceto pelo fato de que isso a deixava andando ao lado de um descontente Neji Hyuga.

"Eu poderia curar isso para você", Sakura disse lançando para seu "encontro" um olhar de soslaio. Um hematoma roxo escuro marcava o lado esquerdo de sua mandíbula. Naruto não tinha se saído muito melhor da sessão de treinos da tarde, mas ele deixou Sakura curá-lo. Neji recusou.

"Estou bem", disse Neji, esfregando a mandíbula e fazendo uma careta.

"Não, você não está. Você não pode comer com uma mandíbula quebrada", disse Sakura. Notou os ombros de Naruto endurecerem com suas palavras. Ele se sentia culpado pelo soco que deu em Neji quando ficou claro que o herdeiro recusaria ajuda medica.

"Não está quebrado", Neji protestou, virando-se para ela, seus olhos pálidos se estreitaram. "É apenas um machucado."

Sakura ergueu o punho ameaçadoramente. "Pode não estar, mas vai ficar quebrado", prometeu.

Neji olhou para o punho dela, em seguida, seu rosto avaliando a validade de sua ameaça. "Pode ser uma boa desculpa para não comer ramen", brincou. "Tudo bem", concordou com um suspiro. "Faça o que você quiser." Ele parou de andar, mas manteve o olhar focado à frente. Naruto e Hinata continuaram sem eles.

Sakura rangeu os dentes em aborrecimento. "Tão teimoso", murmurou. Seus dedos começaram a brilhar com seu chakra verde de cura enquanto ela colocava as pontas dos dedos suavemente em sua mandíbula. Era uma contusão óssea profunda e vários de seus dentes haviam sido soltos. Comer seria extremamente doloroso para o homem. Ela notou que a tensão em seu pescoço e ombros diminuía enquanto o trabalho reconfortante de seu jutsu de cura se apoderava. "Pronto", disse, recuando depois que seu rosto estava perfeitamente impecável mais uma vez.

Neji esfregou a mandíbula distraidamente. "Obrigado", disse baixinho antes de começar a andar e fechar a distância entre ele e seus outros dois companheiros.

Sakura manteve o ritmo com ele, mas permaneceu em silêncio pelo resto da caminhada. Podia ver vários cidadãos e ninjas da aldeia se misturando nas ruas. A vida estava começando a voltar ao normal para o povo de Konoha. Os danos causados pelos ataques de Pein na aldeia foram em grande parte reparados e a maioria dos shinobi estavam em casa com suas famílias em vez de longe em uma missão mortal. Em tempos de paz, a fofoca local tornou-se a principal fonte de entretenimento. Várias pessoas notaram o famoso quarteto e sussurraram entre si.

Quando chegaram ao Ichiraku Ramen, não estava cheio e era ocupado por apenas alguns outros ninjas. Era um dos poucos lugares que se expandiram em tamanho após a recente reconstrução da aldeia. Eles escolheram qualquer lugar no restaurante e tomaram uma cabine de esquina - Hinata e Neji tomaram os assentos internos da janela enquanto Sakura e Naruto ocupavam as posições do corredor. Ayame, a filha de Teuchi, veio em direção a eles para receber seus pedidos. "Bem-vindos", cumprimentou. "É um pouco incomum você não comer no bar. Onde está o resto do seu time?"

"Estamos aqui para celebrar a promoção de Sakura!" Naruto disse com um sorriso orgulhoso. "Ela é uma jounin agora! E nós voltaremos mais tarde com a Equipe Sete para fazer outra comemoração."

"Uau, parabéns, Sakura!" Ayame disse. "Peça o que você quiser pela conta da casa como um sinal de nossa boa vontade para com você, Jounin Haruno." Ayame virou a cabeça e chamou por cima do ombro em direção ao pai. "Papai! Sakura é um jounin agora!"

"A amiga rosa de Naruto? Isso sim é uma boa notícia! Huzzah, Haruno!" Teuchi elogiou levantar uma tigela de macarrão que estava trabalhando no ar.

"Obrigado, Ayame", disse Sakura. "Vou pegar o prato de miso ramen, como sempre."

"Claro." Ela escreveu o pedido de Sakura em um pequeno caderno, antes de voltar sua atenção para Hinata. "E você?"

Hinata olhou para o cardápio em suas mãos com um olhar de profunda concentração. "Que tal shoyu com carne?"

"Excelente escolha", Ayame disse com um sorriso encorajador. Ela se virou para Naruto. "Eu vou te pegar o de sempre. Uma tigela de cada um serve?" Naruto assentiu. Ayame se virou para Neji. "E você, senhor? Alguma coisa parece apetitosa?"

"Não especialmente", Neji se agachou. Ele tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e olhava pela janela para o lado. Seu menu estava fechado na frente dele. "Eu vou levar o mesmo que ela pediu", ele disse gesticulando sua cabeça na direção de Sakura.

Ayame fechou seu pequeno caderno e sorriu calorosamente para eles enquanto colecionava os menus. "Volto com seus pedidos em alguns minutos", disse antes de se dirigir para a parte de trás do restaurante para começar a preparar seus pratos.

"Vocês dois realmente vêm aqui com muita frequência", comentou Neji.

"É um bom hábito conhecer a pessoa que faz a sua comida", Naruto aconselhou acenando com o dedo para Neji. "Por exemplo, Sakura é uma cozinheira terrível. Se eu souber que ela estava fazendo minha comida, prefiro passar fome ..." Naruto cortou abruptamente a frase com um grunhido de dor. "Filho de um ... isso doeu!"

Sakura chutou Naruto com força na canela sob a mesa.

Naruto estendeu a mão e a esfregou sobre a perna machucada. "Qual a razão disso?"

"Eu não sou uma cozinheira terrível. Você simplesmente não gosta de nada que não seja ramen", explicou Sakura. "Kakashi-sensei acha que minhas refeições são ótimas. O mesmo acontece com Sai."

"Kakashi é ex-ANBU. Tenho certeza que ele comeu coisa bem pior", disse Naruto. Ele esticou os braços acima da cabeça e depois entrelaçou os dedos, embalando a base da cabeça para descansar casualmente contra o encosto da cabine. "E Sai está tentando ficar do seu lado, já que ele acha que não precisaremos mais dele agora que Sasuke voltou", disse Naruto. "Ele nem sequer te chamou de Feia nas últimas semanas!"

"Tecnicamente, você não precisa mais dele. Ninguém precisa de um grupo de cinco ninjas", apontou Neji, antes de olhar para Sakura com uma sobrancelha escura levantada. "Sai te chama de Feia e você não quebra a mandíbula dele?"

"Sai tem vários problemas sociais. E ele me chama de Bruxa***, não de Feia. Eu sou a mais velha em nosso time - além de Kakashi-sensei, é claro. Então faz certo sentido. Ter um esquadrão de cinco ninjas nos permitirá rotear o grupo para que todos possam se recuperar", disse Sakura. Ela não gostava da ideia de Sai se sentir como se fosse descartável. Ele foi um companheiro leal e amigo para ela e Naruto por um longo tempo agora.

"Você não pode participar desse roteamento, Sakura", Neji argumentou. Ficava estranhamente incomodado que Sai chamasse Sakura de feia ou bruxa - era um insulto terrível para uma jovem dama. Não sua opinião, não chegava a ser tão bonita quanto Ino, mas certamente era atraente - se você não se importasse com o cabelo rosa. "O médico é essencial".

"Seu time não tem médico", disse Hinata em voz baixa.

Neji deu de ombros. "É por isso que, para as nossas missões mais difíceis, geralmente nos unimos à Equipe Sete. A Hokage deve te dar uma grande estima, Sakura."

Sakura se remexeu desconfortavelmente. As palavras de Neji davam a entender que estava elogiando-a, mas seu tom parecia mais com um rosnado. Felizmente, Ayame escolheu aquele momento para retornar com seus pedidos e colocou as tigelas fumegantes de ramen na frente deles.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto gritou clicando em seus pauzinhos juntos. Logo em seguida, atacou a primeira de suas três tigelas de ramen enquanto Hinata começou a comer em um ritmo mais lento.

Sakura deixou de lado seus hashis em favor de uma colher de sopa de porcelana para pegar seu macarrão aguado. Ela soprou a comida quente antes de provar o sabor. "Está uma delícia!"

Olhou para o Neji ao seu lado, curiosa sobre sua opinião sobre a sopa uma vez que ele havia pedido o mesmo prato que ela. Sua tigela permanecia intocada enquanto os olhos lavanda continuavam a olhar pela janela. "Você não está com fome, Neji?"

Neji olhou para a comida com desinteresse.

"É picante?" Hinata perguntou.

"Ele pediu o mesmo que eu e nunca peço nada picante", Sakura disse com um sorriso. Ficou preocupada com a falta de apetite de Neji. Ele poderia estar deprimido e, tanto por ser uma profissional de medicina quanto por ser uma amiga, achava que era seu dever garantir que ele cuidasse de si mesmo. Isso era parte da razão pela qual Hiashi Hyuga havia mais ou menos a condenado a viver com os Hyugas no futuro previsível.

"Você não gosta de comida picante?" Neji perguntou olhando para ela com uma expressão levemente surpresa. Toda emoção parecia suave quando vinda dele.

"Sakura não aguenta", Naruto disse com uma risada, enquanto colocava de lado a tigela vazia e começava a segunda.

Sakura encolheu os ombros. "Sempre podemos pedir outra coisa. Talvez eles consigam algum soba de arenque", sugeriu. Ela começou a acenar Ayame, mas parou quando Neji agarrou seu pulso. Ele estava olhando para ela com força, seus olhos lavados opacos analisaram seu rosto com desconfiança. "O que?"

"Como você sabia que eu gosto de soba de arenque?" Neji perguntou.

Sakura puxou a mão e ele a soltou sem protestar. "Posso ser uma péssima cozinheira, de acordo com Naruto, mas eu sempre gosto de pesquisar o que meus companheiros de equipe preferem e o que não gostavam de comer. Fomos colegas de equipe algumas vezes - você, eu, Naruto e Lee", explicou. Não era como se isso fosse uma grande coisa, afinal. "Eu tenho uma excelente memória."

"Sakura sempre recebeu as melhores notas da nossa turma", acrescentou Hinata em voz baixa.

Os lábios de Neji se afinaram, mas não disse nada. Ele pegou seus hashis e tentou pegar o macarrão.

"A colher torna mais fácil", sugeriu Sakura. Ayame olhou em sua direção, mas Sakura a dispensou com um sorriso.

Neji deixou de lado seus pauzinhos e começou a usar a colher.

 **µµµµµ**

O jantar foi tolerável. A conversa fluiu principalmente entre Naruto e Sakura - os dois podiam falar sobre nada por horas. Ocasionalmente, Hinata sussurrava algo, mas Neji se mantinha em silêncio. Ele ficara agradavelmente surpreso com a sopa de miso ramen, e também havia sido pego de surpresa pela atenção de Sakura aos detalhes - ela se lembrava que o arenque soba era sua comida favorita. Estava se tornando mais difícil guardar rancor contra ela por salvar sua vida.

Ele esfregou a mandíbula distraidamente e ficou grato que a dor aguda que tinha sentido durante toda a tarde, desde a sessão de treino com Naruto, finalmente tinha sido curada. Sakura era uma kunoichi inteligente, atenciosa e talentosa, mas isso não significava que ele tinha qualquer intenção de apaziguar seu tio e começar um relacionamento com ela.

Talvez ele pudesse ser cordial, mas não pretendia ser amigável demais para que ela não tivesse uma ideia errada sobre seus interesses.

"Neji, irmão mais velho, você está bem?" Hinata perguntou, ela de alguma forma trocou de lugar com Sakura e estava andando ao lado dele em seu pequeno grupo.

Olhou para frente e encontrou Naruto e Sakura profundamente entretidos em uma conversa silenciosa. A palavra "Sasuke" foi ouvida e ele não se importou com a dor aguda em seu intestino quando ouviu o nome do traidor. Quase morreu na primeira missão de recuperação que tentaram depois que o Uchiha desertou. Então, havia morrido durante sua última grande batalha, apenas para saber, logo após seu renascimento, que o Uchiha tinha aparecido na última hora com reforços inesperados que levaram a vitória da batalha.

"Estou bem", disse Neji. "Eu só estou cansado." Percebeu então que não estavam voltando para o distrito de Hyuga, contudo, já estava se aproximando do toque de recolher de dez horas que seu tio lhes dera. Não que ele se importasse em desobedecer a Hiashi sempre que surgisse a oportunidade. "Onde estamos indo?"

Naruto se virou para ele, andando para trás. Ele sorriu largamente, seus bigodes de raposa exibidos proeminentemente pela aparência corada de seu rosto. "Nós vamos mostrar a vocês dois algum lugar especial. Sakura e eu gostamos de ir lá às vezes para meditar."

Neji zombou. Ele duvidava que qualquer um desses dois shinobi emocionais soubesse o significado da meditação.

Alguém começou a correr na direção deles. "Sakura!"

Eles se viraram para ver Ino Yamanaka. "Boa noite, Ino," Sakura cumprimentou com um sorriso caloroso. "É um pouco tarde para você sair sozinha", acrescentou com um leve toque de preocupação em seu tom.

Ino se aproximou e olhou para o grupo, notando a presença de Hinata e Neji com as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Eu acabei de ouvir a notícia da sua promoção e pensei que te encontraria com a Equipe Sete celebrando no estande de ramen, mas o dono disse que você e Naruto já haviam saído."

"Estávamos comemorando, mas não com a equipe sete", explicou Sakura.

"Vamos celebrar com a nossa equipe depois de terminarmos nossa tarefa atual", disse Naruto. Ele sorriu. "Um pouco mais de ramen nunca é demais!"

"Isso não é verdade e você sabe disso", repreendeu Sakura. "O ramen está saturado de carboidratos e a única razão pela qual não o afetou negativamente é porque você tem um metabolismo insano."

Neji suspirou de alívio e chamou a atenção de Sakura. Ele encolheu os ombros. "Estou feliz que nossa médica especialista tenha conhecimento sobre dieta."

"Você acha que Sasuke está em casa?" Ino perguntou.

"Ele está em prisão domiciliar", disse Sakura. "Onde mais estaria?"

"Com vocês dois", disse Ino apontando para Sakura e Naruto. "Eu preciso falar com ele."

"Ino", Sakura disse gentilmente. "Eu te aconselharia a não procurá-lo para confessar seus sentimentos."

Hinata se aproximou do lado de Neji e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Ambas tinham paixão por Sasuke desde que começamos na Academia."

Neji já sabia disso. Toda garota que não tinha uma queda por ele na Academia tinha uma queda por Sasuke. É como se garotas jovens tivessem sempre uma queda por garotos emocionalmente danificados.

As mãos de Ino voaram para seus quadris e ela encarou para Sakura com animosidade brilhando nos olhos. "Preocupado com a concorrência, testuda?"

"Ino, eu não quero que você se machuque. Você realmente não sabe quem é Sasuke, seus sentimentos são pelo garoto que ele já foi. O homem que é agora é um estranho", explicou Sakura. "Você pode confessar seus sentimentos o quanto quiser, mas ele passou por muitas coisas e precisa de tempo e espaço."

"Você está apenas com medo de que ele possa me escolher. Você não é tão especial, Sakura Haruno", Ino disse cutucando um dedo no ombro de Sakura. "Você pode ser a Aprendiz da Hokage e uma jounin agora, mas você não tem família. Você vem do nada. A Matriarca Uchiha precisa ser alguém com habilidade, beleza e um pedigree impressionante." Cutucou a médica no ombro novamente, mas Sakura bateu sua mão sem esforço e deu um passo para o lado de Naruto.

"Faça o que quiser, Ino. Eu avisei", disse Sakura.

"Vamos lá, Sakura", Naruto disse baixinho. "Sasuke ficará bem."

"Claro que ele vai ficar bem agora, eu vou visitá-lo! Ao contrário de vocês dois, seus exemplos terríveis de amizade, que estão fora celebrando enquanto ele está preso", disse Ino com uma fungada, antes de girar sobre o calcanhar e voltar pelo mesmo caminho que tinha vindo.

"Por que ela te chamou de testuda?" Neji perguntou.

Sakura riu baixinho e tocou a testa levemente. "Ino e eu nos tornamos amigas quando éramos pequenas porque eu era constantemente provocada pelo meu cabelo rosa e minha testa proeminente pelas outras crianças. Às vezes eu a chamo de Porca."

Neji assentiu. "Eu a vi comer, seu apelido para ela é apropriado." Ele olhou a testa de Sakura criticamente. "Sua testa é proporcionalmente adequada."

Sakura encolheu os ombros. "Às vezes, suas próprias inseguranças criam problemas que não estão lá."

Naruto tocou o ombro de Sakura. "Você sabe que ela não sabe do que está falando, certo?"

"Ela é apenas uma adolescente confusa com hormônios em fúria", disse Sakura. Ela e Naruto começaram a liderá-los novamente e Hinata e Neji ficaram atrás deles.

"Sakura aprendeu muito sobre como controlar seus impulsos agressivos", disse Hinata em voz baixa. "O que Ino disse não é verdade. Ninguém se importa com Sasuke mais do que Naruto e Sakura."

Neji estava reavaliando seu pensamento anterior sobre Ino ser bonita. Suas ações cruéis a tornaram decididamente menos atraente e a deflexão suave de Sakura pareceu acrescentar mais alguns pontos a seu favor. "Ino não tem um pedigree impressionante como pensa ter, ela não é de um dos clãs nobres", apontou Neji. "E comparada à Sakura, seu nível de habilidade é decididamente menos atraente para o Uchiha."

"Às vezes sonhamos com alguém além de nossos meios", sussurrou Hinata, seus olhos pálidos apontados para as costas de Naruto.

Neji não sabia muito sobre a família de Sakura - apenas que ela era filha única e seus pais ainda estavam vivos. Como ele cresceu na Família Filial para servir como subserviente à Família Chefe, não se importou com as palavras de Ino. Dizer à Sakura que ela veio do nada lembrou-o dos sentimentos que teve sobre si mesmo quando criança. Ao contrário de Sakura, ele sabia que fazia parte de um dos maiores clãs, enquanto ela teve que abrir caminho até o topo, mesmo com a constante barragem desencorajadora de sua amiga. Exceto por, talvez, Naruto e Tsunade, muitas pessoas não pensaram muito em Sakura até que ela se reuniu com Naruto após o treinamento dele com Jiraiya. Neji lutou ao lado dela no Exame Chunnin, talvez devesse ter lhe dado um pouco mais de crédito. Rock Lee certamente teceu apenas elogios sobre Sakura, mas Neji achou que era mais pela sua especialidade em taijutsu.

O céu estava claro e as estrelas pareceram ainda mais brilhantes e maiores no momento em que chegaram ao Monumento do Hokage. Ninguém mais estava na encosta da montanha. Os quatro sentaram no chão, Naruto e Sakura se deitaram e olharam para o céu. Hinata seguiu o exemplo tomando o lugar do outro lado de Naruto, mas Neji permaneceu sentado no estilo de lótus. Como alguém poderia meditar em uma posição tão relaxada?

"Sakura, estou realmente feliz por você ser uma jounin, mas odeio que o bastardo do Sasuke e eu ainda sejamos genin", lamentou Naruto.

"O Exame de Promoção Chunin é um rito de passagem, Naruto. Tsunade teria promovido você a jounin também, mas ela não quer que você perca a experiência do exame chunin. E Sasuke precisa disso. Ele precisa ser humilhado e ter você ao lado dele passando pela mesma experiência, isso o ajudará ", explicou Sakura.

"Mas, até mesmo Hinata é uma chunin! Eu não quero ser o último a ser chunnin," Naruto gritou.

"Ele não quis dizer isso", disse Sakura voltando-se para Hinata. Sua prima assentiu e deu um sorriso vacilante. "Naruto, você é um sábio. Você é a escolha mais lógica para o sexto hokage. Você derrotou Madara."

"Eu só derrotei Madara porque Sasuke e eu trabalhamos juntos", interrompeu Naruto. "E eu matei Neji - por um tempo, pelo menos - porque não fui forte o suficiente."

Neji franziu a testa. Não estava ciente de que Sasuke e Naruto haviam derrotado Madara juntos, já estava morto naquele momento da batalha. Neji estava cansado dos lamentos de Naruto. Aparentemente, ele e Sakura ainda tinham inseguranças muito ruins de sua infância. "Naruto, você não precisa caçar elogios."

"O que isso significa? Eu não estou caçando nada, não estou com fome. Por que eu caçaria?" Naruto perguntou confuso.

"Isso significa que você deve parar de reclamar sobre ter que fazer o Exame Chunnin. É um evento que mostra os talentos de nossos shinobi para os daimios das outras terras. Os outros ninjas estão cientes de suas proezas, eles te viram na guerra. Você me destruiu na luta de treinamento desta tarde e eu sou um jounin altamente respeitado. Você não é um fracassado por ser o último e nunca mais será um fracassado novamente. Ah, E com relação a sua observação de Hinata - ela é bastante habilidosa. Eu diria que ela é uma das kunoichis mais talentosas do nosso clã. "

"Naruto, por que você não compartilha com Hinata e Neji o que você e Sasuke tiveram quando estavam perto da morte e conheceram o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos?" Sakura sugeriu. "Neji perdeu essa parte da batalha e Hinata estava muito longe para ter visto claramente."

"Acontece que o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos teve dois filhos. Um foi o ancestral dos Uchihas - ele foi o primeiro filho. Esse filho era arrogante e fez tudo sozinho. O segundo filho foi o ancestral do Senju. Como um, ele não era muito habilidoso, mas aprendeu e ficou forte porque aceitou a ajuda de seus espíritos dos filhos foram reencarnados em Madara Uchiha e Hashirama Senju, e mais tarde em Sasuke e mim, então para derrotar Madara nós tivemos que trabalhar juntos - as habilidades do sábio e o poder do Rinnegan."

Neji olhou para Naruto por vários momentos. Naruto foi quem o convenceu de que o destino não ditava suas vidas, mas agora estava falando que ele e Sasuke estavam fadados a viver em conflito. Que o trabalho deles juntos era a única maneira de derrotar o grande mal de Madara Uchiha.

"Então vocês dois são realmente irmãos", disse Hinata em voz baixa.

Naruto levantou a mão e mostrou uma tatuagem de sol na palma da mão. "Sasuke tem a lua na palma da mão."

"Você e Sasuke vão fazer um ótimo show no Exame Chunnin," Sakura disse tranquilizadoramente. Ela se sentou. "Nós provavelmente deveríamos voltar. Acredito que temos um toque de recolher."

"Vamos ficar um pouco mais", disse Hinata. Ela pegou a mão de Naruto, aquela marcada pela tatuagem do sol, e segurou-a.

"Se estivermos atrasados, vou assumir a culpa", disse Sakura fechando os olhos e recostando-se. "Não há necessidade de nenhum de vocês estar em apuros. Eu sou a única de nós que não tem que viver com Hiashi por muito tempo."

Neji olhou para Sakura, incrédulo. Ela realmente acreditava que Hiashi a deixaria sair depois que seus serviços médicos fossem realizados? "Eu compartilharei essa culpa", disse Neji. Ele se deitou ao lado de Sakura e olhou para o céu. Era realmente uma boa noite. Um pequeno sorriso tocou seus lábios. Estava ansioso para chegar em casa depois do toque de recolher.

 **µµµµµ**

Sasuke estava em casa com seus guardas da ANBU lendo um livro. Kakashi havia lhe trazido um romance sobre o poder da amizade – aparentemente, ele tinha mais do que apenas os livros pornográficos Icha Icha do Mestre Jiraiya. Não era o melhor livro do mundo, mas era melhor que solidão completa. Sua cozinha fora totalmente abastecida por cortesia de Naruto e Sakura. Ele ficou triste ao ouvir sobre seu pedido de serviço prolongado que teriam que cumprir com os Hyuga. Estava especialmente infeliz por Sakura estar lá. Tinha acabado de revelar o que desejava ter com ela na próxima fase de sua vidam e justamente agora ela teve que se ausentar.

Ele sabia que as coisas entre eles seriam estranhas, os dois tentaram se matar. No entanto, não confiava em ninguém mais além dela e Naruto. Kakashi também era alguém próximo, mas ele sabia que Kakashi iria colocar o bem-estar de Naruto e Sakura acima dele. Embora, tecnicamente, Kakashi fosse seu tutor legal pelo menos até seu décimo oitavo aniversário - que estava a apenas seis semanas de distância.

Houve uma batida na porta da frente. Sasuke deixou o livro de lado e foi atender.

O guarda da ANBU cumprimentou-o. "Você tem uma visita, Ino Yamanaka."

"Eu realmente não quero visitas", disse Sasuke franzindo a testa. O que Ino poderia querer?

O guarda da ANBU se mexeu desconfortavelmente. "Ela é bastante persistente."

Sasuke suspirou. Ela era uma melhores amigas de Sakura e não queria que Sakura ficasse chateada com ele. "Muito bem", concordou. Ele voltou para a sala e abriu o livro novamente. Não entendia por que deveria sair de seu caminho para fingir que a visita de Ino era bem-vinda. Olhou para cima quando ela entrou na sala e limpou a garganta.

"Posso sentar?" Ino perguntou.

"Faça o que quiser", disse Sasuke. "Eu não tenho jurisdição. Como você pode ver, eu estou sob prisão domiciliar."

Ino enfiou os longos cabelos atrás da orelha nervosamente. Os fios estavam soltos no lugar de presos em seu habitual rabo de cavalo. A alternância em sua aparência não passou despercebida, embora não importasse a Sasuke. Ela sentou-se na frente dele. "O que está lendo?"

Sasuke fechou o livro mais uma vez, escondendo a capa e enfiou-a no bolso de trás. "Eu não acredito que você veio me visitar à noite para discutir o meu material de leitura."

Ino se mexeu ansiosamente. "Eu encontrei Sakura e Naruto. Aqueles dois idiotas estavam celebrando sua promoção para jounin sem você. Eles estavam com Neji e Hinata Hyuga!"

Sasuke deu de ombros. Ino veio para vê-lo fofocar? "Nós tomamos café da manhã esta manhã." Não havia necessidade de salientar que eles estocaram sua cozinha e garantiram que ele estaria bem durante a sua ausência. Hiashi Hyuga exigiu a presença deles, não era algo sobre o que tinham algum controle.

Sua reação pareceu confundir Ino. "Eu queria que você soubesse, Sasuke, que meus sentimentos por você não mudaram", disse Ino.

Sasuke franziu a testa. "Seus sentimentos por mim?" Ele sabia que Ino, como todas as outras garotas da Academia, tinha uma queda por ele. Eles nunca foram amigos, então era impossível para ela ter sentimentos reais por ele.

"Eu te amo, Sasuke. Eu te amei desde que éramos crianças", Ino confessou.

"Ino, eu aprecio seu sentimento, mas você não me ama. Você nem me conhece." Tinha visto o que era amor ao olhar nos olhos de Sakura quando ela segurou uma kunai mergulhada em veneno em seu pescoço, e viu a aceitação quando ele tomou aquela kunai com a intenção de matá-la. Isso era amor. Sakura, sua amiga, o amara o suficiente para matá-lo. Ela queria impedir que ele caísse na loucura. Ela e Naruto tinham feito tanto por ele e quando ele voltou para a última batalha com reforços, ela realmente capturou sua atenção. Sakura era forte.

"Isso não é verdade. Eu conheço você! Quando os outros novatos e o Time Guy planejaram sua morte, eu fui contra. Sakura, ela é a única que tentou matar você", explicou Ino. "Eu ainda tinha fé em você."

"Isso é porque você não me conhece. Sakura me conhece. Ela conhece a loucura que grassou dentro de mim", disse Sasuke. Ino soava como Karin. Elas estavam dispostas a aceitar sua loucura porque ele era tão bonito e legal. Nenhuma das duas queria tentar ajudá-lo a ser a pessoa boa que Itachi queria e precisava que ele fosse. Ele não gostou do jeito que Ino parecia tentar falar mal de Sakura. Que tipo de amigo faria isso? "Sakura é minha preciosa amiga."

"Ok, talvez eu não esteja dizendo as coisas certas. Sakura é ótima, sim, é claro. No entanto, eu acho que se você estiver pronto para se estabelecer e começar uma família, então deveria me considerar", disse Ino. "Eu tenho genes impressionantes. A linhagem da minha família é muito útil. Estou em excelente condição médica e não me importo de ter vários filhos. Meus sentimentos por você são genuínos."

"Ino, não estou interessado. Eu já expressei minhas intenções para Sakura de que ela se torne a Matriarca Uchiha", Sasuke disse pacientemente.

As mãos de Ino cerraram-se em punhos. "Por quê? Ela é completamente inapropriada! Você quer que seus filhos tenham cabelo rosa?"

"Cabelo cor de rosa é um gene recessivo, de modo que não importa e, mesmo se vissem assim, seria um fator irrelevante. Ela é a garota mais inteligente da nossa geração, é a kunoichi mais forte de nossa era, e não tem nenhuma kekkei genkai conflitantes em sua genética. Eu não vou fazer o meu Sharingan competir com a seu kekkei genkai de mente-corpo", explicou Sasuke. " E ainda, se dermos sorte, sua inteligência e o controle perfeito de chakra poderão ser transmitidos para seus filhos - ambos são atributos que eu gostaria em meus futuros filhos."

"Eu posso não ser tão inteligente quanto Sakura, mas pelo menos sou uma opção. Você não viu como ela estava íntima de Neji Hyuga!" Ino gritou.

Sasuke podia sentir seu temperamento subindo. Ele sabia que Hiashi Hyuga tentaria não apenas incorporar Naruto em sua família, mas que também estava de olho em Sakura. Por que não estaria? Uma parte egoísta dele, uma que desprezava, desejava que Neji tivesse sido deixado para morrer no campo de batalha.

"Ino, você sabe por que Naruto, Sakura e eu fomos colocados no time de Kakashi quando nos formamos na Academia?" Sasuke perguntou.

Ino encolheu os ombros.

"Nossas equipes foram escolhidas porque nos complementávamos. Naruto é muito forte e apaixonado, mas não é muito esperto. Sakura e eu somos as duas pessoas mais inteligentes em nossa classe. Naruto e eu viemos de pais muito poderosos. Sakura vem de pais simples como você disse, mas ela foi colocada bem ao lado de nós. Cada um de nós treinou independentemente sob o olhar atento de um Sannin Lendário. Ela pertence a mim ", disse Sasuke. Ele havia falado mais palavras para Ino em sua conversa atual do que em todas as conversas anteriores combinadas.

"Eu não vou esperar para sempre", Ino sibilou. Ela levantou-se e correu para a porta.

Depois que ela bateu a porta violentamente com sua saída, ela se abriu novamente em silêncio. Um de seus guardas da ANBU entrou e removeu sua máscara revelando sua identidade como Sai. As mãos dele seguravam uma tábua de shoji e várias peças. "Mulheres", ele disse balançando a cabeça com um sorriso ausente.

"O que você quer?" Sasuke perguntou. Ele estava desenvolvendo uma enxaqueca.

"Naruto e Sakura não querem que você fique sozinho", disse Sai. Ele sentou em frente a Sasuke no chão, colocou a tábua de shoji entre os dois e começou a preparar as peças para o jogo de xadrez japonês. "Eu peguei isso emprestado de Shikamaru. Sente ou Gote?"

"Eu suponho que você ouviu Ino?" Sasuke perguntou. "Eu escolho o preto", disse, movendo em seguida uma peça de peão no tabuleiro de shoji.

"Ela foi bastante persistente", disse Sai. Ele moveu um peão branco no tabuleiro de shoji.

"Tenho certeza de que você tem uma opinião sobre isso", disse Sasuke, escolhendo uma lança para sua jogada.

"Sim, eu acho que você precisa se afastar de Sakura. Você machucou ela e Naruto inúmeras vezes", disse Sai. Ele moveu uma torre e derrubou o peão de Sasuke. "Isso não significa que você tenha que se concentrar em Ino. Você deve se concentrar em reconstruir suas amizades e vínculos."

"E talvez, criar alguns novos laços", disse Sasuke. Talvez Sai não fosse tão ruim.

* * *

 ** _***O termo usado na fanfic e na tradução inglesa do mangá é "HAG", que quer dizer mais ou menos "bruxa feia e velha" hahahha, por isso a Sakura diz que faz sentido uma vez que ela é a mais velha entre os adolescentes do time 7***_**

 **FELIZ PÁSCOA À TODOS VOCÊS! Considerem esse capítulo como o ovo de páscoa que eu não posso dar a vocês. Eu vou tentar traduzir o final do próximo capítulo de Samsara para postar ainda hoje (provavelmente sem revisão final mas eu edito amanhã) como um segundo presente. Não prometo nada, mas vou tentar!**

 **Enfim, eu sei que a fic é NejiSaku, mas minhas terminações nervosas não estão conseguindo suportar a vontade de SasuSaku depois dessa parte final hahahah 99% SasuSaku e 1% AllSaku.**

 **Espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo, feedbacks são sempre apreciados também *-***


	6. Capítulo 6 - Toque de Recolher Quebrado

**Autora:** BelleDayNight

 **Tradutora:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Apenas a tradução me pertence aqui.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Toque de Recolher Quebrado**

Quando finalmente deixaram o Monumento do Hokage, a lua já havia subido para o centro do céu, banhando as ruas vazias em uma luz pálida. Chegaram às portas do complexo Hyuga faltando 15 minutos para a meia-noite. Hotan e Ko, dois guardas Hyuga que o herdeiro reconhecia bem por sua vontade de falar o que estavam pensando, ficaram do lado de fora. Eles pareciam decididamente aliviados que o quarteto de adolescentes tivesse retornado ileso.

"Senhor Neji, Lady Hinata, temo que Lorde Hiashi esteja esperando que vocês vão direto para sua sala de reuniões. Ele está decididamente infeliz", disse Hotan, o guarda da esquerda.

"Tudo bem, obrigado pelo aviso", disse Neji. Com o canto do olho, notou Sakura respirar fundo e virar os ombros para trás. Ela estava se preparando para levar toda a ira de Hiashi Hyuga? Neji pegou a sua mão e puxou-a ao lado dele, seus olhos de jade se arregalaram quando a puxou à força. "Nós vamos cuidar disso", disse para Hinata.

"Eu escolto Lady Hinata e Lord Naruto para seus respectivos quartos", Ko, o guarda da direita, se ofereceu. Ele era um dos membros da família secundária que freqüentemente defendia Hinata ao Senhor Hiashi. Neji confiava nele mais do que na maioria dos outros em seu clã. Ko foi um dos poucos que teve a coragem de dialogar com Hiashi quando o líder do clã estava sendo irracional e teimoso.

"Esta é minha responsabilidade", argumentou Naruto. "Foi para mim que o lorde Hiashi disse que deveria estar de volta às dez."

"Deixe-me cuidar disso", Neji pediu.

"Tudo bem," Naruto disse, sua testa franzida em preocupação. Suas mãos se cerraram em punhos ao lado do corpo. "Mas não gosto disso. Eu posso lutar minhas próprias batalhas."

"Nem tudo precisa ser uma batalha", Sakura disse com suavidade.

"Tenha cuidado", disse Hotan lançando um olhar ansioso para Neji.

"Eu sempre tenho", Neji disse baixinho enquanto arrastava Sakura junto. Ele se moveu em um ritmo calmo e estudiosamente ignorou os olhares questionadores que Sakura dirigia para ele. "Siga o meu exemplo", disse Neji.

"Você parece ter um plano", admitiu Sakura. "Isso envolve machucar meu pulso?"

Neji olhou para onde ele estava segurando o braço dela e percebeu que sua pele pálida estava vermelha. A marcação de diamante na testa de Sakura brilhou verde por um momento e o hematoma em seu pulso desapareceu. "Desculpe por isso", se desculpou rigidamente. Ele relaxou o aperto, mas não soltou seu pulso.

Eles chegaram à sala de reuniões onde Hiashi esperava. Ele tomou um gole de chá e os observou quando entraram. "Vocês estão atrasados. Onde estão Hinata e Naruto?"

"Eles estão sendo escoltados para seus quartos por Ko", explicou Neji. "A culpa do nosso atraso é minha e de Sakura."

"Como assim? Acredito que deixei claro para Naruto que todos deveriam estar de volta até as dez", disse Hiashi deixando de lado sua xícara de chá.

"Eu não acredito que você queira se indispor com seu possível futuro genro", disse Neji. "Ele não está acostumado com as regras rígidas de um clã como os Hyugas depois de cuidar de si mesmo por toda a sua vida e dificilmente precisa de alguém lhe dizendo o que fazer agora. Hinata é uma kunoichi capaz e não estava em nenhum perigo em sua alguém mais forte que Naruto em batalha?"

"Então agora que é meu herdeiro, você decidiu começar a tomar decisões sobre o clã?" Hiashi perguntou, sua voz subindo numa raiva mal controlada.

Neji não respondeu _essa_ pergunta diretamente. Ele esperava mudar a política do clã, mas teria que pisar levemente. Naruto estava certo e seu comportamento antagônico não estava ajudando. Ele levantou a mão de Sakura e suavemente pressionou seus lábios nas costas dela. Seus olhos se levantaram para enfrentar os de Sakura e ela entrou no jogo, nada além de um ligeiro estreitamento de seus olhos demonstrava sua surpresa e confusão. "Eu pensei que seu objetivo nesta charada era encorajar dois namoros entre seus herdeiros e os Heróis de Konoha", disse Neji.

"Você está pedindo para cortejar Sakura Haruno?" Hiashi perguntou levantando-se, olhando entre Neji e Sakura, desconfiado.

"Estou pedindo permissão", disse Neji friamente. "Nós perdemos a noção do tempo e corremos para casa quando percebemos o quão tarde já era. Naruto tinha pedido que voltássemos diretamente do jantar, mas estávamos tendo uma noite muito agradável".

"Claro", disse Hiashi. "Suponho que desta vez vou deixar isso passar. Não crie o hábito de me desobedecer, filho."

O músculo na mandíbula de Neji estremeceu ao ser chamado de _filho_ , mas não reagiu de nenhuma outra forma. Hiashi matou seu pai verdadeiro. Ele podia sentir Sakura apertando sua mão em segurança ou talvez para lembrá-lo de que ela estava lá. Isso o ajudou a controlar sua raiva. Sem o constante lembrete da marca de maldição em sua testa, ele sentia seu temperamento constantemente em tumulto. Era difícil se conter de agir sabendo a falta de consequências agora que ele era o herdeiro Hyuga.

"Geralmente, a permissão para o namoro é concedida através dos pais da menina envolvida", disse Hiashi.

"Senhor, eu sou legalmente autônoma de meus pais e tenho sido desde os meus dezesseis anos", disse Sakura.

Neji olhou para ela brevemente. Isso era verdade? Não tinha ideia de que Sakura era uma adulta legal. Até onde sabia, ela ainda morava em casa com os pais quando não estava em missão.

"A Hokage confiou você aos meus cuidados", disse Hiashi, pensativo, esfregando o queixo. "Muito bem, se vocês dois quiserem cortejar, eu permitirei. Agora, vão embora. Já é tarde e quero ir para a cama. Lembre-se, Neji, que seu aniversário é daqui a algumas semanas." Ele acenou para fora do quarto e eles rapidamente fugiram.

"O que foi aquilo?" Sakura sibilou, puxando sua mão dele - ela era muito mais forte. "Você não está me cortejando."

"Você é realmente uma adulta autônoma?" Neji perguntou, evitando a pergunta. A aceitação fácil de seu tio de sua desculpa só provou a ele que dois namoros era o objetivo de Hiashi. O lembrete de seu próximo aniversário o deixou nervoso. Eles teriam que fazer o anúncio naquele momento?

Ela cutucou seu peito. "Você não é outro clone de Zetsu, é?"

"Outro clone de Zetsu? Do que você está falando?"

"Durante a guerra houve um clone de Zetsu em meu campo médico assassinando ninjas medicados jounin e ele estava disfarçado como você. Fui eu que o identifiquei. Ele era esperto e se portava como você, mas era muito simpático e, claro, ele não percebeu que Tonton era um porco ", Sakura divagou. "Além disso, duvido que você procure atendimento médico voluntariamente".

Neji estendeu a mão e afastou o dedo de seu peito. "Eu não sei do que você está falando, Sakura." O que ela quis dizer com ele não era simpático? Ele havia escolhido esperar um ano a mais antes de participar do Exame Chunnin, quando era um novato genin porque era simpático à causa de Lee. Também foi simpático à Hinata e a treinou da melhor maneira que pôde quando ela pediu. Ele era um indivíduo muito simpático! E bem, talvez ela estivesse certa sobre sua recusa em procurar atendimento médico voluntariamente.

Sakura suspirou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo rosa pastel em agitação. "Suponho que você não saberia, e isso dificilmente importa agora. Para responder a sua pergunta, eu tinha meu próprio apartamento até que ele foi destruído durante o ataque de Pain", disse Sakura. "Eu voltei para meus pais depois disso, mas foi só temporário. Por que o futuro herdeiro do clã iria me cortejar? Eu não sou ninguém especial, minha família não tem peso na sociedade shinobi. Você não deveria se casar com alguma princesa de algum lugar agora que você é o herdeiro?"

"Sakura, você é provavelmente a kunoichi mais procurada em toda a vila. Você pode ser jovem, mas tem uma idade aceitável, especialmente se for autônoma. A única razão pela qual não notou o interesse em você é porque ninguém quer chatear Naruto ou Sasuke ", disse Neji. "E um clã nobre tem mais utilidade para a inclusão de sangue novo e talentoso, não uma princesa mimada sem qualidades redentoras além de como ela pode servir chá. Os Hyugas se concentram em força. Se Hiashi pode perturbar o último Uchiha no processo é apenas um bônus para ele ".

"Oh? Então você de repente está interessada em mim também?" Sakura exigiu, girando sobre ele. Ela colocou as mãos em seus ombros para fazê-lo olhar diretamente no rosto dela. "E por que todo mundo está tão preocupado em fazer Sasuke sofrer mais?"

Neji olhou para onde suas mãos estavam; ela poderia esmagar seus manguitos rotadores* se dissesse a coisa errada. Claro que iria curar depois, mas seria uma experiência dolorosa. "Você salvou minha vida, Sakura. Infelizmente, isso faz com que você seja responsável por ela agora. Me tornar herdeiro de clã nunca foi algo que eu esperasse. Preciso enrolar por um tempo ou então serei forçado em um casamento arranjado no meu próximo aniversário - o que é na primeira semana de julho. Ou você está apenas esperando seu tempo até que possa voltar ao seu precioso Sasuke? Você não se importa que concordando com isso você possa me ajudar? Eu pensei que fosse seu amigo também ".

Sakura soltou os ombros dele, recuou e abraçou o peito como se quisesse evitar um calafrio. "Sasuke me assusta", disse baixinho. "E você é meu amigo", disse ela, desviando os olhos para o lado.

"Então vamos concordar em fazer o papel. Um namoro não significa um casamento. Ele também nos protegerá de ofertas indesejadas." Neji estendeu a mão para Sakura.

Ela respirou fundo e depois apertou a mão dele em concordância. "Tudo bem. Eu vou entrar nesse jogo com você."

"Deixe-me acompanhá-la de volta ao seu quarto", disse Neji soltando sua mão. Ele juntou as mãos atrás das costas e começou a andar na direção do quarto de Hinata sabendo que o quarto de Sakura estava perto dele.

 **µµµµµ**

Hinata gostou de passar a noite na companhia de Naruto, Neji e Sakura. Eles eram suas pessoas favoritas, além de seus colegas de equipe. No entanto, as palavras descuidadas de Naruto mais cedo a magoaram profundamente. Ela deitou na cama, olhando para o teto. Uma lágrima escorregou de seus olhos e jurou que Naruto nunca iria confundi-la como alguém fraco novamente. Iria vê-lo reconhecer seu valor.

Pôde ouvir quando Neji e Sakura chegaram na porta ao lado, seus passos abafados perturbando a quietude da noite.

"Boa noite, Sakura", disse Neji.

"Tome cuidado, Neji", disse a kunoichi com voz suave, seguida pelo som da porta abrindo e fechando.

Hinata podia ouvir o som dos passos de Neji recuando enquanto ele se dirigia para os aposentos dele e de Naruto na outra extremidade do prédio. Podia ouvir a porta de Sakura se abrir novamente e então houve uma batida suave na porta de Hinata.

"Hinata, você ainda está acordada?" Sua voz chamou do outro lado.

Hinata empurrou as cobertas, foi até a porta e a abriu. "É difícil dormir com todo esse barulho", brincou.

As bochechas de Sakura ficaram vermelhas e Hinata ficou surpresa ao ver a confiante kunoichi corar.

"Posso falar com você por um momento?" Sakura perguntou.

"Claro", disse Hinata segurando seu braço a convite de Sakura para entrar em seu quarto. Sakura se moveu para a cadeira da escrivaninha e Hinata sentou-se na beira da cama.

"Eu queria falar com você sobre o comentário de Naruto mais cedo. Você sabe que ele respeita sua força. Todos nós respeitamos! Ele está apenas um pouco chateado por se sentir deixado para trás novamente, já que ele ainda é tecnicamente um genin", explicou Sakura.

"Eu sei", disse Hinata. Ela também entendia o jeito do Naruto.

"Eu sei que você sabe, mas queria te lembrar," Sakura disse com um sorriso encorajador. "Seu pai te proibiu de interagir com Kiba e Shino, como fez com Neji de Lee e Tenten?"

"Eu não sou a herdeira, então o pai não se importa", disse Hinata. "Ou talvez ele pense que posso me proteger", disse com um sorriso suave.

"Tenho certeza que é mais do último", Sakura disse em tom tranquilizador. "Você está obviamente bem. Eu só queria te ver por um momento", disse enquanto se levantava.

"O que aconteceu com o pai?" Hinata perguntou, parando Sakura antes que ela abrisse a porta.

"Neji o convenceu de que ele e eu queríamos um namoro", Sakura disse com um sorriso divertido. "Você pode imaginar isso?"

Hinata podia imaginar muito bem, mas duvidava que seu irmão mais velho ou Sakura realmente enxergassem a possibilidade. "Isso o jogou em um loop", adivinhou.

"De fato aconteceu", Sakura concordou. "Então ele começou a falar sobre o próximo aniversário de Neji por algum motivo. Vejo você de manhã, Hinata. Naruto diz coisas idiotas o tempo todo, mas nós duas sabemos que ele tem o melhor coração."

Hinata viu quando Sakura saiu e se retirou para seu próprio quarto. Ela se deitou e olhou para o teto mais uma vez. As palavras encorajadoras de Sakura ajudaram a fortalecer sua própria determinação. No entanto, agora ela estava mais preocupada com o que seu pai tinha em mente para o aniversário de Neji.

Virou-se para a mesa de cabeceira e pegou o livro que estava lendo antes. Quando Hanabi foi nomeada herdeira, Hinata teve mais tempo para se concentrar no que realmente queria fazer. Ela escolheu aumentar sua destreza de luta sob a tutela de Neji e estudar tantos livros quanto possível.

 **µµµµµ**

Naruto sorriu enquanto lia o pergaminho que um dos pássaros de tinta de Sai tinha acabado de entregar. Aparentemente, enquanto eles estavam aproveitando o bom clima de verão do lado de fora do Monumento Hokage, Sai e Sasuke se engajaram em um jogo de shogi.

 _Caro Pinto Pequeno_

 _Hoje eu fiquei de guarda na casa do Bastardo. A Bonita veio e o perturbou com uma confissão de devoção. Ele parecia descontente com os sentimentos dela. Eu entrei mais tarde e jogamos esse jogo que o Preguiçoso gosta de jogar. Ele está de bom humor, mas sua ausência e a da Bruxa estão criando uma depressão nele. Além disso, pergunte à Bruxa o que "aquela época do mês" significa. O bastardo diz que esse foi o motivo do comportamento da Bonita, estou confuso com o que ele quer dizer. Irei relatar mais depois._

 _Sai_

Naruto observou a tinta começar a derreter em uma poça de líquido preto destruindo todas as evidências da mensagem. Ele não entendia por que Sai insistia em usar um codinome para todos e, no entanto, assinava seu próprio nome no final. Ele teria que falar com Sakura sobre a mensagem. Ele não perguntaria o que Sai havia sugerido, mas talvez pudessem encontrar uma maneira de fugir do complexo de Hyuga e checar seu companheiro de equipe.

Pegou um uma flanela e limpou o chão do quarto de qualquer detrito que pudessem acidentalmente rastrear dentro e depois o lavou na bacia de limpeza em sua cômoda. Esfregou a mancha de tinta no chão novamente, até não ter nenhum vestígio, depois dobrou o pano e jogou em cima da pilha de roupa suja no canto da sala. Um bom privilégio no composto Hyuga era que ele não tinha que cuidar de sua própria roupa. Mal podia esperar para esfregar aquele pequeno detalhe no rosto de Sasuke.

* * *

 _ ***Manguitos Rotadores – é um grupo de músculos e tendões que agem para estabilizar o ombro.**_

 **Aqui estou, como prometido. Ahh, e tenho uma boa notícia para vocês! Se entrarem agora no meu perfil, terão uma surpresinha. A autora de uma MadaSaku que eu AMO me autorizou a traduzir a fic dela que sera postada assim que eu acabar uma das atuais (Samsara)! Ela é beeem longa, quase tão longa quanto essa, então se preparem.**


	7. Capítulo 7 - Sangue e Crepúsculo

**Autora:** BelleDayNight

 **Tradutora:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e nem a história me pertencem, sou apenas a tradutora autorizada.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Sangue e Crepúsculo**

Sakura olhou as peças no guarda-roupa em seu quarto temporário. Ela colocou suas roupas normais dentro, mas queria ver quais outras opções estavam lá. Já se sobressaía como um floco de neve na primavera com seu cabelo cor de rosa entre um mar de cabeças morenas, então poderia, pelo menos, trocar seu traje para algo que não fosse vermelho vivo ou uma jaqueta verde escura. Encontrou um vestido simples branco e cinza que decidiu usar.

Ela seguiu Hinata para se juntar à família Hyuga Head no café da manhã. Uma rápida olhada ao redor da mesa revelou a presença apenas das mulheres do clã. "Onde estão Neji e Naruto?", perguntou.

Tomoe, sentada à cabeceira da mesa, dirigiu seus olhos lavanda opacos para Sakura. "Agora que Neji foi nomeado herdeiro, a tradição de pequenos-almoços masculinos e femininos separados pode ser retomada." Seus olhos se desviaram momentaneamente para as filhas antes de retornarem para Sakura. "Como não fui capaz de dar ao meu marido um herdeiro do sexo masculino, tenho medo de ter colocado minhas filhas em uma situação precária."

"Mãe, não teria sido a primeira vez que uma mulher foi nomeada herdeira", apontou Hinata, enquanto calmamente servia chá para todas. "A última vez foi há um século, antes que o clã se juntasse à Aldeia Folha."

"Estudar a história do clã não vai torná-la mais atraente para o pai", Hanabi murmurou, esfaqueando o café da manhã com força com seus hashis.

Hinata ignorou a farpa de sua irmã e se virou para Sakura para explicar melhor. "Normalmente, o pai tomava o café da manhã com seus conselheiros e, ocasionalmente, Hanabi se juntava a ele como herdeira do clã."

Hanabi olhou para a comida com uma expressão soturna. Deixou de lado os pauzinhos e segurou a xícara de chá, mas não bebeu.

Tomoe bateu palmas abruptamente. "Chega dessa conversa azeda!" Ela sorriu e seu rosto se iluminou lindamente. Quando não estava perto de seu marido, a matriarca parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente. "Precisamos planejar o décimo nono dia do Senhor Neji!"

"A preocupação de vocês com aniversários dentro do clã é sempre tão grande?", Sakura perguntou, inclinando-se para Hinata.

Hinata sacudiu a cabeça. "Com a idade de dezenove anos há uma cerimônia para se tornar oficialmente o herdeiro. Em um ano a partir dessa data, em seu vigésimo dia, ele se tornará o novo chefe", explicou.

"Mas e se alguém o convocar para uma missão? Ele é um jounin muito habilidoso."

"Até o vigésimo aniversário, ele terá permissão para participar de missões. Depois disso, seu dever será para o clã", disse Hinata.

Tomoe se inclinou sobre a mesa com uma expressão ansiosa em seus olhos. "E, claro, ele deve estar casado no vigésimo dia do seu nome".

A médica começou a engasgar com seu suco de laranja, e Hinata deu um tapinha nas costas dela. "Você está bem?", perguntou preocupada. Sakura assentiu.

"Meu marido me disse que você e Neji estão em corte agora, Sakura", disse Tomoe. "Devemos convidar seus pais para a festa de aniversário de Neji. Seria apropriado."

A ideia de Kizashi e Mebuki Haruno em meio ao orgulhoso clã Hyuga deu a Sakura um forte caso de azia. Com apenas uma leve canalização interna de chakra, quase inconsciente, Sakura curou a gastrite sem sequer mover os dedos e sem fazer nenhum selo.

"Apenas sorria e aguente," Hinata sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Sakura aceitou o conselho e ofereceu a Lady Hyuga um sorriso educado, enquanto se concentrava em comer o café da manhã. Neji percebia exatamente com qual período de tempo estava lidando? Teriam que trabalhar duro para encontrar uma esposa apropriada para que ele pudesse evitar um casamento arranjado. Ela estava ansiosa para ajudar Naruto e Hinata a encontrar a felicidade um com o outro, mas achou que seria mais difícil ajudar Neji. Esse homem teimoso não queria ser ajudado.

 **µµµµµ**

Hiashi recebeu para o café da manhã Neji, Naruto e alguns conselheiros. Naruto comeu seu café da manhã em um ritmo constante, mas encontrou pouco prazer na comida pois estava mais preocupado com a ausência de Sakura e Hinata. Se soubesse que ficaria preso na companhia dos opressivos líderes do clã Hyuga, preferia ter ficado em casa para treinar com Sasuke e comer Ramen o dia inteiro, com visitas ocasionais a seu antigo professor Iruka.

"Como vai o seu treino, Naruto?" Perguntou Hiashi.

"Depois da minha aprovação no exame chunnin, não vou precisar de muito tempo para conseguir o posto de jounin", respondeu. Ele olhou na direção de Neji e não pôde deixar de sentir uma pequena faísca de ciúmes pelo status jounin superior de Neji. "Porém, eu preciso praticar com Sasuke. Somos companheiros de equipe", disse com um olhar aguçado na direção de Hiashi.

Era como se uma parede de indiferença cobrisse o rosto de Hiashi. "Por que você continua a usar esse macacão laranja atroz?", perguntou.

Naruto olhou para baixo. "Eu gosto de laranja. O que há de errado com ela?"

"Além do fato de que você nunca ficará camuflado com uma roupa tão ridícula?" Perguntou Hiashi. Os conselheiros de ambos os lados dele riram.

"Eu posso mascarar meu chakra, que importância tem a roupa que estou vestindo? Ninguém vai me ver. E além disso, vamos lá! Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki! Sou o ninja mais forte da Aldeia da Folha! Deixe os inimigos de Konoha saberem quem está atrás eles ", Naruto exclamou, com os olhos brilhantes de emoção.

Hiashi se virou para o conselheiro à sua esquerda. "Toshiro, faça com que o noivo de Hinata tenha uma variedade de roupas em seu guarda-roupa em seu quarto aqui."

"Sim, senhor", disse Toshiro, abaixando a cabeça em respeito.

"Alguma notícia sobre o Daimyo?" Neji perguntou, efetivamente mudando de assunto. Ninguém iria convencer o futuro Hokage de que era uma má ideia usar laranja. O máximo que conseguiram fazer foi foi convence-lo a usar um manto sobre a cor brilhante.

"Os filhos gêmeos do Daimyo - um filho e uma filha - estão se aproximando do seu décimo nono dia também", disse Hiashi. "Provavelmente, uma grande festa será realizada agora que estamos em uma era de paz. Eu não ficaria surpreso se alguns ANBU de elite fossem chamados para participar das festividades."

"Ou alguns renomados heróis da última guerra", disse Ishida, um dos conselheiros do Hyuga. Ele era um homem mais velho com muitos fios grisalhos em seu cabelo escuro e que usava um par óculos que ajustava constantemente. "Se eu fosse o Daimyo, pediria para Naruto Uzumaki me honrar com sua presença!"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze não é nem um chunnin", afirmou Hiashi, com um olhar frio de desdém em seus olhos pálidos. "Ele não teria permissão para participar."

"Bem, eu peço licença," Naruto disse, afastando-se da mesa e tentando controlar seu temperamento. Ele estava frustrado com a facilidade em que foi descartado por causa da tecnicidade de sua posição. Era o herói de Konoha! Era herdeiro da força do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos e o Jinchuriki mais forte! "É melhor eu praticar para o meu próximo exame. Serei um jounin em pouco tempo - acredite!", e se virou para sair do cômodo.

"Se você nos der licença, estaremos praticando nosso taijutsu", Neji disse educadamente. Ele alcançou Naruto momentos depois. "Se importa se eu me juntar a você?"

Naruto deu de ombros, trabalhando para manter sua raiva contida. Estava começando a se arrepender de concordar em vir para o complexo Hyuga. Ele queria se concentrar em seu treinamento para que pudesse se apressar e ser promovido. Como poderia fazer isso quando não podia nem sequer se encontrar com metade de sua equipe? E sua motivação para estar lá - Hinata e Sakura - qual era o ponto se ele não estivesse por perto?

 **µµµµµ**

Uma das chaves para o tratamento médico bem-sucedido era a manutenção adequada dos registros. As Hyugas se destacavam na manutenção de registros para que a tarefa de ensinar documentação médica adequada fosse fácil. Sakura revisou o trabalho dos médicos que vinha treinando desde o café da manhã.

"O tipo sanguíneo é importante no caso de haver necessidade de transfusão", explicou Sakura. "Por quê?"

A dúzia de homens e mulheres Hyugas se entreolharam. A mulher à direita, Misao, foi quem respondeu. "Se você transfunde o sangue errado, pode causar hemólise, quebra de sangue saudável e piorar ainda mais estado do paciente."

"Então, qual é o doador universal e qual é o aceitador universal?" Sakura perguntou.

"O doador universa AB é o aceitador universal", respondeu Misao novamente.

"Devemos também memorizar os tipos de sangue dos nossos líderes de clã?" Kohaku, outro estudante perguntou.

"Seria útil saber se você não tiver acesso aos registros", concordou Sakura. "No entanto, seria impossível lembrar de todos. Embora, em uma missão, geralmente há um médico em cada esquadrão de quatro integrantes. É vital para o médico saber o histórico médico de seus companheiros de equipe."

"Senhor Neji tem tipo 0 e Lady Hinata tem tipo A", disse Misao. "Quais são os tipos de sangue do seu e do Lord Naruto, Lady Sakura?"

Sakura olhou para a estudante em silêncio por um momento. Ela acabou de chamá-la de Lady e Naruto a Lord? "Naruto e eu não somos da nobreza", Sakura começou.

"Lady Sakura, um dia vocês dois farão parte do nosso estimado clã. Estamos simplesmente mostrando nosso respeito", Kohaku disse, estendendo as mãos para se desculpar. "Queremos dizer sem ofensa."

Os lábios de Sakura se estreitaram e ela lutou para conter seu temperamento. Queria gritar que ela e Neji não estavam realmente namorando, que estava apenas fazendo um favor ao seu amigo. "Sou tipo 0 e Naruto é tipo B."

"Então seus filhos com o Senhor Neji serão do tipo 0, e os filhos da Senhora Hinata e do Senhor Naruto serão AB, correto?" Misao perguntou.

"Teoricamente, se essas crianças existissem, isso seria uma possibilidade", disse Sakura com os dentes cerrados. Explicaria mais tarde sobre o fato de que um tipo de sangue tinha dois marcadores. Ela era 00, assim como Neji. Era Naruto BB ou B0? E Hinata era AA ou A0? Escolheu deixar essa lição para o dia seguinte. "Acho que já tivemos o suficiente para a aula de hoje. Trabalhem em sua documentação. Espero que cada um de vocês escreva um histórico médico completo para os membros imediatos da sua família e o tenham para mim no período da manhã."

Sakura ficou aliviada ao dispensar sua aula. Ela não se importava com a maneira como os Hyugas a encaravam como se fosse algum tipo de princesa visitante. Era uma simples Kunoichi que treinou sob a tutela da Hokage e que possuía grande força e inteligência. Não era nenhuma esperança para o futuro deles. Naruto sim era a esperança para o futuro de todos. Sakura entendia o porquê de olharem para ele com uma adoração quase infantil tão óbvia em seus olhos.

Sentiu subitamente a sensação de estar sendo observada e moveu os olhos ao redor. Encostado a uma árvore próxima, Naruto estava em seu agasalho laranja e preto comendo uma maçã. Quando viu que tinha sido encontrado, ele sorriu e pulou em sua direção para ela. "Como foi a aula?"

"Estava ficando muito pessoal", Sakura disse com um suspiro. "Eles estão começando a fazer perguntas sobre nossos futuros filhos", disse acenando com a mão, perturbada.

Os brilhantes olhos azuis de Naruto se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu. Ele fechou a boca rapidamente e limpou a garganta. "Para ser claro, de quem são as crianças?"

"Eles estavam analisando os possíveis tipos sanguíneos se você e Hinata tivessem filhos e se Neji e eu tivéssemos filhos", explicou Sakura. "O que você achou que eu quis dizer?", perguntou, enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo em exasperação. Como iria lidar com o fato de estar cercada por Hyugas 24 por dia se eles continuassem com essa coisa de bancar o cupido?

"Nada, por isso que eu estava confuso. Então, foi por isso que você terminou a aula tão cedo?" Naruto perguntou. Ele tinha as mãos atrás da cabeça, dedos entrelaçados, enquanto se posicionava ao lado de Sakura.

Os dedos de Sakura se emaranharam ainda mais nos cabelos. "Eu realmente preciso cortar meu cabelo de novo", murmurou, deixando cair as mãos para os lados.

"Eu acho que ele fica mais bonito comprido, você só precisa escová-lo corretamente", Naruto disse olhando-a criticamente. "Você pode pedir algumas dicas para a Hinata, o cabelo dela é maior que o seu e é bem suave."

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha para o amigo. "Como você sabe como é o cabelo de Hinata?"

Seu rosto ficou imediatamente vermelho. "Eu posso ter passado meus dedos por ele uma ou duas vezes", admitiu, antes de sorrir descaradamente para Sakura. "Como que é a sensação do cabelo de Neji? Ele é ainda mais longo que o da Hinata. Aposto que ele poderia dar-lhe algumas dicas sobre como cuidar de cabelos longos", concluiu e começou a rir.

"Ugh, você também não", Sakura disse empurrando Naruto no peito, apenas fazendo-o rir mais forte ao cambalear para trás, os braços se levantando a sua frente em um gesto pacífico. Ela esperou até que parasse de rir. "Você acha que ele está bem?"

"Neji? Bem, ele é um pouco idiota, mas depois que você passa por aquele lado gelado, ele é um cara muito legal", Naruto disse pensativo.

"Não ele", Sakura revirou os olhos. "Você sabe quem", disse não se atrevendo a falar o nome de Sasuke. Ambos descobriram que seu nome era praticamente um tabu na propriedade Hyuga. "Estamos aqui há quase uma semana."

"Vamos vê-lo esta noite", Naruto sugeriu. "Somos ninjas de elite. Devemos ser capazes de fugir daqui."

"Você pode ser um ninja de elite, mas você é péssimo", disse Neji, aproximando-se por trás. Seus passos não emitiram nenhum som prévio que denunciasse sua aproximação. Sakura reprimiu um gemido. Só agora tinha percebido que a roupa que escolheu para o dia fazia parecer que estava tentando combinar com o estilo de roupas de Neji. "Exatamente onde você pensa que vai esta noite?"

"Você ainda quer visitar seus companheiros de equipe?" Naruto perguntou.

"Lee e Tenten? Claro", respondeu Neji.

"Queremos ver o Teme e Sai", disse Naruto.

Neji olhou de Naruto para Sakura, seu olhar opaco de lavanda permaneceu nela, parecendo penetrar em sua mente. "Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia."

"Então é um alívio que não tenhamos pedido a sua opinião", disse Sakura dando uma cotovelada no braço de Naruto em um gesto de solidariedade. Ela e Naruto podiam brigar como cão e gato, mas eles realmente amavam e apoiavam um ao outro. Poderiam ser os únicos filhos de seus pais, mas agora eram irmãos em tudo, exceto no sangue.

Os olhos pálidos de Neji se estreitaram e ele mudou para uma postura agressiva com as pernas afastadas e os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Sakura tinha visto o prodígio Hyuga em ação muitas vezes para saber que ele seria capaz de bloquear os tenketsus - os nódulos onde o chakra entrava e saía de um corpo - em questão de segundos. "Se você acha que pode passar por mim, é melhor reavaliar."

"Eu também vou com vocês", disse Hinata, saindo das sombras e surpreendendo a todos.

"Hinata? De onde você veio?" Naruto perguntou, virando-se para a jovem.

Hinata pela sua confusão. "Minha especialidade é discrição e rastreamento", lembrou. "É quinta-feira, o pai estará ocupado." Suas bochechas ardiam em vermelho brilhante. "Ele e a mãe tem o 'encontro da noite' nas noites de quinta-feira", explicou.

"Encontro da noite? O que você quer dizer?" Naruto perguntou.

Sakura lhe deu uma cotovelada nas suas costelas. "Às vezes é melhor não fazer perguntas", sussurrou.

"Aah. Claro,eu entendo", Naruto afirmou, balançando a cabeça sabiamente, embora estivesse claro que não entendia nada.

"Esta é uma má ideia", afirmou Neji.

"Então eu acho que é melhor você vir e nos manter longe de problemas", Sakura disse com um sorriso doce. Ela se aproximou de Neji e ficou na ponta dos pés para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Acabei de descobrir o que é esperado no seu vigésimo aniversário. Se vai me colocar nessa posição, você me deve."

O olho de Neji se contraiu sutilmente. "Tudo bem. Saímos ao anoitecer."

 **µµµµµ**

Sasuke olhou para cima quando Sai entrou em seu covil mais uma vez. Ele segurava o familiar tabuleiro de shoji em seus braços. "Preto ou branco?" Sai perguntou, sentando-se na frente dele no chão.

"Nenhum dos dois", Sasuke disse. Sai deixou a placa de lado e olhou para Sasuke pacientemente. "Conte-me sobre o seu tempo com Naruto e Sakura - desde quando você se uniu à equipe até quando eu voltei."

"Originalmente, eu deveria espioná-los para o Danzou", disse Sai. Ele esfregou a mandíbula distraidamente. "Quando você matou Danzou, a marca amaldiçoada na minha língua desapareceu e eu pude falar livremente. Então, posso te dizer a razão pela qual fui colocado no time deles. Eles eram aqueles que possuíam a maior probabilidade de te rastrear quando você era procurado. Minhas ordens eram para te matar, mas aqueles dois, eles queriam te salvar".

"Eu não entendi nenhum deles no começo. Naruto era ansioso, determinado, e sua força física era maior que sua capacidade intelectual. Sakura era teimosa, inteligente e geralmente cautelosa - exceto quando se tratava de Naruto ou você estando em perigo. Eu tinha muito ciúmes da devoção deles e seu vínculo com você. Eu tinha que me perguntar, o que havia de tão especial em seu companheiro de time ausente? "

"E eu fiz tudo ao meu alcance para quebrar essa ligação", disse Sasuke, olhando para a parede ao seu lado. "Foi esse vínculo e a vontade de Itachi que me trouxeram de volta. Eu tinha sido consumido pela raiva e pela minha sede de vingança."

"Eles não são apenas seus companheiros de equipe", ressaltou Sai. "Naruto e Sakura são tão meus quanto são seus." Ele sorriu. "E eu ainda não vejo o que há de tão especial sobre você", brincou.

Sasuke jogou um travesseiro no rosto do menino pálido, o que Sai facilmente evitou.

Sasuke se levantou abruptamente. Sai virou-se para a porta com seu sorriso habitual no rosto. O guarda da ANBU de plantão abriu a porta. "Tenho a sensação de que você gostará de ver esses visitantes", disse ele, por trás de sua máscara.

Os olhos de Sasuke se aproximaram primeiro do cabelo rosa pastel, depois o brilhante choque de cabelo loiro ao lado. "Como você-", começou, mas cerrou a mandíbula com força quando notou os dois cabelos escuros dos Hyugas atrás de seus companheiros de equipe.

"Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto disse com um sorriso amigável. Seus braços estavam cheios de sacos de comida do restaurante local Korean Barbecue. "Sai! O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Sasuke tentou ignorar a insinuação de ciúme que sentiu pela feliz saudação de Naruto ao seu suposto substituto. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil pensar em Sai dessa maneira, à medida que passava a conhecê-lo. O ninja artístico era bastante forte e inteligente - o que Sasuke respeitava. No entanto, quando testemunhou a determinação de Sai em fazer amizade com ele nos últimos dias, pôde ver a influência de Naruto e Sakura no antigo ninja da Raiz.

"Mantendo nosso companheira de equipe entretido", Sai disse calmamente, enquanto se levantava. Ele apontou para o jogo de tabuleiro." Treinando nossas habilidades no shoji. Acredito que agora posso enfrentar o Shikamaru."

"Sai, você sempre foi capaz de competir com Shikamaru quando se trata de analisar estratégias", disse Sakura com um sorriso encorajador. Seu sorriso desapareceu quando olhou para Sasuke, hesitante. O ex-renegado abriu os braços em convite. Ela deu um passo à frente e o abraçou. Ele colocou os braços ao redor de sua cintura, descansou a bochecha contra a coroa de seu cabelo rosa e respirou seu aroma limpo. Não tinha gostado muito da roupa simples que ela usava - era muito parecida com a dos Hyugas. Preferiria vê-la no vermelho vibrante dos Harunos, mesmo que isso a tornasse tão chamativa quanto Naruto na floresta.

"Essa é uma visão que eu nunca pensei que veria", disse Neji. Seus olhos pálidos se estreitaram em suspeita. "Sasuke Uchiha abraçando de bom grado alguém."

"Desde que esse alguém não seja você", disse Sasuke, possessivamente apertando os braços em torno de Sakura. Sentia uma sensação de rivalidade hostil entre ele e o herdeiro Hyuga. Ele estava em casa agora, pronto para recuperar sua vida e recomeçar seu clã. Gostaria apenas de poder visitar seus companheiros de equipe em particular, sem a presença de um membro do clã rival de sua família.

Sakura limpou a garganta delicadamente e gentilmente afastou-se de seu abraço. Ela deu uns passos para trás, tomou a mão de Hinata e com a mão livre tirou as sacolas dos braços de Naruto. "Você vai me ajudar na cozinha, Hinata? Nós trouxemos o jantar", explicou lançando um olhar rápido para Sasuke e Sai.

"Claro", Hinata murmurou, permitindo que Sakura a puxasse para a cozinha.

"Eu acho que vou ver se elas precisam de ajuda", Sai se ofereceu, seguindo as duas kunoichis.

 **µµµµµ**

Sakura colocou as sacolas no balcão da cozinha e depois puxou Sai para um abraço de urso. "Obrigado, Sai. Obrigado por cuidar dele enquanto não pudemos."

"Não foi nada", disse Sai, dando tapinhas desajeitados nas costas dela. "Ele não é o único com saudades de vocês dois, isso nos ajudou a passar o tempo enquanto esperamos sua missão nos Hyugas terminar. Uma semana já se passou, suponho que depois de mais uma semana vocês estarão livres novamente, certo?"

"Pode demorar um pouco mais do que isso", disse Hinata. Ela vasculhou as gavetas e encontrou os jogos americanos para colocar na grande mesa da sala de jantar. Era grande o suficiente para acomodar confortavelmente um grupo de oito pessoas. "Eu nem sei se meu pai pretende deixar qualquer um de vocês sair, na verdade."

"Eu vou ficar até a festa de aniversário do Neji. Então vou embora com ou sem a permissão do seu pai", declarou Sakura. "Eu sou uma jounin agora e não vou ficar presa quando posso estar fora e fazer a diferença em missões."

"Você faz diferença mesmo quando não está no campo", Hinata a tranquilizou. "Sai, você poderia mandar uma mensagem para Lee e Tenten dizer a eles para nos encontrarem aqui? Nós trouxemos comida suficiente para todos nós."

"Sim, já que você já estava aqui, isso nos poupará um tempo", Sakura disse com um sorriso. "Nós teremos uma celebração oficial da Equipe Sete pela minha promoção jounin. Você sabe se Kakashi-sensei está de volta de qualquer que seja sua última missão?"

"Ainda não", respondeu Sai. "Contudo, se ele estiver na cidade, tenho certeza que compareceria. Kakashi Hatake não é de recusar a comida de graça."

 **µµµµµ**

Em outro lugar, Kakashi Hatake estava empoleirado nos galhos superiores de uma árvore observando um grupo de pessoas suspeitas. Ele espirrou, bem alto e inesperadamente soprando seu disfarce.

Ele saltou da árvore e se afastou ainda mais quando os possíveis bandidos olharam em volta, preocupados, depois do som de seu espirro.

"Devem ser morcegos", disse um dos homens.

"Ou uma coruja", disse outro dos homens.

"Ou há alguém falando de mim", Kakashi murmurou para si mesmo.

 **µµµµµ**

"Nós achamos que você estaria com pouca comida", explicou Naruto, invadindo ainda mais a casa e se acomodando contra uma pilha de travesseiros no chão. Seus olhos afiados olharam ao redor da sala e se fixaram na pintura que Sai havia trazido em sua última visita. "Isso é novo", disse.

Sasuke seguiu seu olhar. Era uma pintura de sua equipe estendida em frente ao Monumento dos Hokages. Sakura tinha sua invocação de lesma, Naruto invocou seu sapo, Kakashi seu bando de cães ninja, e Sasuke com sua convocação de cobra. Sai voava acima deles em sua águia de tinta.

"Adivinha?" Naruto perguntou.

"O que?" Sasuke disse revirando os olhos.

"Eu não tenho mais que lavar minha própria roupa", Naruto disse com um sorriso.

Sasuke olhou para ele de cima a baixo. "Então, você ainda está usando aquela horrível roupa laranja e preta?"

Naruto bufou. "Melhor que um cinto gigante de corda roxa." Ele levantou as mãos acima da cabeça e estalou as articulações da parte superior das costas. "Sério, precisamos praticar", disse Naruto. "O Exame Chunnin vai começar em breve."

"Naruto, não precisamos praticar", argumentou Sasuke. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Naruto e recostou-se contra os travesseiros para olhar a pintura. "Certamente seria um passatempo melhor do que ficar sob o olhar de ANBU durante todo o dia. Nossa capacidade é superior a de ninjas jounins especiais. Isso é tudo uma mera formalidade", disse.

"Uma formalidade importante", apontou Neji, sentando-se em frente a eles. "Falando em formalidades, sinto que devo informar que o líder e conselheiros dos Hyugas acreditam que Sakura e eu estamos namorando. Haverá um anúncio na minha festa de aniversário na próxima semana."

"O que?" Sasuke sibilou. Sentiu seu Sharingan se ativar por instinto, tudo que queria naquele momento era soltar seu Amaterasu sobre o Hyuga e queimar aquele olhar presunçoso de seu rosto.

"Eu não quero que você tire sua raiva nela, ela está me fazendo um favor. Mas já deixo claro que não vou ficar apenas de lado olhando enquanto você lhe oferece a chance de um relação apenas para fazer uma ninhada e reviver seu precioso clã", Neji advertiu.

"Hum, pessoal, nós não viemos aqui para lutar", Naruto disse preocupado. "Bem, eu queria treinar, não fazer isso", confessou com uma risada nervosa.

"Não", Sasuke disse. "Eu quero ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. Você acha que a quero ao meu lado apenas para fazer uma ninhada? Eu quero que ela seja a matriarca do meu clã. Não é exatamente isso que você está querendo também? O Nobre Clã Hyuga?"

"Eu a respeito", Neji disse simplesmente. "E não tenho as mesmas ideias que meu tio sobre o futuro do clã. Acredito que Hinata seria o melhor líder", confessou.

"Sério? Você quer que Hinata seja a chefe do clã?" Naruto perguntou.

Neji deu de ombros. "Especialmente se você é o marido dela."

"Espere? Marido?" Sasuke virou Naruto. "Você e Hinata?"

"Sim", Naruto disse com um rubor. "Estamos meio que cortejando, mas você sabe, de verdade, não de mentira - como Neji e Sakura."

A porta da cozinha se abriu e Sakura ficou na porta. "Ok, meninos, o jantar está servido. Temos a mesa de jantar toda arrumada."

Sasuke se empurrou do chão e cruzou a distância até Sakura, pegou-a pela mão e a puxou para a sala. "Você não pode cortejar Neji. Eu te avisei que era isso o que os Hyugas queriam. Eu te avisei e você está caindo nas mãos deles, Sakura."

Sakura puxou a mão do aperto de Sasuke. "Você não é meu dono, Sasuke. Se eu quero ajudar Neji, então isso é problema meu, não seu."

"Tudo bem", Sasuke bufou. "Mas tenha cuidado, por favor?", pediu gentilmente.

A expressão de raiva de Sakura se suavizou em compreensão. "Claro, Sasuke. Eu aprecio sua preocupação."

O grupo sentou-se ao redor da grande mesa de jantar, com dois lugares extras.

"Mandei um pássaro de tinta para Tenten e Lee", disse Sai. "Eles devem estar a caminho."

Sasuke gemeu. Lee vinha todas as manhãs para praticar taijutsu com ele, então sua paciência para a noite já era inexistente. Não iria prometer a ninguém que não se tornaria violento com convidados adicionais para o jantar se Lee e Naruto se juntassem.

 **µµµµµ**

O jantar fora estranho, embora a comida e a companhia tivessem sido bastante agradáveis. Hinata não conhecia Sasuke bem, mas gostava de ver o jeito que Naruto, Sakura e Sai interagiam com ele. Ela podia ver as semelhanças entre o último Uchiha e seu primo Neji, embora os dois homens fossem relutantes em admitir isso.

Além disso, fazia algum tempo desde que Hinata tinha visto um sorriso genuíno nos lábios de Neji. Ele sorria na presença de seus dois companheiros de equipe - Lee e Tenten. Isso lhe dava esperança de que ele começasse a apreciar sua nova vida.

"Quando o pai nos questionar, e ele vai, devemos contar a verdade", sugeriu Hinata.

"A verdade?" Sakura perguntou. "Isso parece muito fácil", murmurou.

"A verdade raramente é fácil", argumentou Hinata.

"Eu preciso treinar com o meu companheiro de equipe", disse Naruto, com a voz determinada. "Além disso, se o teme não nos ver, ele ficará deprimido de novo."

"Você também pode treinar com qualquer um de nós", apontou Hinata.

"Quem treinará Sasuke?" Naruto rosnou em frustração.

"Não lamente tão alto", Sakura sussurrou, virando-se para Naruto com uma carranca e um punho erguido e ameaçador. "Sai, Lee e Tenten concordaram em treinar com Sasuke no jantar e ele até aceitou sem protestar muito."

O jinchurikki levantou as mãos em sinal de protesto pacífico. "Tudo bem", sussurrou. "Mas ele só aceitou porque você ameaçou agredi-lo no chão."

Quando se aproximaram dos portões, foi um alívio ver que era Ko e Hotan novamente em guarda. "A noite foi tranquila, a ausência de vocês não foi notada", informou Ko. "Nós nos certificamos disso."

Isso certamente tornaria as coisas mais fáceis, se o seu pai não soubesse sobre sua visita à noite a Sasuke, Sai, Lee e Tenten. Ko sempre foi um amigo querido e ela apreciava seus esforços.

Naruto se colocou ao lado de Hinata e inclinou perto de seu ouvido. "Ouvi dizer que você oferece um bom desafio nas lutas. Estaria disposta a trabalhar comigo no taijutsu amanhã de manhã? Neji é mal-humorado pela manhã e Sakura pode destruir o campo de treinamento."

Hinata lembrou que deveria ajudar Sakura com o treinamento médico. Lançou uma rápida olhada para a kunoichi de cabelos rosa que moveu os lábios sem fazer nenhum som para não interromper seu momento com Naruto: "Diga sim".

"Sim", concordou Hinata. "Neji, irmão mais velho, você poderia ajudar Sakura com o treinamento médico de amanhã enquanto eu treino com Naruto-kun?"

"Claro", concordou Neji. "É melhor do que ouvir as agendas políticas do seu pai."

* * *

 **Sim, atualizando de madrugada por culpa da afamada insônia. Eu peço desculpa por qualquer erro, repetição ou falta de concordância, mas não tive ninguém para revisar o texto para mim antes de postar. Revisarei assim que possível.**

 **Aai porcaria, eu não consigo não shipar SasuSaku, socorro hahahaha.** **Amo o Neji, mas Sasuke-kun é o dono do meu coração. Apesar disso, eu adoro como a relação NejiSaku é desenvolvida de forma delicada e gradual nessa fanfic.**

 **Aliás, tô sentindo tanta vontade de SasuSaku que vou caçar mais uma para colocar na lista de traduções futuras, mas só devo traduzir quando terminar essa aqui. The Third Chance, a MadaSaku, vem logo que eu terminar Samsara. Ou vocês preferem a SasuSaku antes? Eu posso fazer segundo a vontade de vocês, é claro.**

 **Enfim, reviews são sempre bem vindas, o feedback de vocês é sempre algo que eu leio com muito carinho. Ah, e aproveitem para dizer nos comentários qual a ordem que preferem receber a SasuSaku e a MadaSaku.**


	8. Capítulo 8 - Vamos Trabalhar Juntos

**Autora:** BelleDayNight

 **Tradutora:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e nem a história me pertencem, sou apenas a tradutora autorizada.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Vamos Trabalhar Juntos**

A manhã estava encoberta, os raios de sol lutavam para atravessar as nuvens escuras. Naruto levantou o rosto para o céu, curtindo a sensação quando uma gota de chuva caiu sobre o seu nariz. Ele olhou para o campo de treinamento onde Hinata estava defensivamente preparada para a próxima rodada.

"O que você acha de nós entrarmos? Está prestes a chover."

A posição de Hinata não vacilou. "Um pouco de chuva não me incomoda, Naruto-kun."

"Ok, então", Naruto disse com um sorriso, fechando os olhos brevemente e quando os reabriu, as marcas vermelhas ao longo de suas pálpebras e as pupilas de sapo de seu Modo Sábio apareceram. Considerou criar um exército de clones das sombras, mas isso tornaria a disputa entre Hinata e ele grosseiramente injusta. Exercícios de treinamento deveriam ajudar a fortalecer os shinobi, não para demonstrar soberba. Convocou um trio de clones das sombras e enviou dois para correrem até Hinata, enquanto o outro ajudou-o a criar um Rasengan.

Hinata desviou o par de clones usando sua técnica de punho suave e eles sumiram com um _'puff'_ suas memórias se fundindo com as de Naruto no processo.

Naruto tentou distraí-la com o clone final enquanto vinha de trás com o Rasengan, mas Hinata deu um giro defensivo e desviou com sucesso o ataque. Ela começou a usar sua técnica Oito Trigamas e conseguiu acertá-lo trinta e duas vezes, fechando seus pontos de chakra.

Naruto pensou no teste da campainha onde ele e Sakura derrotaram Kakashi. As vezes a vitória não era recompensada ao lutador mais forte, mas ao mais inteligente. Mesmo que Naruto não fosse um gênio, sua criatividade para improvisos era bem acima da média.

Ao encontrar uma abertura na defesa de Hinata, colocou as mãos em ambos os lados do rosto dela e e pressionou seus lábios juntos.

Seus pálidos olhos cor de lavanda se arregalaram em choque, e então Hinata acertou Naruto na mandíbula. Ele foi jogado para trás por quase um metro pela força do golpe.

Naruto esfregou o queixo. "Por que você fez isso?"

"Eu me defendi. Você estava atacando", disse a Hyuga, erguendo os punhos defensivamente.

"Eu não estava te atacando, estava te beijando!", Naruto gritou de frustração. Aquele golpe realmente doeu! Não chegava a ser como os socos de Sakura, mas pelo menos a sua companheira de equipe tinha a decência de curar-lhe dos golpes mais brutais.

"Você estava?" Hinata perguntou, piscando para ele. "Tem certeza disso?"

Naruto explodiu em uma gargalhada. "Você anda saindo muito com a Sakura!"

"O que isso deveria significar?" Hinata exigiu, com as mãos em punhos ao lado do corpo.

"Isso significa que as duas mulheres mais importantes da minha vida são incrivelmente violentas!" Naruto explicou. Ele esticou o pescoço primeiro para a direita e depois para a esquerda, os nódulos em seu pescoço estalaram. "Neji nunca vai me deixar esquecer disso."

"Esquecer o que?" Hinata perguntou, uma cadência curiosa em seu tom. Ela lentamente começou a se aproximar de Naruto, sua mão brilhou com a luz verde da Técnica da palma Mística ao tocar o queixo machucado de Naruto e algumas outras contusões. "Seu fluxo de chakra se restabelecerá em cerca de uma hora", explicou.

Naruto suspirou, aliviado pela dissolução de sua dor. "Eu vou ter que explicar que o herói de Konoha perdeu a luta num treino para sua namorada", disse Naruto, sentindo seu pescoço queimar de vergonha por sua proclamação descarada.

"Namorada? É isso que eu sou?" Hinata perguntou, sua voz quase um sussurro.

"Se você quiser", disse Naruto. Ele não sabia por que era tão difícil perguntar isso, fazia muito tempo desde que realmente se preocupou com a rejeição de qualquer pessoa. Já pedira permissão ao pai dela para cortejarem, mas pedir a Hinata para ser sua namorada era um assunto sério.

Hinata sorriu suavemente. "Se você quiser tentar aquele beijo novamente, eu não vou te socar desta vez."

Naruto se aproximou da menina de cabelos escuros, segurou suas mãos e se inclinou para poder pressionar seus lábios contra os dela. Ele não era muito versado na arte de atrair uma mulher. Mestre Jiraiya, o Sábio Tarado, insistiu que Naruto lesse inúmeros livros de Icha Icha. Apesar de nunca ter feito isso antes, ele aparentemente tinha um talento natural para beijos, pelo menos era o quem achava dado os sons satisfeitos de Hinata.

Naquele momento, as nuvens reunidas decidiram deixar o céu cair. Quando as chuvas torrenciais caíram sobre eles, Naruto e Hinata se separaram, o rapaz rindo do gritinho feminino assustado com a água fria. Ele puxou a capa de chuva do chão e colocou ao redor dela.

"Vamos voltar correndo!" Hinata disse, começando a correr de volta para a área de residências do complexo.

Naruto a observou por um momento, uma expressão confusa nascendo quando seus olhos pousaram em seu traseiro. "Espere? Correr?" Ele balançou a cabeça para se concentrar e, em seguida, correu atrás dela, um riso contente borbulhando dentro de seu peito.

 **µµµµµ**

Uma vez que se tornou conhecida a notícia de que Neji ajudaria Sakura na aula, a quantidade de alunos na aula da manhã dobrou. Os dois sentaram-se em um banco, sob uma enorme flor de cerejeira. Seus alunos observadores sentavam-se ao estilo de lótus na grama diante deles, em três filas semicirculares. Os alunos conversaram entre si e esperaram que a aula fosse chamada à ordem.

Neji estava sentado com os braços na altura do peito. Seu rosto tinha a característica expressão entediada enquanto os olhos quase brancos encaravam o horizonte. Sua atitude irritava Sakura profundamente. Se não queria estar lá a ponto de ficar assim, então preferia dar a aula sozinha mesmo. Claro, o rapaz poderia parecer bem bonito em sua pose contemplativa, mas quem ele estava tentando impressionar com aquilo? Se a intenção era impressioná-la, ele falhou.

Já estava saturada de homens de cabelo escuro quietos e pensativos.

"Hoje vamos discutir a técnica da palma mística", disse Sakura, quando o murmúrio de sua audiência se acalmou.

Uma das Hyugas na segunda fileira levantou a mão. Sakura acenou com a cabeça para a mulher, concedendo-lhe permissão para falar.

"Você vai nos ensinar sobre isso?" Ela apontou para sua testa, indicando a tatuagem dos Cem Selos de Sakura. "Ah, e meu nome é Mae."

"Isso levou três anos de grande concentração, onde eu armazenei chakra diariamente", disse Sakura, empurrando sua franja para trás o lado e mostrando o diamante roxo. "Lady Tsunade criou esta técnica e ela só pode ser dominada por um ninja com controle perfeito de chakra."

"Eu estava ao lado de Shizune na última batalha", disse Mae. "E a ouvi dizer que nem mesmo ela foi capaz de dominar essa técnica, e ela foi aprendiz da Senhora Tsunade por muito mais tempo que você, Lady Sakura."

Neji se moveu até ficar parcialmente virado para Sakura, com sua sobrancelha escura levantada numa demonstração de interesse: "Lady Sakura é realmente bem mais habilidosa do que a maioria dos ninjas médicos", explicou Neji. "Ela treinou não só com Lady Tsunade, mas também aprendeu brevemente algumas coisas da senhora Chiyo da Aldeia da Areia."

Os alunos começaram a murmurar mais uma vez. Sakura levantou a mão e sinalizou para que fizessem silêncio. "O Selo Yin está além do escopo da lição de hoje."

Outro estudante levantou a mão e Neji o reconheceu. "Você pode falar, Han."

"Durante a batalha, fiquei gravemente ferido", Han começou. "Você fez algo com aquela sua lesma gigante que me curou. Ela se transformou em pequenas lesmas e se ligou a todas as tropas aliadas, curando nossos ferimentos."

"Essa foi a minha convocação, Katsuyu. Lady Tsunade e eu temos um contrato com ela", explicou Sakura.

Outro Hyuga levantou a mão. "Sim, Misao?" Sakura perguntou, resistindo à vontade de suspirar.

"Todos na equipe sete têm uma convocação? E se sim, que animal?" Misao perguntou.

"Lady Sakura tem uma lesma, o Naruto tem um sapo, Sasuke Uchiha tem uma cobra, e Kakashi Hatake tem cachorros ninja", Neji respondeu, antes que Sakura pudesse lembrar a todos que eles estavam indo para assuntos bem distantes do curso planejado para a aula do dia. "O membro final da Equipe Sete, Sai, não tem um contrato até onde sei, mas com sua habilidade de criar coisas com tinta, ele poderia simplesmente desenhar qualquer animal."

"Senhor Neji", disse Misao, inclinando a cabeça em respeito. "Nós discutimos o tipo de sangue ontem. Você e Lady Sakura são do tipo O, então vocês seriam compatíveis para -".

"Ok, pessoal! Estamos muito fora do assunto agora. Vamos discutir a Técnica de Palma Mística", disse Sakura, em uma tentativa bem-sucedida de interromper Misao. Ela levantou a mão, um brilho verde irradiava de sua palma para o público. "Usando uma quantidade constante de chakra canalizado através de sua mão, você a coloca sobre a lesão do paciente e, dessa forma, será capaz de estimular a capacidade de cura das células da própria pessoa. Você deve acelerar a replicação celular e cura feridas. É importante que cada equipe tenha alguém capaz de curar seus companheiros de equipe. Preste atenção, Lorde Neji, você também deve aprender como fazer essa técnica, já que não há um médico no Time Guy", Sakura disse com um sorriso provocante, enquanto dava ao seu ajudante do dia um olhar de soslaio.

"Lord Hiashi decretou que você fará parte de todas as minhas futuras missões", Neji corrigiu, quando encontrou seu olhar. Ele se virou para encarar a platéia. "Lady Sakura não mencionou a necessidade de um controle preciso de chakra", acrescentou Neji. "No entanto, ela teve a ideia de quem com o treinamento, talvez pudéssemos usar o Byakugan para ajudar no processo de encontrar a fonte da doença de um paciente. Encontrar a torção em sua rede de chakra e concentrar nossas energias lá. Podemos não precisar de controle perfeito de chakra neste caso."

Sakura olhou para Neji com os lábios firmemente pressionados, caso contrário seu queixo poderia ter caído em choque. Neji estava realmente prestando atenção.

Misao levantou a mão mais uma vez. Com um suspiro, Sakura acenou com a cabeça em reconhecimento. "Como que Lady Sakura foi capaz de trazer de volta o Senhor Neji? Todos nós vimos o seu nobre sacrifício, Senhor Neji."

"Lady Sakura não tem permissão para falar sobre essa técnica", disse Neji. Ele tirou uma kunai da bolsa em seu quadril, passou-a pelo antebraço, com o sangue acumulando na laceração. "Algum voluntário para a Técnica da Palma Mística?", perguntou.

Os estudantes ofegaram coletivamente.

Sakura estendeu o braço para o corte de Neji, sua mão brilhando com a familiar luz verde enquanto curava a ferida e juntava a carne. "Senhor Neji, talvez você tenha esquecido que Lorde Hiashi decretou que eu seria a única a cuidar de qualquer ferida que afligisse a Família Principal", Sakura lembrou gentilmente.

Neji agarrou sua mão e uniu seus olhos. O olhar que encontrou na íris lavanda opacas lhe dizia que ele se lembrava de tudo claramente.

"Claro", disse apenas isso, soltando sua mão em seguida e se voltando para os estudantes. "Algum voluntário para ser a parte lesada versus o curandeiro?"

"Quando eu treinei, aprendi revivendo um peixe recém-morto", protestou Sakura.

"Eles não irão curar peixes no campo de batalha", argumentou Neji. Ele gesticulou para as nuvens que escureciam em cima. "Não teremos muito tempo antes que o clima force uma suspensão antecipada."

"Tudo bem", Sakura bufou de frustração. "Nós faremos do seu jeito."

"Está tudo bem, Lady Sakura. Estamos confiantes de que, se fizermos alguma bagunça, você poderá nos consertar!" Misao disse entusiasticamente.

Sakura fez o melhor que pôde para reprimir um gemido. "Ok, formem pares e revezem a posição de curandeiro e vítima."

 **µµµµµ**

Sakura, Naruto, Hinata e Neji relaxaram dentro da sala de estar da Família Principal. Lady Tomoe Hyuga estava sentada em uma cadeira de balanço no canto, com um bordado servindo de acompanhante. A chuva do lado de fora diminuíra, mas ainda estava úmido e sombrio do lado de fora. Sakura e Neji jogavam um jogo de Shoji. Sakura era Gote e Neji Sente.

Naruto e Hinata sentaram-se ao lado do jogo de tabuleiro e ofereciam conselhos. Porém, o conselho de Naruto para Sakura era geralmente menos útil que as sugestões de Hinata para Neji.

Tinha sido um jogo bem acirrado até os últimos dois movimentos. Agora, Neji mantinha o rei de Sakura sob controle. A kunoichi mordeu a parte interna de sua bochecha em frustração enquanto tentava pensar em uma forma de sair da armadilha em que foi conduzida. Neji Hyuga realmente era um gênio e ela odiava perder, mas as vezes era melhor admitir a derrota.

"Ok, você venceu", deu o braço a torcer, afastando-se da mesa.

"Você desiste fácil demais, Sakura", disse Neji. "Você poderia ter usado seu cavaleiro para bloquear." Ele tocou o indicador no cavaleiro negro e mostrou o caminho que poderia ter tomado. "Seu cavaleiro poderia ter pulado aqui e depois bloqueado meu general", ressaltou. "Depois disso, teria me levado pelo menos mais três movimentos antes que pudesse controlar seu rei. Muita coisa pode acontecer em três lances."

Foi uma jogada que Sakura tinha deixado passar totalmente. Ela balançou a cabeça. "Você é realmente um gênio."

O fantasma de um sorriso ergueu os cantos dos lábios de Neji com o elogio improvisado.

Foram interrompidos por uma batida do lado de fora da porta. A tela do shoji abriu e um dos servos, um membro do grupo, se prostrou no limiar. "O jovem herdeiro do clã Akimichi está no portão para falar com Lady Sakura", disse.

Lady Tomoe deixou de lado o bordado. "Você pode atender o convidado", disse com seu tom de voz sempre suave, dirigindo-se a Sakura. Seus olhos pálidos se voltaram para Neji e o incluíram no convite.

Neji ficou em pé primeiro e ofereceu sua mão para Sakura para ajudá-la a se levantar. Continuou segurando a mão incrivelmente menor que a sua por um tempo muito longo, antes de soltá-la abruptamente. "Vamos", disse.

Enquanto cruzavam a distância até os portões da frente, os membros do clã Hyuga pararam suas atividades para observá-los passar e Sakura podia ouvir seus sussurros interessados. Estava ansiosa para sair do clã Hyuga e voltar para seus turnos e plantões extensos no hospital.

"Daisuke, Kei," Neji cumprimentou os dois guardas de pé em ambos os lados do portão da frente. Os dois abaixaram o queixo em reconhecimento. Ele e Sakura ficaram lado a lado enquanto os guardas se moviam para revelar Ino e Choji. "Boa tarde", disse Neji. "Vamos dar um passeio para podermos conversar em particular?"

"Isso seria ótimo", concordou Choji.

Os quatro saíram pelos portões do complexo Hyuga, seguindo pelo caminho de cascalho que levava para a periferia da aldeia e para a floresta. Neji e Sakura estavam na frente e Choji e Ino estavam por trás deles.

A 400 metros dos portões, Neji os conduziu para um banco debaixo de uma imensa árvore de cerejeira e fez um gesto para que Sakura se sentasse. Estava apenas um pouco úmido devido à chuva recente - protegido pelos grossos galhos mais baixos da árvore. Neji permaneceu de pé ao lado dela e ambos enfrentaram os outros. "O que traz dois terços da equipe Asuma aqui?" ele perguntou.

"Ino queria pedir desculpas a Sakura e eu lhe disse que a única forma de conseguir falar com ela enquanto estivesse no clã Hyuga era se utilizássemos minha afiliação com um clã nobre", explicou Choji, virando a cabeça para Ino. "Ela passou a maior parte dos últimos dois dias tentando encontrar uma forma de se desculpar com você, Sakura." Ele olhou de volta para Sakura e encontrou os olhos claros com seu olhar escuro inabalável. "E eu disse que tudo que ela precisava fazer era falar com você pessoalmente."

"Está tudo bem, Ino."

Ela deu um sorriso rápido para sua velha amiga. "Você não precisa se desculpar. Sai me contou sobre o que aconteceu."

Ino continuou com o rosto virado para baixo. "Você tentou me avisar e tudo o que fiz foi te rejeitar e atacar por ciúmes." Levantou a cabeça e a encarou com lágrimas nos olhos azuis.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça, levantou-se, jogou os braços ao redor da amiga loira e abraçou-a com força. "Sabe, eu me lembro que após termos sido promovidas a chunnin, nós prometemos que nunca mais competiríamos por causa de garotos", a repreendeu.

Ino fungou. "Você não está interessada em Sai, está? Porque ele é meio fofo," Ino disse com um sorriso aguado enquanto recuava.

"Bem, ele ainda precisa de uns reparos na personalidade devido a forma como foi criado, mas Sai é uma boa pessoa. Eu confiaria nele com a minha vida, e há apenas um punhado de shinobis que eu confiaria dessa forma", assegurou-lhe. Ela pegou a mão de Ino e pediu que se sentasse no banco ao seu lado.

"Ok, ótimo, então...", sua voz sumiu. Ela se virou para Choji e ele encolheu os ombros. Ino inclinou os joelhos para Sakura e sorriu. "Ok, então, estou planejando dar uma festa. Uma celebração!"

"Seu aniversário é em setembro", Sakura apontou. "Estaríamos celebrando o quê exatamente?"

"Vida!" Ino disse com uma risada. "Além disso, tenho certeza que alguém tem um aniversário próximo."

Sakura trocou um olhar com Neji. Ele estreitou os olhos, já suspeitando de sua linha de pensamento. "Bem, o aniversário de Neji é no terceiro dia de julho", Sakura sugeriu brilhantemente.

Neji gemeu e apertou o calcanhar da mão contra a testa.

"Isso é incrível!" Choji disse. "Faremos um churrasco, certo?"

Ino socou o punho no ar. "Ótimo! Vamos celebrar o aniversário de Neji e a promoção de Sakura para jounin", disse. "Nós vamos comemorar em um dos meus bares favoritos, ele tem uma pista de dança enorme e agradável. Você, Neji, Naruto e Hinata tem que vir", disse Ino.

"Tudo bem, mas se for para comemorar o aniversário de Neji e minha promoção, então você também precisa incluir todo o grupo de novatos e o Time Guy", destacou Sakura.

"Você viu o punho bêbado de Lee, não viu?" Neji perguntou. "Tenho mesmo que ir?"

"É para o seu aniversário!" Ino exclamou. "Claro que você tem que estar lá!"

"Não há nenhum ponto em lutar contra isso", Choji disse quando enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da frente. "Eu já tentei discutir com ela no passado. Você sempre perderá."

"Tenho que convidar Sasuke?" Ino perguntou em voz baixa. "Eu realmente me envergonhei com ele no outro dia."

"Ele precisa ser integrado de volta à nossa sociedade e precisa de amigos agora, mais do que nunca. E se você realmente ama-o, então precisa saber quem ele é agora. Ele não é o garoto de doze anos que você se lembra, Ino ", lembrou Sakura.

"Você o ama?" Ino perguntou baixinho.

"Eu não tenho tempo para relacionamentos", afirmou corajosamente. "Meu trabalho médico leva muito tempo e eu tenho que treinar regularmente para não ser o elo fraco da Equipe Sete."

"Você não tem sido o elo fraco há muito tempo, Sakura", disse Ino.

"Fraca?" Choji zombou. "Seu nome será reconhecido por gerações por sua força monstruosa!"

A médica contorceu as mãos em desconforto pelos elogios de seus amigos e mudou de assunto. "Mesmo assim, Sasuke pode nem ter permissão para ir com seu guarda ANBU, mas é importante convidá-lo". Ela lançou um olhar preocupado para Neji, que apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e não respondeu nada. "Além disso, se for para a festa de aniversário de Neji, ele provavelmente não vai querer ir."

"Oh? E por que isso?" Ino perguntou, estendendo a mão para ajustar o rabo de cavalo loiro. "Eu aposto que Kurenai sabe qual o lugar que tem a melhor pista de dança, ela e Asuma-sensei costumavam dançar regularmente. Ou talvez eu pergunte ao Sr. Wantanabe sobre o seu Shinobi Lounge..."

"Sasuke me vê como um rival para seus planos com Sakura", respondeu Neji.

"O que?" Ino perguntou, seus olhos dançando entre Sakura e Neji com a mandíbula frouxa. "Um rival? Por quê? Não é como se vocês dois tivessem alguma coisa além de amizade", disse com uma risada de diversão.

"Na verdade, meu tio acredita que estamos cortejando", disse Neji. "Assim como todo o clã Hyuga."

Sakura gemeu. "Neji, se você quiser manter segredo de alguma coisa, a última coisa que deve fazer é contar para Ino! Agora toda Konoha vai saber sobre isso!"

"O quê?" O rosto do menino empalideceu. "Do que você está falando?"

Um sorriso irônico se espalhou pelo rosto de Ino. "Como proprietária da floricultura mais popular da aldeia, quando se trata de fofoca romântica, eu sou a rainha."

"Então, quando é essa celebração?" Sakura perguntou, esperando mudar o assunto antes que Ino chateasse Neji com suas ameaças de fofoca.

"Amanhã à noite", respondeu entusiasticamente. "Pedirei o Sai para mandar uma mensagem para você com os detalhes do evento em algumas horas. Eu tenho que pesquisar os locais ainda." Ela se levantou do banco, agarrou o braço de Choji e começou a arrastá-lo para longe.

Sakura e Neji encararam a silhueta dos dois enquanto se distanciava. "Então, agora toda Konoha vai saber do nosso suposto namoro?" Neji perguntou. Ele ofereceu sua mão para Sakura e ajudou-a a se levantar.

"Talvez nós tenhamos a sorte de sair em alguma missão em breve", Sakura sugeriu com um tom esperançoso.

"Duvido muito", Neji resmungou baixinho. Eles começaram a caminhada de volta para o portão da frente do complexo. "Você notou algo diferente em relação à Hinata e Naruto?"

Sakura encolheu os ombros. "Eu não tenho certeza", admitiu. Parecia haver algo diferente na relação dos dois. Enquanto estavam na sala da Família Principal, estavam sentando-se um pouco mais próximos do que normalmente ficavam. "Eles pareciam mais confortáveis em torno um do outro."

"Hum", resmungou pensativo.

 **µµµµµ**

Houve uma batida na porta da frente do solar Uchiha. Sasuke levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo para ver Sai entrar. Dentro dos braços do shinobi havia um arranjo floral colorido.

"Outro?", perguntou o Uchiha com um gemido. Movendo os olhos ao redor da sala, viu cada espaço que antes estava disponível, agora ocupado por arranjos e mais arranjos de flores. "Você acha que Ino está por trás disso? Algum tipo de vingança?"

Sai deu de ombros e colocou o vaso mais novo no centro da mesa que utilizavam para jogos de shoji. "Não acho que esse seja o estilo dela, embora não duvide que ela esteja aproveitando os lucros que essas compras fazem a ela", Sai ponderou.

Sasuke pegou o cartão anexado ao arranjo floral. Era de Kasumi. Entre Kasumi, Ami e Fuki - garotas patéticas que ele lembrava vagamente da Academia - , conseguiu uma selva de flores saturando a casa com seu cheiro. As cartas anexadas tinham palavras elegantes de amor eterno e devoção. Sasuke não via utilidade para essas palavras vazias. Em comparação com aqueles três cabeças de vento, até mesmo Karin e Ino eram candidatas grosseiramente superiores para se tornarem a Matriarca Uchiha. Não que ele considerasse qualquer uma das duas, é claro.

Sasuke sentiu seu nariz formigar e o espirro resultante enviou uma nuvem de vapor na direção de suas últimas flores.

"Você deve ter realmente odiado isso", comentou Sai.

Sasuke abriu os olhos e riu quando viu os restos murchos das flores. "Isso está deixando minhas alergias doidas. Será que você pode descartá-las?"

Sai cruzou a distância até a porta da frente e abriu para se comunicar com os guardas do lado de fora. "Usaremos um jutsu de fogo para incinerar algumas flores indesejadas", comunicou.

"Você tem certeza?" O guarda com uma máscara de gato da ANBU perguntou. Seus olhos passaram por Sai nervosamente em direção a Sasuke. "A Hokage colocou você no comando aqui, mas ele é perigoso."

"Eu assumo a responsabilidade", disse Sai. Ele fechou a porta e começou a recolher as várias flores, colocando toda a coleção no meio do chão. "Quando você estiver pronto...", disse levantando o rosto e encontrando o olhar de Sasuke.

Sasuke esfregou as mãos ansiosamente. Fazia um tempo desde que tinha conseguido permissão para usar um jutsu livremente. "Eu vou aproveitar tanto isso."

* * *

 **Chegamos ao oitavo capítulo ainda lutando por uma aproximação entre Neji e Sakura.**

 **MIL PERDÕES pela demora em atualizar. Eu juro que não desisti da fanfic, mas ando tendo mais problemas do que achei que teria. Eu vou tentar aproveitar essa quarentena pra traduzir, mas não sei se vou conseguir me dedicar tanto assim porque, como não teremos provas, os professores da faculdade estão colocando um monte de trabalhos para a gente fazer e eu estou com fucking 11 matérias.**

 **Mas em comemoração ao aniversário da Sakura, traduzi esse capítulo hoje pra vocês, mesmo que tarde. Estou traduzindo também o próximo de Samsara, contudo, ainda estou no comecinho dele e ele é bem grande, não sei quando termino.**

 **Me perdoem por qualquer erro, estou postando sem revisar para não passar em branco.**

 **Bem, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, até a próxima!**


	9. Capítulo 9 - Festa e Cookies

**Autora:** BelleDayNight

 **Tradutora:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e nem a história me pertencem, sou apenas a tradutora autorizada.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Festa e Cookies**

"Por que estamos fazendo isso duas vezes?" Neji perguntou, virando o rosto para Sakura. Seu cabelo claro estava solto e logo abaixo dos ombros, os olhos verde jade brilhavam de excitação e havia um salto alegre em seus passos. "Meu clã já está fazendo uma comemoração para o meu aniversário. Por que preciso de duas?"

Sakura usava um vestido vermelho escuro sem mangas com decote em V que batia na metade das coxas, acompanhado por um par de botas pretas na altura do joelho. Era uma mudança drástica de roupas em comparação com todo o branco, bege e cinza que ela usava no complexo. O vestido chegou naquela manhã em um pacote entregue no complexo como um presente de Ino, juntamente com os detalhes sobre o local da festa. Neji passou a maior parte de sua caminhada na calçada olhando ameaçadoramente para os vários shinobi masculinos e civis que prestavam muita atenção à sua amiga. Sua própria camisa e calças eram um design simples de branco e bege.

"É também uma celebração para minha promoção jounin", Sakura respondeu. "E Ino só quer animar todo mundo com alguma leveza." Ela lhe deu uma cotovelada de leve nas suas costelas. "Se solte, Neji Hyuga."

Neji fez uma careta para ela e afastou o cotovelo de lado. No processo, notou que as unhas dela estavam pintadas de vermelho escuro para combinar com o vestido. Quando ela fez isso? "E vamos passar na casa dos seus pais primeiro, por quê?"

"Quanto mais perguntas você fizer, mais tempo ficará sem supervisionar Naruto e Hinata enquanto eles esperam por nós no bar," Sakura apontou de forma melódica e irônica.

Seu olho direito se contraiu. Todos no clã Hyuga começaram a se prostrar diante de todos os seus caprichos, e aqui estava Sakura Haruno provocando-o e dando ordens a ele. Voltou sua atenção à garota quando ela parou abruptamente do lado de fora da porta da frente de uma simples casa de madeira amarela e bateu os nós dos dedos contra a porta da frente. A porta se abriu e atrás dela surgiu um grande homem de cabelos rosados para cumprimentá-los.

"Isso sim é uma surpresa", disse ao estender a mão e abraçar Sakura. Ele virou os suspeitos olhos cinza-azulados para Neji. "Suponho que você seja Neji Hyuga? Meu nome é Kizashi Haruno. Minha filha salvou sua vida."

Neji retornou o olhar inexpressivo do homem grande. Como a pequena Sakura veio de um homem tão gigantesco? "Eu sou Neji Hyuga e sim, ela me salvou", concordou. Não foi como se ele pedisse para ser trazido de volta, mas agora esse era um ponto bem discutível.

"Kizashi! Não é para ficar aí com essa porta aberta! Dentro ou fora!" uma voz feminina, que Neji supôs ser a mãe de Sakura, gritou do fundo da casa.

Kizashi suspirou e depois os conduziu para dentro. "É melhor nos apressarmos antes de nos metermos em apuros", disse.

Neji examinou a casa, observando os detalhes das fotos penduradas nas paredes, as plantas de casa que quase criaram uma selva na sala de estar e todas as fitas e medalhas penduradas na parede representando as realizações acadêmicas de Sakura. Ela tinha mais medalhas e fitas do que ele! E ele fora o aluno mais inteligente de sua turma!

Uma mulher loira com olhos verdes jade como os de Sakura colocou a cabeça para fora da cozinha. "Bem-vinda em casa, querida", disse sorrindo para Sakura. "Imagino que Ino tenha escolhido esse vestido. Você está linda!" Então dirigiu seus olhos para Neji. "E você deve ser Neji. Prazer, eu sou Mebuki. Venham para a cozinha, acabei de terminar um lote de biscoitos."

"Não, obrigada, mãe. Estamos prestes a comer com Ino e os outros", explicou Sakura. "Eu queria ver se você recebeu o convite para a celebração do Clã Hyuga para o aniversário de Neji neste fim de semana."

"E você vai levar esses cookies para compartilhar com os outro. Não é todo dia que meu bebê se torna jounin e você vai comer pelo menos um biscoito. Além disso, sabe o quanto Naruto ama minha comida", disse Mebuki em um tom mandão. Ela usou uma espátula para tirar os biscoitos frescos das folhas de papel manteiga e depositá-los em uma tigela de plástico. Após fechar o pote, empurrou o recipiente para Sakura. "Sem discussão!"

"Por que vocês dois não se sentam à mesa?" Kizashi convidou. Os jovens sentaram em frente a ele na mesa de jantar redonda. "E sim, recebemos o convite. No entanto, ficamos chocados ao sermos incluídos em um evento tão particular".

Mebuki desligou o forno e se aventurou até a geladeira, onde pegou um papel grosso apoiado por um imã. "Aqui está o convite formal", disse ao coloca-lo na mesa entre Neji e Sakura. Era feito de papel mitsumata com elegantes letras em azul marinho gravadas em cima. "Então, alguma ideia de por que estamos sendo convidados?"

"Sua filha está me ajudando com um problema. Para apaziguar meu tio, dissemos a ele que eu estava cortejando Sakura. O anúncio oficial será feito na minha festa e é importante que seus pais estejam lá", disse Neji sem rodeios. Falar isso em voz alta fez os dois perceberem o quanto a ideia era tola. "Ela está me dando tempo até que eu possa mudar as políticas do clã, agora que fui nomeado herdeiro", explicou.

"Então você não está realmente cortejando minha filha?" Kizashi esclareceu, seus olhos cinza-azulados se estreitaram em desconfiaça.

"Não, e Lorde Hiashi parece não ter intenção de terminar minha estadia no complexo!" Sakura quase gritou de frustração, jogando as mãos para o ar. "Estava esperando que vocês dois pudessem pedir para que eu voltasse para casa para retomar minha rotina no hospital e fazer o que faço melhor. Já treinei os Hyugas em primeiros socorros básicos e estou confiante de que Naruto ficará bem lá. Ele e Hinata estão cortejando de verdade, não há razão para eu ficar ", Sakura concluiu.

Kizashi apontou um dedo acusador para Neji. "Você está tentando dizer que minha filha não é boa o suficiente para você cortejar?"

"O que?! Não!" Neji respondeu, chocado com o tom de seu pai. "As coisas estão muito confusas agora. Eu fui de membro subserviente da Família Secundária para herdeiro da família-chefe. E não tenho mais permissão nem para ver meus colegas de equipe. E a única forma que eu tenho de deixar a aldeia em uma missão é se partir com uma equipe onde todos os indivíduos são classificados como jounin e com um ninja médico altamente qualificado - ou Sakura ou a própria Hokage!"

"Oh, isso é problemático", disse Kizashi, sua mão caiu pesadamente sobre a mesa. "E você está bem com isso?" ele perguntou a Sakura.

"Eu trouxe Neji de volta à vida sem parar para pensar que talvez ele não quisesse ser trazido de volta." Ela se virou para encarar Neji, seus olhos vulneráveis com a emoção se desviaram ao encontrar seu olhos pálidos atentos. "Ele se sacrificou heroicamente durante a última batalha. Eu arranquei seu sacrifício e agora ele está nessa estranha situação. Isso é uma conseqüência da minha decisão egoísta", admitiu Sakura.

"Não foi egoísta", disse Mebuki. "Todos os seus colegas de academia ajudaram, Naruto estava ao seu lado quando aconteceu. Eu sei porque ele me disse isso." Ela se virou para o jovem. "Você deve ser um amigo muito especial para que tantos tenham sacrificado parte de suas vidas por você."

Neji desviou o olhar desconfortável com a atenção. Quanto mais entendia sobre as motivações de Sakura ao ressuscitá-lo, menos irritado ficava sobre as consequências, e mais profundo ficava seu arrependimento pela atitude inicial que teve em relação a ela. "Então, se vocês puderem pedir em nome da Sakura no meu aniversário, o tio Hiashi terá que liberá-la. Ela ainda manterá a farsa de namoro, mas não se preocupe, eu vou respeitar sua filha e não tirarei vantagem de sua gentileza."

Kizashi começou a rir. "Como se alguém pudesse obrigar Sakura a fazer algo que ela não queria", sorriu para Mebuki. "Nós sempre quisemos ver como a outra metade vivia, um dos clãs nobres de Konoha!" Sua expressão ficou solene. "Eu me lembro do seu pai, Hizashi, da academia. Kizashi e Hizashi! Ele era um bom aluno e sempre foi gentil e atencioso".

"Eu tento honrar a memória dele todos os dias", Neji disse, abaixando o queixo com humildade.

"Já tivemos o suficiente dessa conversa depressiva. Sakura, nós estaremos lá, mas não sei se teremos muito a dizer. Você é emancipada", disse Mebuki.

"Meu tio vai respeitar seus desejos por um senso de propriedade," Neji assegurou a ela.

"Entendo. Bem, já que vocês dois não vão jantar conosco, saiam daqui. Comemorem com seus amigos", ordenou Mebuki. "E levem esses biscoitos com vocês!"

Com os braços cheios de um pacote de biscoitos, Neji escoltou Sakura para fora e correram para o bar que Ino reservara para a celebração. "Seus pais são sempre tão imperativos?"

"Você não faz ideia", Sakura assegurou. Ela puxou o cabelo para trás em um rabo de cavalo alto, exibindo a curva elegante de seu pescoço pálido. "É tão quente e pegajoso aqui fora com essa umidade. Ugh."

Neji também estava incomodado com o calor, mas não reclamou.

"Você deve estar morrendo de calor com todo esse cabelo nas costas", disse kunoichi, para em seguida estender a mão, agarrar seu cabelo na base do pescoço, enrolá-lo e segura-lo longe de suas costas. Ela soprou uma respiração fria contra sua pele exposta e ele sentiu arrepios nos braços. "Pronto! Aposto que está se sentindo melhor!"

Neji parou abruptamente e agarrou o pulso de Sakura com gentileza. "Sakura, talvez você não tenha notado, mas há muitas pessoas nessas ruas e elas estão nos observando."

Sakura se moveu para ficar na frente dele, a mão dele ainda em torno do seu pulso. "Neji, eu sei que estamos sendo vigiados. Eu prometi a você minha ajuda para convencer seu tio do nosso namoro. Ele não acreditará mais nos relatórios recebidos quando estamos longe do complexo do que naquilo que ele vê sob seu próprio teto?"

Neji soltou seu pulso, levou a mão ao ombro dela e ajustou a alça do vestido vermelho. "Muito bem, então" murmurou baixinho. Um movimento à direita chamou sua atenção e ele reconheceu o conselheiro de seu tio, Ishida. Estavam sendo espionados, no fim das contas. Deveria ter percebido que as ações de flerte de Sakura não eram nada mais do que uma tentativa de desempenhar o papel.

 **µµµµµ**

Hinata e Naruto sentaram em uma mesa no Shinobi Lounge. Ela estava vestida com um vestido novo de uma linha branca sólida e Naruto usava um terno preto com uma gravata laranja. Era uma izakaya razoavelmente pequena, com um longo bar de madeira, uma dúzia de mesas e uma pista de dança de tamanho decente nos fundos. Um rock suave soava pelos alto-falantes, enchendo o estabelecimento com uma atmosfera descontraída e relaxante.

Todos concordaram com o tabe-hodai, o preço que você pode comer por comida ilimitada, mas as bebidas eram cobradas separadamente. O dono, o Sr. Wantanabe, era amigo dos pais de Ino e, após a perda de Inoichi, ele se esforçava para manter os ânimos das mulheres Yamanaka. Ino providenciara a reserva de todo o estabelecimento de bebidas por um período de três horas. Ela se sentou no balcão ao lado de Tenten, pronta para cumprimentar seus amigos assim que entrassem no estabelecimento. Choji estava tendo uma intensa conversa com um dos chefs perto da cozinha.

"Eu nunca estive aqui antes", Hinata sussurrou, inclinando-se para Naruto à sua esquerda. Ela roçou o braço contra o dele e sorriu com o toque inocente. Mesmo depois de beijar sua paixão de longa data, apenas estar em sua presença enviava sensações agitadas em sua barriga.

Os brilhantes olhos azuis de Naruto estavam fixos na porta do izakaya, mas ele se virou para ela depois de sua admissão. "Sério? Eu estive aqui duas vezes. Iruka me trouxe aqui no meu último aniversário. Antes disso, tive que correr atrás de Jiraiya enquanto ele se escondia da vovó Tsunade aqui dentro. Ele também funciona como um popular bar de karaokê." Seus olhos voltaram para a porta. "Por que estão demorando tanto?"

"Você acha que eles estão com problemas?" Hinata perguntou. Seu pai relutou em permitir que os quatro saíssem para a noite, mas quando explicaram que era para comemorar a promoção de Sakura e o aniversário de Neji, ele finalmente concordou. Eles se comprometeram a voltar cedo e um par de guardas do clã Hyuga, Ko e Daisuke, ficaram parados do lado de fora da porta aberta do salão de bebidas. O Sr. Wantanabe não se importou muito porque isso permitiu que ele desse uma noite de folga aos seus seguranças. "Eu nunca conheci os pais de Sakura."

"Ah, eles são legais. Kizashi tem um cabelo rosa louco!" Naruto levantou as mãos de cada lado da cabeça para indicar a grandeza do cabelo. "É na forma de uma estrela! E sua mãe, Mebuki, ela é muito mandona, mas faz os melhores biscoitos!"

"Acho que vou vê-los na festa da família neste fim de semana", disse Hinata. Ela acenou com a mão para Kiba e Shino quando eles entraram no izakaya. Kiba parou no balcão e falou com o garçom antes de ir até a mesa deles, ao passo em que Shino se aventurou até a mesa no canto mais escuro e se escondeu nas sombras.

"Ei, vocês dois estão tendo uma conversa real? Vocês estão vestidos como um casal em um casamento ocidental. Ninguém está desmaiado?" Kiba perguntou com um balançar de sobrancelhas escuras. Ele começou a rir de sua própria tentativa de piada.

As bochechas de Hinata queimavam com sua provocação, mas Naruto encarou o menino dos cachorros. Ele pegou a mão de Hinata e segurou-a debaixo da mesa, seu aperto forte e calejado. Suas bochechas queimaram mais, mas ela não pôde reprimir o pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. "Eu estou oficialmente namorando com Hinata", explicou Naruto.

Kiba levantou as mãos defensivamente e sorriu, seus caninos afiados com proeminência. "Não tem problema aqui, calma. Estou feliz por vocês!" A garçonete voltou para a mesa com uma bandeja de madeira cheia de toalhas de mão quentes, bebidas e um aperitivo tsukidashi. Ela deu a cada um deles um oshibori para limpar suas mãos, depois colocou o edamame no centro da mesa e uma bebida na frente de cada um deles. Eram copos cheios de um estranho líquido azul-esverdeado que cheirava a maçãs azedas.

"Nós não pedimos isso", protestou Hinata.

"Obrigado, Mikasa. Eu pedi os coquetéis, é por minha conta", disse Kiba. "Queria agradecer a vocês dois por serem incríveis no campo de batalha. Eu fiquei realmente impressionado e não tive a chance de mostrar minha gratidão."

"Já volto com suas águas em um momento", disse Mikasa com uma reverência cortês antes de voltar para a cozinha nos fundos.

"Obrigado, Kiba", disse Naruto. Ele pegou sua bebida e tomou um generoso gole. "Mas você ainda não tem chance de ser Hokage!"

"A primavera da juventude está sobre nós!" Rock Lee proclamou enquanto corria para dentro do bar. Ambos os guardas Hyuga balançaram suas cabeças em divertimento, já familiarizados com o enérgico companheiro de equipe de Neji. "Vamos celebrar nossos queridos amigos, Neji e Sakura!" Ele olhou ao redor, um sorriso animado em seu rosto, e piscou em confusão ao não encontrar nenhum dos dois.

"Eles não chegaram ainda, gênio", disse Ino com um revirar de olhos. "Oh, ei, Shikamaru, Temari", cumprimentou o casal com um aceno de mão ao vê-los passar pela porta. Shikamaru entrou com Temari ao seu lado. Ela tinha ficado na aldeia após a última batalha por um período indefinido para servir como ligação entre Areia e Folha.

Choji tinha uma bandeja em seus braços que ele levou para a mesa central. A bandeja estava cheia de vários alimentos - yakitori, kushiyaki, sashimi, karaage, tofu e tsukemono. "Itadakimasu a todos!", exclamou. Mikasa correu atrás dele com uma bandeja cheia de copos de água que depositou na frente dos convidados.

"Não se preocupe, eles chegarão em breve", disse Naruto, apertando a mão de Hinata. "E se não estiverem aqui em quinze minutos, eu mesmo os buscarei". Como se suas palavras tivessem efeito profético, Neji e Sakura entraram no bar. As mãos dele estavam cheias com um recipiente de plástico. "Biscoitos!" gritou o loiro, pulando da mesa e correndo em direção a Neji, tomando o pote de suas mãos com violência. "Diga a sua mãe que eu agradeço ", falou afobadamente para Sakura. Ele abriu a tampa e enfiou um biscoito ainda quente de chocolate com canela na boca. "Você tem que provar isso!", grunhiu ao levar o contêiner de volta para sua mesa e colocava-o na frente de Hinata.

Kiba tentou pegar um biscoito, mas Naruto bateu a mão dele. "Espere a sua vez". Hinata pegou um dos biscoitos e mordeu um pedacinho – _era gostoso!_ Ela empurrou o recipiente para mais perto de Kiba e ele pegou dois biscoitos.

"Não coma muitos, Kiba", Hinata repreendeu. "guarde um lugarzinho para a sobremesa."

"Eu vou pegar alguns pratos da mesa de Choji," Naruto ofereceu. "Mikasa parece um pouco sobrecarregada tentando trazer as bebidas de todos." Ele correu para a mesa do canto e pegou alguns pratos, e Hinata sentiu seu coração inchar pela sua consideração com os outros.

"Feliz aniversário, Neji!" Tenten disse, se lançando em Neji e envolvendo os braços em volta da cintura dele em um abraço. Sakura saiu do caminho e Ko e Daisuke se encolheram em seus postos, tentando decidir se deveriam ou não intervir. "Eu senti tanto a sua falta! Aqueles dois estão me deixando louca! Quando você vai voltar?" Ela perguntou, suas mãos ainda em sua cintura.

Neji se abaixou e gentilmente afastou as mãos de Tenten. "Como eu disse na outra noite, só posso participar de missões com outros jounin."

Os olhos escuros de Tenten se apertaram nos cantos enquanto voltava sua atenção para Sakura. "Parabéns, novamente, por sua promoção", disse com um sorriso forçado.

"Acho que devo intervir", decidiu Kiba. Ele pegou sua bebida e partiu para Tenten. "Parabéns, Jounin Haruno e feliz aniversário, Hyuga!" Kiba cumprimentou com um sorriso, e ofereceu uma bebida para Tenten. "Você tem que provar isto, Tenten. Eu gostaria de sua opinião sincera."

"Oh, bem tudo bem", disse Tenten com um sorriso confuso.

Sakura passou por Neji e segurou as mãos de Ino. "Tudo bem, vamos começar a festa! Podemos fazer algo sobre a música?"

Ino apontou para o Sr. Wantanabe. "Eu acredito que você pode perguntar ao estimado proprietário."

Naruto voltou com um prato de comida para ele e Hinata. "Para onde Kiba foi?"

"Foi salvar Neji das atenções de Tenten", disse Hinata franzindo a testa. Nunca tinha percebido que a companheira de seu primo poderia ter uma queda por ele. Isso certamente seria estranho quando as notícias sobre o suposto namoro de Neji e Sakura se tornarem de conhecimento público.

"Meu rival!" Lee chorou alto, estendendo a mão para abraça-lo. O herdeiro permaneceu parado estoicamente com os braços ao lado do corpo e os lábios ligeiramente apertados. "Junte-se a mim em uma mesa!" chamou, agarrando o seu cotovelo e puxando-o para o canto da mesa de Hinata e Naruto. "Linda garçonete, qual é o seu nome?"

A garçonete aproximou-se cautelosamente do reservado e colocou as últimas duas águas diante deles. "Mikasa", se apresentou. "Você gostaria de algo para beber?"

"Sim! Um jarro alto de amor para o meu amigo e eu!" exclamou.

"Eu não tenho certeza se é uma boa ideia para você beber", protestou Neji baixinho. "Você tem aquele problema com o punho bêbado."

"É uma celebração para meu rival e a mais linda kunoichi de Konoha!" Lee anunciou, roubando uma olhada para Sakura.

Neji olhou na direção de Hinata e seus olhos de lavanda imploraram silenciosamente por ajuda.

O rock suave que tocava parou abruptamente e uma música techno pop explodiu nos alto-falantes. Sakura estava ao lado da pista de dança com um microfone normalmente usado para karaokê. "Ok pessoal! Vamos começar a festa!" Ela e Ino começaram a dançar juntas, as duas velhas amigas rindo e se divertindo enquanto uma luz estroboscópica multicolorida brilhava sobre elas.

"Isso parece divertido", Naruto disse com um sorriso. "Vamos nos juntar a elas", disse, estendendo a mão para Hinata.

Ela balançou a cabeça veementemente. "Ainda não", e pegou um kushiyaki e lentamente tirou os vegetais do final do espeto com os dentes.

O sorriso de Naruto diminuiu e ele estreitou os olhos. "Vai ser divertido. Tem certeza?"

Ela mastigou e engoliu o conteúdo da boca cheia. "Tudo bem, não se preocupe comigo. Vá se divertir! Eu gostaria de assistir por um tempo, ok?" Hinata explicou. Ela não perdeu o olhar de curiosidade que Ko atirou em sua direção. A menina não queria relatos de comportamento inadequado sendo reportados ao seu pai. Ko não diria nada que pudesse prejudica-la, mas Daisuke iria em um piscar de olhos.

 **µµµµµ**

Sakura tirou as botas e sorriu quando Ino ergueu os braços no ar e balançou os longos cabelos loiros de um lado para o outro. Ino estava ótima em seu vestido roxo de coquetel e sapatos brancos com alças.

"Esse vestido fica sexy em você", disse Ino com um sorriso. "Eu sabia que ficaria!"

Sakura passou as mãos pelo comprimento da saia. "Eu estava um pouco preocupada no início. Nunca usei algo assim antes, mas Hinata disse que era bonito. E vermelho é a cor dos Haruno, então obrigada."

"Sem problemas. Eu lhe devia pelo meu comportamento. Além disso, Sasuke não será capaz de resistir a você usando isso", disse Ino com um sorriso travesso.

"Ino, eu te disse, não estou procurando um relacionamento além da amizade com ninguém", Sakura repreendeu.

Antes que Ino pudesse responder, Naruto se juntou a elas na pista de dança com um biscoito na mão. "Sua mãe é a melhor, Sakura-chan!" Ele terminou o biscoito e começou a breakdancing. Já tinha se esquecido do total idiota Naruto na pista de dança junto com elas.

Sakura olhou para o izakaya e capturou a atenção de Neji, percebendo que ele parecia um pouco exacerbado por seus companheiros de equipe. Quando estava prestes a perguntar a Ino se ela realmente convidou Sasuke, viu o Uchiha na entrada do izakaya. Sasuke sentou-se no bar e Sai continuou andando em direção à pista de dança. "Obrigado por convidá-lo, Ino," Sakura sussurrou no ouvido de sua amiga.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" Sai perguntou, olhando entre o trio na pista de dança.

"Estamos nos divertindo!" Ino disse, agarrando as mãos de Sai e puxando-o para a pista com ela. Seus olhos a encararam em perplexidade por um momento, antes de um falso sorriso familiar se espalhar em seus lábios e ele começar a se mover com a música.

"Vá convidar Hinata para dançar novamente. Eu sei que ela é uma boa dançarina", Sakura disse para Naruto. "Eu vou falar com Sasuke e ter certeza de que ele coma alguma coisa."

"Tudo bem", disse Naruto. Ele saiu correndo da pista e desta vez não retornou até que Hinata estivesse ao seu lado.

Sakura calçou as botas. Ela então dançou ao redor da garçonete enquanto Mikasa colocava outro jarro de saquê na frente de Lee. Neji, Lee, Tenten e Kiba estavam ao redor de uma das mesas, todos falando animadamente, exceto Neji. O herdeiro Hyuga estava sentado estoicamente e em silêncio. Sakura sorriu para si mesma. Esta era uma celebração para o seu aniversário, então é melhor que se acostume com as pessoas que queriam passar o tempo com ele! A jovem pegou um par de espetos de frango e legumes, bem como uma tigela de edamame* da mesa de Choji.

Sasuke se virou em seu banquinho e observou o progresso de Sakura para ele com olhos escuros e observadores. "Por que você parou de dançar?", perguntou. "Parecia que você estava se divertindo."

"Eu estava, mas queria falar com você. Obrigado por vir, Sasuke", disse Sakura. Ela sentou no banquinho ao lado dele e colocou a comida à sua frente. Quebrou a casca de um edamame ***** e colocou a casca vazia no recipiente de resíduos. "Eu estava preocupada que você fosse incapaz de fazer isso."

Sasuke seguiu seu exemplo tomando um edamame. "Minha prisão domiciliar termina no fim desta semana, uma vez que Kakashi retorne. Tecnicamente, sou o tutelado dele. Mas como Sai é um dos meus guardas da ANBU, ele recebeu permissão especial para me deixar vir. Minhas ações têm sido evidências da minha disposição para voltar à vida cotidiana de Konoha, então, a partir da próxima semana, vou retomar os deveres genin de perseguir gatos e jardinagem ", disse Sasuke com um pequeno sorriso.

"Tenho certeza que você será um excelente resgatador de gatos", assegurou-o. Pediu água para os dois ao Sr. Wantanbe e voltou sua atenção para o colega. "Você está ansioso para o Exame Chunin? Naruto ficaria feliz em treinar com você."

"E você?" Sasuke perguntou.

Sakura encolheu os ombros. "Eu tenho uma tendência a destruir os campos de treino", confessou. "Embora nossas restrições com o clã Hyuga devam se soltar. Minhas duas semanas estão prestes a terminar e agora que Naruto e Hinata estão namorando, Hiashi não vai querer perturbar o futuro Hokage."

"Você quer dizer eu?" Sasuke brincou.

"Normalmente, eu diria que tudo é possível, mas ninguém está tirando o título de Hokage de Naruto. Eu mesma cuidarei disso", alertou, estalando os nós dos dedos. O Sr. Wantanabe colocou seus copos de água na frente deles no balcão. "Obrigado", murmurou. Ela fechou os olhos e tomou sua bebida refrescante. Depois de tanto tempo na pista de dança, estava realmente sedenta e com muito calor.

"Você está muito bonita", Sasuke disse baixinho.

Sakura arregalou os olhos em surpresa. "Obrigado." Virou-se no banco com as costas contra o bar e encarou as mesas e a pista de dança. De alguma forma, Kiba convenceu Tenten a se juntar a ele na pista de dança, Temari e Shikamaru também estavam dançando. Suspirou levemente e olhou para Sasuke com um sorriso ansioso. "Você quer dançar comigo?"

Mas o ninja balançou a cabeça. "Não." Ele olhou para o copo. "Eu quero perguntar se você já pensou sobre me ajudar com o meu objetivo."

"Eu simplesmente não posso fazer promessas como essa, Sasuke", Sakura disse, voltando-se para ele. Realmente queria que as coisas fossem simples, que ela pudesse concordar e transformar seu amigo mal-humorado em um homem feliz. "Não podemos simplesmente trabalhar para curar nossa amizade?"

Sasuke olhou para cima de seu copo e encontrou seu olhar, seus olhos escuros eram intensos e assustadores. Ele estendeu a mão e tocou as costas da mão dela. "Sakura"

"Com licença", disse Neji. Ele parou logo atrás de Sakura, o que a fez pular com a proximidade repentina e afastar sua mão de Sasuke. "Gostaria de dançar?"

"Vá em frente", disse Sasuke. Ele se voltou para o copo de água, o músculo em sua mandíbula se contraiu em raiva mal contida.

"Kiba está tentando ensinar uma dança coreografada", explicou Neji. "Você está convidado a vir também, Sasuke. Até Shino vai participar."

"Não, obrigado", respondeu Sasuke. "Obrigado pela comida, Sakura."

"De nada", falou, levantando-se seu banquinho e seguindo atrás de Neji. "Estou surpresa que você esteja querendo dançar", confessou.

"Eu pensei que você poderia apreciar o resgate", disse Neji. Seus olhos deslizaram para Lee e ele se encolheu. "Aquele ali vai precisar de ajuda para chegar em casa."

Sakura queria protestar que ela não precisava ser resgatada de Sasuke, mas talvez tenha mesmo apreciado a ajuda. O que ele estava prestes a perguntar? Depois de anos sendo um shinobi fugitivo, por que era tão importante para ele se estabelecer tão rápido? Eles chegaram à pista de dança onde Kiba tentou explicar uma dança de linha complicada que ele aprendeu com sua irmã mais velha.

Neji assistiu todos os movimentos de Kiba com um foco intenso em seus olhos pálidos. Sakura acabou prestando mais atenção nele prestando atenção, que ao fim não conseguiu pegar alguns dos passos básicos.

"O que você está fazendo?" Neji perguntou com uma carranca no rosto quando ela usou o pé esquerdo para deslizar em vez de direito. "Você está de costas."

"Estou um pouco confusa", Sakura disse com um sorriso envergonhado. Ela notou que todos os outros haviam aprendido a linha dançando bem. Hinata e Naruto pareciam seguir facilmente a coreografia.

"Eu vou te mostrar, siga minhas indicações", disse Neji. Ele ficou atrás dela e colocou as mãos e, seus quadris. "Pronto, vá", disse quando a próxima estrofe da música começou. "O quadril direito, depois o quadril esquerdo, depois deslize para a direita e, em seguida, deslize para a esquerda. Girando", ensinou-a a seguir os passos básicos. Sakura riu, animada por ter executado a dança corretamente pela primeira vez. Quando ela se virou, pegou um sorriso genuíno no rosto normalmente impassível de Neji.

"Eu não sabia que a garota mais inteligente da nossa turma precisava de um tutorial particular!" Kiba disse, em pé na frente de Sakura e Neji. "Você consegue fazer agora?"

Sakura assentiu, mas naquele momento ela olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar infeliz de Sasuke. "Acho que já tive dança suficiente por enquanto", respondeu. Um flash de branco prateado chamou sua atenção. "Espere, esses são Kakashi e Gai?"

"O que você está fazendo?" Kiba gritou passando por eles na parte de trás da pista de dança. "Ainda não é hora do karaokê!"

Neji seguiu o olhar de Sakura. "Eu pensei que ambos estavam em uma missão."

"Eu acho que eles estão de volta", Sakura supôs. Ela observou quando Kakashi se aproximou de Sasuke e roubou alguma comida de seu prato. "Vamos dizer oi."

"Tudo bem", Neji concordou em seguir atrás dela. Atrás deles, a voz de Tenten começou a pairar sobre o alto-falante cantando uma canção pop famosa. "Eu odeio karaokê", resmungou.

"Minha aluna favorita!" Kakashi cumprimentou quando Sakura se aproximou. Ele estendeu a mão e bagunçou seus cabelos rosados. "Você está se certificando de que meu protegido socialize aqui?"

"Eu estava tentando, mas ele é tão teimoso", Sakura resmungou. Ela estendeu a mão e alisou o cabelo. Era engraçado, podia estar vestida como uma mulher madura, mas Kakashi tinha a habilidade de fazê-la se sentir como se tivesse doze anos e ele fosse seu irmão mais velho que gostava de brincar em qualquer oportunidade. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu fui checar meu tutelado, mas imagine minha surpresa quando descobri que ele não estava em casa!" exclamou. "Um dos guardas me disse que Sai recebeu uma permissão especial para celebrar sua promoção para jounin!" Ele pegou um edamame e comeu sob sua máscara.

"Feliz aniversário, Neji!" Gai gritou, jogando os braços em volta dos ombros de Neji e puxando-o para um abraço. "Você é um homem! Um homem na primavera de sua juventude!"

"Hum, obrigada, Gai-sensei", disse Neji, saindo gentilmente do abraço de seu professor.

Gai abriu a boca para dizer mais, com lágrimas nos olhos, mas sua atenção se concentrou na pista de dança. "Tenten está compartilhando o poder de sua voz!" Ele correu em sua direção.

"Eu tenho que admitir que você é um professor melhor do que a maioria das opções, Kakashi", brincou Sasuke.

"E você é um ingrato", disse Kakashi, pegando outro edamame. "Seu irmão era muito mais respeitoso quando estava sob minha liderança."

"Você era parte do mesmo time com Itachi?" Sasuke perguntou surpreso.

"Sim, eu era o líder da equipe da ANBU", disse Kakashi. Ele se virou para Sakura e Neji. "Voltem para a pista de dança e divirtam-se. Eu preciso falar com Sasuke em particular, se vocês não se importarem", disse com um sorriso amigável visível através das rugas em sua máscara.

"Claro", garantiu a médica. Ela estendeu a mão e abraçou Kakashi brevemente, fazendo seus olhos se arregalarem de surpresa. "Estou feliz com seu retorno." Então conduziu Neji de volta para a pista de dança, mas agora não se sentia mal por ignorar Sasuke. Um rápido olhar por cima do ombro revelou que o último Uchiha já estava em profunda conversa com seu ex-mentor.

"Você está bem?" Neji perguntou.

"Acho que essa celebração foi uma ótima ideia", Sakura disse, passando o braço na curva do cotovelo de Neji. "Podemos tentar fazer aquela coreografia de novo?"

"Claro", concordou Neji. Tenten agora estava cantando um dueto com Gai ao microfone. "Você acha que pode limpar um pouco do álcool do sangue de Lee?"

"É por isso que estamos voltando para a pista de dança", Sakura sussurrou. "Apenas me aproxime o suficiente e eu vou curá-lo antes que ele saiba o que está acontecendo!"

"Estou começando a ansiar pela nossa próxima missão juntos", disse Neji com um sorriso divertido.

* * *

 ***edamame é um preparado feito com grãos de soja ainda dentro da vagem, habitualmente encontrado no Japão, Havaí, China e Coreia. As vagens são fervidas em água junto com condimentos e servidas inteiras. Eu vi umas imagens e parece longe de ser tão saboroso assim.**

* * *

 **Bem, espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo, embora não tenha muitos acontecimentos nele. A relação NejiSaku vem de maneira beeem lenta e gradual, eles ainda estão começando a desenvolver noções de companheirismo um com o outro. Daqui a um ou dois capítulos vai ficar MUITO mais claro para ambos que há sim um sentimento lá, então podem se preparar.**

 **Lá pelo meio da semana eu vou lançar o capítulo 10, que já está traduzido, mas vou postar quando tiver terminado o 11.**

 **Ah, mais uma coisa: estou postando hoje o primeiro capítulo de outra NejiSaku: Inadvertent Confessions. É curtinha e divertida, só 3 capítulos, mas eu adoooro e espero que gostem também!**


End file.
